My Battle Flame
by Jollymane05
Summary: Ember hates Danny. Danny hates Ember. But what hapens when this isn't the case? Will the world be at a lost because of these two? come and find out. Artwork isn't by me. Two Chapters everyweek!
1. Lonely Days

Chapter 1 Lonely Days

Everything was going fine with Young Daniel Fenton, But his friends and everyone else calls him Danny Phantom since he revealed himself to the whole world 2 years ago. Now a 18 year old boy living the best days of his life, Sam and Danny started going out, Dash rarely picks on him, And there's hardly any ghost coming out of the portal. He grew into a nice looking boy With black slick hair style he always had but now has a mini pony tail that resemble his dark counterpart Dark Danny. He started wearing a black jacket that has his "D" Logo in the middle, The logo colors are neon green and white. He finish his outfit with blue jeans and red shoes. He was now in school talking to his best friend Tucker.

"Man Tuck, It seems like we been in school forever...I'm failing most of my classes this year." Danny said closing his locker with books in his hands.

"I know how you feel dude, But you'll get used to it." Tucker replied back now walking to lunch with Danny.

"It's easy for you Tucker you're a um...Geek, no offense." Danny said pushing the lunch two doors.

"Non taken i'm honored you still think of me as a genius." Tucker says to Danny as he sits down at a table beside him.

"Have i told you how Sam is so obsessed with me? She's worst than Paulina knowing i'm the Ghost Boy! I don't think i can take it any longer..." Danny said to Tucker stressing out over this even more.

"Dude you said that yesterday, That's the main reason why Sam isn't with us today." Tucker told his best friend but at the same time winking at females behind him.

"I know! we was doing so good...Then she changed. She wants this, She wants that, Blah Blah I'M SICK OF IT!" Danny's eyes glow green instantly causing Tucker and nearby people to back away from him.

"It's okay Danny...Just tell Tucker what happen in your point of view and I'll talk to Sam." Tucker said patting Danny's back softly.

"No Tuck! I already hav..." Danny was about to say but blue mist came out of his mouth. Tucker knew what was going on and nod for Danny to leave him.

"I SEE YOU LATER TUCKER!" Danny says running out of the lunch room to go hide.

"IF IT'S BOX GHOST MAKE SURE YOU GET HIS LUNCH "BOX"." Tucker says waving goodbye to his friend.

When Danny got inside of the boys bathroom he checked to see if the close was clear, He said the most famous words before he flew off.

"I'M GOING GHOST!" Danny said to himself turning into Danny Phantom. Over the years Danny upgrade his outfit similar to his old one just new features.

He now wears a green and black jumpsuit with the "D" logo black and neon green on his chest. He also wears green goggles that his Father made to see the enemy weak spot to beat them more easily. Lastly he have a Fenton Thermos belt that grabs the ghost and pulls them right inside the belt then teleports them back to the Ghost Zone. Danny flys his way to where the ghost is. When he got there he was Surprise to see her out of all people.

"Ember? Why you here? You know your conserts always boring right?" Danny asked teasing Ember. She knew who voice it was and turn around to see her favorite enemy.

"Dipstick! I been looking everywhere for you. I was feeling lonely today...So i decided to blow my loneliness off on you! Ember said as she strum her gutair one time hitting him with a Ecto-Energy power cord to the face. Danny's body landed right on the floor causing a massive hole. Everyone crowded around Danny to see if he's okay, Ember floats to where Danny was and started laughing at him.

"This is just sad, Where's the hero of Amity Park? All i see is a lifeless human body. Once i get rid of you this World will b..." Ember couldn't finish what she was saying because Danny fired a Plasma beam right in her stomach making her fly a large amount of distance away from him crashing into the school walls landing her outside. Danny went intangible and flew towards where Ember was. He was now floating over her laughing and mocking her at the same time.

"I guess you will "Remember" my name instead!" Danny says to Ember making a horrible pun. Ember's make up was completely ruined by the blast. This made her enraged, She got on her gutiar flying to where he was hitting him with full might, He was prepared for this as he made a force field to block Ember's attack.

"What's the matter Baby pop? Can't take the pain like a man!?" Ember smirking Evilly bashing her guitar on Danny's Shield. Danny couldn't hold off Embers guitar any longer so he release his force field only to get hit in the face once more falling fast out of Embers sight. He crashed on Mr. Lancer's car, When he floated up again he quickly turns around to see the damage he made.

"Aw man...I'm so goning to get in trouble." Danny told himself as he was now freaking out. Little did he know Ember was behind him ready for round 2.

"I wonder why you're not on your A game today. Is it because your goth girlfriend isn't here to cheer you on? Or is it because she dumped you national TV? I wonder which one." Ember asked still laughing at Danny. He turns around again, This time extremely angry at Ember.

"THAT'S IT! NO MORE GAMES! I'M TAKING YOU DOWN! Danny said irate cloning himself multiple times. All the Danny's was now in a circle leaving Ember in the middle. She didn't expect her joke to triggered him this badly, She was at a loss here since she never seen Danny perform this technique on her before. But what shock her the most is Danny and all of his clones did a Ghostly Wail on her. Her body went straight numb falling backwards, She landed roughly on the concrete outside of the school. The battle between her and Danny was finally over, Danny lost alot of energy and reverted back to his normal self automatically. He looked at Ember's lifeless body and took out his Fenton Thermos and pointed it at Ember ready for her to go back to the ghost zone. But he couldn't, He felt something strange in his body that she was telling the truth when she said she was lonely. Danny went up to Ember and held out his hand to help her up.

"You need a hand?" Danny asked holding out his hand for her.

"I'll rather get laugh at in the Ghost Zone again than take your stupid hand. That's what my life has always been...anyways Even when i was alive." Ember said refusing his help.

"Stop being so arrogant Ember! people will need help eventually even criminals." Danny told Ember still holding out his hand for her. Ember took this opportunity while Danny was off guard to uppercut him right in the chin sending him flying back.

"So, I'm a criminal now? When does starting a Revolution for my rights became a crime?" Ember asked now fully on her feet. She didn't know the dipstick was that low when it came to her personal feelings. Danny regain his stamina from Embers hit leaving a mark on him.

"I didn't mean it like that! Even if you're my enemy i still care about you...But if you want to fight again let's go!" Danny told Ember now turning back into Danny Phantom, He didn't even notice what he just said all he was thinking about is how to beat her again. Ember didn't blink, move, or get into a fighting stance she couldn't believe her number one enemy said that to her it made her feel...Fuzzy inside. Danny looked confused by the fact Ember wasn't attacking him first, So he stop his fighting pose to ask what was wrong with her.

"Um...Ember?...Are we going to fight or..." Danny asked feeling uncomfortable by Ember's awkward staring.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing dipstick! You lucky i have something to do, It was fun kicking your butt around today." With that Ember left in a whirlwind of flames.

Danny turn back to his normal human self and look at the spot Ember was just standing in. He couldn't image him and Ember being together. Wait why did he image such a thing?

"I really need to tell Tucker about this..." Danny told him self now running back inside the school.

Ghost Zone~

Ember appeared right inside her Ghost Zone room threw her guitar to the side and flopped on her bed. It was so fun fighting the dipstick, She felt the agility to beat him back to back. At the same time she just wanted to just hug him and kiss him telling Danny that she's only messing with him. Wait why did she say such a thing!? Ember lift her whole body quick now blushing at what she was thinking just now. Her doorbell rang at least twice, Ember got up from her bed and went intangible. She phases through every wall till she got to her door and open it. It was her afterlife best friend Kitty and her idiot boyfriend Johnny.

"You know you two could've just phase through the door yanno." Ember told her Best friend and her boyfriend.

"Yeah, But i like to knock first. The first time i phase throug-..." Kitty was going to say but Ember put her hand on her mouth telling her to shut up.

"I thought i told you to never say anything about that!? Ugh...Come in..." Ember says blushing lightly floating back sitting on the couch now.

Kitty and Johnny floated towards the couch as well. Johnny told his shadow to close the door which he forgot to. The shadow did what he was told and disappeared in shadows.

"So...What you do today Ember? Me and Johnny been so bored lately. It isn't fun like it used to be anymore." Kitty asked laying on Johnny's shoulder.

"That's because you two idiots always with each other! At least you guys spend time with each other now...Skulker always trying to kill the dipstick so he can have his pelt at the foot of his bed. I'm getting so tired of Skulker talking about him everyday!" Ember told them as her hair went up in huge flames.

"Woah! Easy there Ember...You going to cause another fire in here again." Kitty told her best friend. Ember heard this and calm down, Making her hair back to normal flames.

"Maybe bringing Johnny here wasn't such a good idea." Kitty thought she looked over to her boyfriend who was now shaking in fear because of Ember. Kitty knew she wasn't going to get into juicy gossip if Johnny was here. So her best bet was to tell him to leave if she wants things done.

"Hey Johnny, can you give me and Ember alone time? She really needs me here to support her." Kitty asked politely to her boyfriend.

"Oh. I see, Romantic lesbian make-out session about to happen. Well don't mind me girls I'll rate both of you equally in fair." Johnny says closing his eyes smirking. This made Kitty and Ember blushing a hue blue color.

"JOHNNY! YOU PERV! that wasn't what i meant!" Kitty said irritated by her boyfriend's dirty thoughts.

"Relax babe, I'm just joking i'll leave." Johnny said laughing. He then summon his legendary motorcycle and got on it, Kissing his girlfriend goodbye on the cheek as he phases through Ember walls with Shadow behind.

"Now that he's gone let's talk about when you left me to go fight Danny!" Kitty says sitting back down. She knew Ember left to go fight him so she can keep her mind off Skulker's lack of romance.

"What? Yeah right! you sound like Spectra, Always assuming something that isn't true." Ember lied hoping Kitty won't notice but she did. Ember got up and went to her room wishing this day would be over already.

"Ember, I know when you are lying. You get up real fast or walk away from me. This isn't going to solve the issue you have with Danny." Kitty said getting up from the couch and floating to Embers room. When Kitty got to her best friend room she saw Ember looking down at her guitar tuning it. She wanted to know so badly what happen between her and Danny she will beg even if it takes all night.

"Do you think i should upgrade this guitar?" Ember asked clearly was changing the subject.

"Stop changing the subject Ember! I know and you know that you like Danny." Kitty told her opening Embers dresser finding tons of Love songs about Danny.

"H...How you know i had those?...Kitty have you been in my room!?" Ember said her cheeks were now dark blue, It was now obvious that Kitty got Embers attention.

"Of course not girlfriend, You told me two weeks ago about how "Dipstick never notice me" or "Baby pop always have that goth girl with him" Then you show me the love letters." Kitty telling Ember about what happened weeks ago.

"Well, What if i do have something for the dipstick...THAT DOESN'T MEAN i want him." Ember now looking away from Kitty and her guitar.

"Um...That technically means you do. Why don't you just tell him how you feel? It's been like what? five years. I'm sure he's mature now." Kitty said winking at her best friend to get the hint.

"If you saying i'm older than him then you wrong. I died when i was 18, He's 18 now That means i can date him. Age doesn't matter anyways." Ember now putting her guitar down looking at Kitty with an annoyed face expression.

"So you saying...YOU WANT TO DATE HIM!?" Kitty asked thrilled that her best friend is getting another man that's mature. Kitty quickly went back to Embers dresser and grab some of the Love Notes. She went back to Ember and requested her to put all the Love songs into one song only to get disapprove of the idea.

"Yes okay!? And keep it down Kitty you know how Box Ghost loves to spread rumors around Ghost Zone. And why would i perform a love song to that dipstick?" Ember said balling up most of the Love Songs papers.

"This is your chance Ember! If you don't snatch him up that gloomy girl will have him all to herself. I heard they just got into a fight." Kitty told Ember now getting her girl gossip in gear.

"Who? Let me guess that techno-geek who ruined my shot for World Domination?" Ember asked now curious

"No...It was Danny himself he said all of it yesterday when i went to go spy on him." Kitty said un balling the Love Songs Ember did.

Wait, how did you spy on him without getting caught? Ember asked Kitty.

"I overshadowed that girl i did before. She was the only girl that Danny wanted to be by, Even if he has a girlfriend now." Kitty told Ember to answer her question.

"I shouldv'e thought of that. I just wanted to know if he feels the same way about me. When he told me he cared about me it just proves i might actually like him." Ember now speaking from the heart and her thoughts on what happened today.

AWWWWWW!!! MY BESTIE IS IN LOVE! Kitty said hugging Ember tightly. Even when Ember is dead it seems like she still needed air for some reason. When Kitty let go she smiled so hard at her best friend. Ember now looked confused on why she was looking at her like that.

"Kitty...What do you have in mind girlfriend?" Ember asked Kitty knowing she had something on her mind.

"How about you overshadow someone at Danny's school? That way you can get insight on his personal life instead of his ghost one." Kitty said first time ever having a good plan that Ember agrees on.

"That isn't so bad. That's very good Kitty...I like it!" Ember smiled at Kittys idea. Ember ran to Kitty and hugged her back. This made both Ember and Kitty shock.

"Thanks...Kitty. For caring about my relationship problems." Ember told Kitty blushing the same color as her skin with a small smile.

"No problem girlfriend! So what about yanno...Him." Kitty asked referring to Skulker.

"Don't worry about him. In my eyes we already broken up." Ember smiling just at the thought of being single again.

"You're such a bad girl Ember now i see why people call you a rebel." Kitty laughing at how Ember broke up with Skulker without him even knowing.

"But really, I should prepare myself for to tomorrow. I don't want to fail like you did and get caught." Ember said to Kitty.

"Yeah, You right. Good luck on everything Ember tell me everything when the mission is done!" Kitty finally told Ember going intangible and flew upwards leaving Ember alone in her room.

"I Just hope i get all the right information i'm looking for..." with that Ember went back to her bed and closed her eyes for what's to come tomorrow.

End of Chapter 1 of A Phantom's Flame.

Next Chapter- Someone like you


	2. Someone like you

The Nextday Danny couldn't take it any longer in not talking to Sam. They was still mad at each other and it was bugging him to the core. He called Sam over ten times today so he just forgot about it and met up with Tucker outside his house. He got down and saw Jazz was talking to him, It was kinda odd for him to see his sister talking to Tucker but he quickly push the thought aside and made a new conversation with the two.

"What you doing here Jazz? Aren't you suppose to be helping dad with the new Fenton Crammer upgrade?" Danny asked his sister confused to why she isn't inside right now.

"If you really want to get rid of me Danny then just ask. I was just talking to Tucker on where Sam was lately that's all little brother." Jazz told her brother now walking off leaving the two boys to continue where Jazz and Tucker left off.

"So, What you guys talking about Sam for?" Danny was so curious. All he was thinking about is if She's cheating, Doesn't love him anymore or worst...Don't want to be friends no more. All of this negativity eating him alive cause of her! Danny saw Tuckers mouth moving but didn't listen not one bit.

"You get what i'm saying Danny?" Tucker asked while fixing on his old PDA he had when he was four-teen.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I get you Tuck, haha..." Danny laughing nervously still not listening to a word Tucker was saying.

"Dude you need a hearing aid i said Sam is coming to school today to see you." Tucker said to Danny waiting on the bus to come.

"Really? What are we waiting for! Let's take the easy way to school! Danny now lifting Tucker off the ground flying to school."

When Danny and Tucker fully left there was a ghost listening to the conversation

the two boys were having. It was Ember overshadowing a random girl who stood beside Danny and Tucker.

"Dipstick stills into that goth girl. We'll see about that..." Ember told herself going intangible flying off to Danny's direction.

When Danny got to school he gently let Tucker go. They both was now on the concrete ground walking to school. Danny seen Sam waiting for him and Tucker so he ran up to Sam leaving his best friend behind.

"Sam! Hey...Um how are you?" Danny asked blushing heavily just by looking at Sam.

"I'm great! I miss you Danny..."Sam told him kissing him on the cheek. Danny smiled at this. Tucker finally came to his two best friends exhausted holding his back to regain his strength.

"THANKS FOR LEAVING ME IN THE STREETS DANNY!" Tucker told Danny but he didn't listen to a word he said.

"So um Sam you wanna catch a movie later on?" Danny asked holding his girlfriend hand looking at her.

"Sorry Danny, I told my stupid mom i'll watch my grandma for tonight." Sam said looking away from Danny's gaze.

"It's fine dont worry haha" Danny said laughing off the pain he felt for getting turned down again by Sam.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Tucker told Danny and Sam walking away from them seeing that he's not about to be third wheel.

While Danny and Sam talked Ember was now behind a bush spying on them still overshadowing. She then look again closely to see a Tall blond kid that was blocking her view to see Danny. It was that idiot who was her security guard back when she wanted to control everyones mind. Ember use her ghost sense hearing ability to hear the conversation more clearly.

"Hey Fenturd!" Dash splashing his cup of soda on Danny's shirt. Danny was going to confort him but Sam spoke his turn.

"Hey Dash." Sam smiling at him like they were magically was BFF. He smiled back at her making Danny more in rage with Dash.

"Back away from my girlfriend Dash! Did you forget i'm Phantom!?" Danny said with green energy coming out of both his hands ready for a fight. Dash got spooked by this and ran off calling for his best friend Kwan.

"Danny! What's wrong with you? I can't talk to anyone besides you and Tucker!?" Sam asked getting fed up by Danny being so jealous.

"You can talk to anyone Sam! Not smiling at Dash like he asked you out on a date!" Danny now imitating Sam's actions on what she did a few seconds ago.

"You're so immature Danny." Sam said now walking inside the school mad at Danny again.

"UGH! I MESSED UP AGAIN!" Danny said out loud pulling on his hair stressed out again.

"Maybe you should dump her. She doesn't need your devotion." A random girl coming up to Danny. It was Ember who was conern about him even if he was a Dipstick.

"I guess you can say that. I'm just stressed out that's all." Danny looking at his hand that Sam held.

"Well maybe you would like...I don't know hang out sometimes?" Ember asked. She couldn't believe she was saying these words out of her mouth.

"Sure...That would be nice to have fun for once. What's your name by the way? I remember your face, Just forgot your name." Danny asked embarrassed by telling her this in front of her face.

"It's uhhhh...Amber Mc..Mcstar! Amber Mcstar." Ember said confident not really caring he bought or not. She still thought she was a "Star".

"Nice to meet you um...Again. Well it was nice talking to you but i'm off!" With that Danny wave goodbye to her and left her sight.

"Did i just ask the Dipstick out!?" Ember thought. "I need to fall back and tell Kitty that i have a date." Ember said low enough that she can hear herself she then got out of the random girl body flying off to the Ghost Zone.

Danny was now inside the school searching for Tucker. He found Tucker talking to Valerie flirting the best way he can but failed miserably. He was going to go talk to him but he heard people talking in the Gym That sounded like Sam and some Male talking. He went intangible and went inside without opening the Gym doors. He seen Dash and Sam was talking he wanted to get a better view so he flew over them to see what was going on between the two.

"Dash we shouldn't do this at school...He might find out." Sam said looking around left and right to see if anyone is coming.

"Don't worry babe! Just because he have ghost powers and stuff doesn't mean anything!" Dash told her while kissing her neck passionately.

"Ever since i kissed you at Ember Mclame consert I just felt something in my heart to like you even if you taste like failure." Sam said kissing him right on the lips pulling him closer. Danny became his normal solid body looking at Sam and Daah making out in front of him. He's tears was now coming down his eyes he ran out and pushed the Gym doors with full force making them now looking at Danny leaving.

"DANNY!" Sam pushed Dash off her to catch up with him. When she saw Danny she knew she messed up big time.

"Danny... It's not what it looks like Dash was being a prick to me saying he don't hit girls and stuff." Sam walking slowly up to Danny only to get yelled at.

"THAT'S IT SAM! I HAD ENOUGH OF CRYING MY EYES OUT CAUSE OF YOU! I TALK ABOUT YOU EVERYDAY TO TUCKER SAYING HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU INSTEAD YOU WANT TO SUCK FACE WITH THE BULLY WHO PICKED ON ME WHEN I WAS FOUR-TEEN! THAT'S IT SAM i'm done..." Danny was now taking out his angry at Sam and walked away leaving her alone in the school hallways.

"What have i done?..." Sam asked herself this question seeing Danny dump and left her.

Ghost Zone~

"Really!? AWWW Ember! You finally having your first date! At least Danny asked you unlike some people..." Kitty said excited for her best friend going after her dream boy. Kitty picked an outfit out of Embers closet and showed it to her if she approve of it or not.

"First no on the dress next, Kitty are you blind? I overshadowed some random girl when i asked him. I'll never find her." Ember told her while floating in the air.

"I'm not going to do that. Lately Skulker been following me now he almost caught me spying on the Dipstick before i even overshadow anyone." Ember told Kitty thinking this idea was bad.

"Maybe you don't have to...Go inside the portal and fight him! And while you at it make a decent conversation with him." Kitty suggested throwing the "No" dress on Embers bed.

"What happen with you and Skulker? You never told me about that." Kitty now interested on what happen as she sat down on Embers bed.

Ember flew herself onto her bed laying by Kitty. "It all started When..." Ember said thinking about what happen.

Flash Back~

I seen Danny walking with that Geek talking about that goth girl and what not. Ember said narrating how the story went. Kitty cut her off right there asking a Question that caused Ember to blush.

"Wait...Did you call him Danny?" Kitty asked breaking the fourth wall in Embers story.

"Can i just tell the story!?" Ember was now getting fed up by Kitty's interruptions.

"Okay, Okay. Jeez..." Kitty now fully listening to Embers story.

I Seen the Dipstick walking with that Geek talking about that goth girl and what not. When i tried to overshadow Dipsticks friend Skulker came with bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates, That's when i knew he'll try to take on Dipstick when he least expected while flirting at me.

"Ember! I came to check on my Rocker gal, Here i bought you something." Skulker said showing the roses and chocolates to her.

"Skulker!? What you doing here? Are you trying to set off the kid's ghost sense!?" Ember lowing her tone so Danny wouldn't hear. Lucky for them Danny was to distracted talking on and on about Sam to Tucker.

'Huh? The Whelp is really here?" Skulker asked. He then grab his binoculars and scan around the area till he found Danny.

"That Whelp is mine!" Skulker said dropping all the gifts he was going to give Ember forgetting that she was there.

"Just leave Skulker! Before you send us both back in the Ghost Zone!" Ember said floating with Skulker asking him to leave.

"Come on...Let's hunt the Ghost Child together it would be fun!" Skulker says to Ember ready to attack Danny with Ember.

"It's always the Dipstick with you. We are over Skulker!" Ember now looking down and found her target overshadowing her.

"Fine! Be that way, I'll finish the Whelp later!" With that Skulker went back to the Ghost Zone.

After that happen I just stood behind the tree listening to the Dipstick and techno-geek conversation.

End of Flash Back~

"Wow...That was so close Ember if Danny seen you two you guys would've been back to the Ghost Zone in no time." Kitty laughed at how stupid Skulker is.

"That's what i'm saying! He always thinks he can beat him but he can't. No one can he's a stupid hero that everyone loves." Ember said floating back up playing her guitar upside down.

"Everyone including you." Kitty told Ember makng her blush awkwardly while being upside down.

"S...Shut up! I do not. What about you? Where's your annoying boyfriend at?" Ember questioned Kitty curious on where he was.

"Me and Johnny aren't talking. He made me so mad today talking to them Ghost girls at the bar, It's like i can never put him somewhere that isn't surrounded by a bunch of females!" Kitty telling her friend about why she isn't with him.

"Kitty, You do realize you have the power to banish any guy with one simple kiss right?" Ember chuckle lifting her self back up normal playing the guitar again.

"Yeah i know, I don't want to banish him! I want to learn how to banish females!" Kitty said floating up with Ember.

"So you want to get rid of me now Kitty?" Ember tease Kitty enough to make her stutter her words.

"N..No! Ember you know your my best friend i would never do s...Such a thing!" Kitty teling Ember that she's wrong. Ember laugh more at this and told her it was only a joke. A few minutes later Embers doorbell rong three times Ember floated to her door and opening it. It was Embers second best friend...

"Spectra! Come on in girl we was just talking about what happen today." Ember said inviting her in.

"Don't mind if i do." Spectra said entering Embers house.

When Spectra was fully in Embers house in the Ghost Zone she was now looking at Ember with a smirk.

"Where's Kitty at Ember? Is she out with her idiot boyfriend." Spectra asked not really seeing Kitty lately.

"Hey! I'm right here i don't always be with Johnny..." Kitty came out of Embers room floating in the middle of her hallway.

"Really?" Both Ember and Spectra said at the same time knowing Kitty be with him everyday all day.

"Whatever you say girlfriend." Spectra said she then stared at Ember with a bored face expression this didn't go unnoticed for Ember.

"Why you look so bored Spectra? Not having fun being a counselor at Dipsticks school?" Ember was now laughing out loud with Kitty to tag along.

"I hate to say this but you're right. I've been bored all day! I think i need counseling myself to keep me from being so bored." Spectra told Ember floating away from her sitting down on Embers couch.

"Don't you got that butler guy to keep you occupied or something?" Ember asked with Kitty saying "Yeah" in the background.

"True, Yes. But he's more boring too Everyone is really, I need action in my life. Like when we had our first Girls Night Out now that, Wasn't boring." Spectra telling Ember things wasn't the same without all three of them together causing chaos.

"She does have a point Ember...We been mostly in the Ghost Zone everyday not giving Danny no challenge these few years." Kitty says getting on her two feet and walking towards the kitchen.

"You girls are so right! Let's have a second Girls Night Out at Amity Park again." Ember suggested putting her guitar behind her back.

"What are we waiting for? Kitty, Ember We going to pay a visit to our "hero"." Spectra said now flying upwards out of Embers house with Kitty and Ember not to far behind.

Fenton Works~

Danny was still laying on his bed crying about what happen today. He didn't eat, He didn't sleep, And he didn't talk to anyone when he got home. He got up from his bed and took the picture frame that had him and Sam smiling like a true couple should be.

"Sam...How could you?..." Danny says to himself with one tear coming down his face landed on the picture frame.

"Because that's what people do in life. That's the circle that repeats everyday in our lives when we want someone to keep our heart safe." A dark mysterious voice came from Danny's room. Danny got up quick to see A male with a black cape hiding his face with a hood.

"Who are you! And what do you want?" Danny immediately asked going ghost right off the bat.

"Who am i? Well you can say you Daniel." The dark mysterious male said pulling down his hood to reveal himself to Daany.

"That's impossible! I locked you up in a thermos with Clockwork's help!" Danny now backing away scared that he's back again.

"Yes, You did. I was in that thermos for years because of you! So i did the impossible i altered the dimension back when you beat me. That made me came to this part of the timeline when you're a young adult." Dark Dan walking to Danny slowly.

"That...That doesn't even make sense!" Danny told Dark Dan looking up at him with fear in his eyes.

"It doesn't have to Daniel." Dark Dan snapping his finger once making Danny go back to his normal self automatically.

"W...What did you!?" Danny asked now falling on the ground now helpless.

"It's a thing i like to call "Power Drain" I learn it in that stupid thermos you sent me in. I took your Ghost Powers and gave them to me temporality. All you is now is a worthless human." Dark Dan said laughing hard at Danny.

Danny tried over nine minutes to take down Dark Dan in his normal human form. He knew he was at a disadvantage against Dan. Dark Dan grew tired of letting Danny hit him first so he pushed him right in the gut making Danny fall holding his stomach.

"Enough playing! I'm going to do what i came here for." Dark Danny looking down at Danny then overshadowing him with ease.

With Dark Dan and Vlad mix with Danny's body and DNA caused a more powerful figure to appear in the middle of Dannys room. He had black fire hair that was moving similar to Embers hair he then had Dark Dan's suit with the colors of neon green amd black. His eye color was pure red that looked sinister too the core. This made him a true threat more than his old body.

"Now This is what i like to see." Dark Danny said to himself looking at his new outfit and features. He soon stop when red mist came out of his nose one going to the left and the other going to the right. He smiled at this and flew to where the danger was coming from.

Amity Park~

Ember, Specta, And Kitty was destroying everything that was in sight. Ember was blasting her notes everywhere making everyone leave quickly. Kitty was throwing blue ghost rays at buildings. And Specta was using her superhuman strength lifting ojects and throwing them everywhere.

"Guys...I don't think he's coming." Kitty sad that Danny didn't show up fast like he usually does.

"Just keep destroying everything Kitty the Dipstick will come he always does." Ember told Kitty as she was still hitting power notes everywhere.

"Embers right Kitty the only way he'll show up is by causing harm and destroying everything." Spectra said getting bored of this already.

"Are you three looking for me? I'm flattered." Dark Danny said on the ground looking up at the three Ghost females.

"Danny?" Kitty was looking at Danny with a concern look Ember wasn't far behind.

"Look girls! Look at what we won." Spectra says now ready to attack.

"Stop real quick. This isn't the dipstick this guy have dark energy that's pure evil." Ember told Spectra and Kitty.

"You right. I'm not him...I'm so much better!" Dark Danny charging a red ghost ray energy then blasting it to Kitty sending her flying across the air landing her inside a building. Spectra and Ember behind them to see a now defeated Kitty lifeless by one simple attack.

"Okay! Enough talking it's War!" Ember told him sending a now energy blast from her guitar with Spectra blasting ghost rays also. Dark Danny dodge this with ease he begin to clone himself sending all his clones to distract Spectra. When he knew the close was clear he went towards Ember.

"Hm...Why do i feel the need to care for this one? I didn't when i ruin her voice." Dark Danny thought now face to face with Ember.

"What did you do to the Dipstick? speak now or feel my wrath of music!" Ember said still holding her guitar at him ready to fire.

"I don't want to hurt you dear child. I just want to talk." Dark Danny coming closer to her showing no threat.

"Back away!" Ember says throwing ghost rays at him. He dodge all of them but the last one got him sending him failing back.

Dark Danny didn't waste any more time and use teleportation to go behind Ember hitting her in the neck putting her to sleep. Dark Danny then caught Ember saying his goodbyes to Kitty and Spectra.

"It was nice having fun with you two but i need this rebel for a moment." Dark Danny telling both Spectra and Kitty this as he disappears in blue flames.

"Kitty! Are you okay...?" Spectra says floating towards her.

"Y..Yeah...Why did he take Ember!?" Kitty asked getting up then losing balance, Spectra caught Kitty before she fell.

"I know why. Kitty we need to get back to the Ghost Zone now." Spectra told her now picking Kitty up and carrying her like a bride.

Fenton Works~

Dark Danny and Ember appear in Danny's room. He sat her on his bed and watch her sleep. He couldn't understand why he took Ember instead of killing her and her friends at once. He felt something growing in his heart.

"Hm...She looks rather... pretty when sleep. Even if she's dead." Dark Danny thought he waited for at least one hour then she woke up and looked at Dan with anger in her eyes.

"You have two seconds to tell me Why i'm here. Where's Kitty and Spectra!?" Ember says ready to attack even if she's out of power.

"The reason why i took you because i felt something sad...That i didn't caused! I was going to take over the world with this new body i possess but i didn't...Cause of you. I hate your guts in the past but now you're so beautiful." Dark Danny says blushing hard enough for Ember to look more confused.

"I...I don't know what you're on but i do know what you about to be!" Ember says pulling a attack power cord out of her guitar. Dark Danny Dodge this and went straight to Ember, What was very shocking for her is he was now kissing her on the lips.

"I never met someone like you..." Dan said holding Embers chin. Ember eyes lit up and her cheeks became blue who knew she find someone new.

"You...Really like me? Are you...Dipstick?" Ember asking waiting for him to tell her what she wanted to hear.

"Of course i'm Danny well the better one that is." Dark Danny

"This is something that doesn't seem right. Didn't you like that goth girl?" Ember says backing away from Dan.

"Yes I'm Daniel well your Dipstick. I travel back in time to destory Danny and all of the Ghost Zone portals once and for all. But something happen i didn't go back in time where Danny beat me but i did went back to the 70's timeline and saw the human you. I was going to kill you, Instead i followed your human self. And saw your own death. I felt something child, I felt...in love... I tried to brush it off but i couldn't. Even when i ruin your voice in the Future past i couldn't dare to do it again." Dark Danny saying all of this to Ember she felt a tear coming down her eyes.

"Enough. You have my attention, I always had a thing for you even when you was dating that annoying goth girl. It's just out of character for you to just come to me telling me all of this." Ember said to Dan as she got on her guitar about to leave.

"That's because..." Dark Dan stop what he was saying then turn into his normal form Danny Fenton. This Danny is much different than the Danny she knew, He had a black shirt that had his logo in white and grey his pants were blue rip jeans with black shoes. "I'm really am Danny..."

"Woah..." is all Ember could say she was now looking at Danny Fenton for once he didn't look like a total trash bag, He looked amazing...

"So, What do you say? Do you want to share your powers with me?" Dark Dan asked with a sincere smile.

"This is downright confusing for me...I'm so out of here!" Ember said as she disappeared whirlwind of flames.

"Hmm...I almost had her." Dark Danny told himself now turning back to his original form. "Without her sound powers i can't fully be in this timeline my body couldn't hold two Danny's at once for so long..." Dark Danny took Danny's body out of him throwing his unconscious body on the ground.

"You're lucky Daniel, I couldn't fuse your body with mine for too long my body isn't fully solid in this timeline, Such a shame i was having fun...Oh well I'll see you soon Dark Danny final words disappearing in black mist.

Danny's door sprung open with Jack, Maddie, and Jazz with different types of fenton works gadgets for each of them.

"Danny!" Jazz ran to her little brother to see if he was okay.

"Jack! Go get the Fenton Medical Kit!" Maddie yelled looking down at her son.

"I'm on it baby!" Jack says leaving his wife and two kids behind.

"Danny...Who did this to you?..." Jazz devastated just by looking at his lifeless face.

Ghost Zone~

"AND HE WAS LIKE "Someone like you..." Ember explained to Spectra and Kitty

"I knew that wasn't Danny! And to top it off he hit me first! He couldv'e hit you or Spectra first i didn't do anything to him while i was at Amity Park." Kitty said

"Hey!" Ember and Spectra both said at the same time.

"It doesn't even matter anyways, Whoever he is was up to something. I hope i'm not the only one who feel this type of way." Kitty says floating slowly with her two best friends.

"Kittys right for once, We need to go see clockwork if we want true amswers." Spectra implied

"Alright girls, Let's get moving." Ember said. The two other ghost made Ember lead the way to Clockwork.

End of Chapter 2~

Next time: Lost Flame


	3. Lost Flame

The three Ghost girls finally made it to clockwork. When they enter Clockwork was reading a something that seems very important, The girls floated up to him hoping he had answers for them.

"Clockwork, I need your help...It's about the Dipstick. Ember says looking at Clockwork.

"Yes i know Amber, You want to know why Daniel been acting so strange well the answer is quite simple He's counterpart is seeking vengeance." Clockwork told Ember fully looking at her in his Adult state.

"Didn't i told you last time to stop calling me that?" Ember said blushing while Spectra and Kitty giggling in the background.

"My apologies, It seems you bought Katherine and Spectra along as well." Clockwork smiled now turning into kid

"Hey! Don't call me that, That's my name when i was alive." Kitty said mad Ember and Spectra now giggling about Kittys real name.

"Enough of this already! We came here to see why Danny is having so much evil energy than us." Spectra says waiting for her answers from Clockwork.

"Very well then, Danny that you three know was possessed by his evil counterpart Dan. When Danny locked him up in a thermos he cause mayhem and chaos. It is unclear to me how but he made a entire world base off of pure evil. killing All of his friends, family, and Anything keeping him to show emotions. While this is going on he's altering with this world to his, Once he have the power energy of ghost sound waves everyone would disappear from this world even ghost, Even me..." Clockwork says with a dark tone in his voice changing into a elder him.

"What...What are you saying Clockwork?" Ember said with concern in her voice.

"I'm saying that we will disappear in a maximum of three days. The world he made doesn't have no Observants, No time circle, And no time in day therefore i can't predict the past or future because he only set the world in one day." Clockwork telling the ghost girls as he turn into a young adult.

"How we suppose to beat this guy then!? It's bad enough that i'm dead now i'm going to banish forever cause of him." Ember said looking down angry for even falling for a monster.

"You. You're the only one that could stop him for making any attempts he has to make a new solid world. Without you and Daniel he's powerless but if he possess you and Daniel at the same time he'll fully complete his task having a new earth like us. You'll need to break off the balance with him in taking down his Ember in the earth he made, She's now married to him and have a son causing destruction as one big family." Clockwork says looking at Dark Danny on his screen.

"MARRIED!?" Ember, Kitty, And Spectra replied to Clockwork. Ember was stressing out she hated the Dipstick well technically "like" she wasn't that in love with him to actually want marry him...Would she?

"This is crazy! Ember? have a kid? That's so hilarious!" Kitty was now laughing closing her eyes picturing what it would look like for Ember to have a kid. When she open her eyes she seen everyone stare at her with a serious look.

"As I was saying, Since Daniel is unconscious for a moment i need you to go to the planet Dark Dan has created and grab any information you can obtain and report back to me. I will give you this necklace, It will make you a hologram so Dan or anyone won't see you all i ask is for information that is all." Clockwork says looking at only Ember.

"Finally i can get action! I've been craving for a show." Spectra says looking at her personal pink mirror she has to admire her youth looks.

"This mission is only for Ember only. You two don't hold the power of sound waves nor ice powers." Clockwork stated turning back into a kid once more.

"I'm sorry girls but i have to do this i don't want to get erase i have plans i'm trying to focus on!" Ember looking back at Kitty and Spectra.

"Yeah, We know focusing on your "husband" that is!" Kitty and Spectra laughing at the now blushing teen ghost rebel.

"Are you ready Mclain?" Clockwork asked making sure she was ready holding the necklace in his hands.

"Yeah...I'm ready." Ember said taking the necklace out of his hands and putting it on.

"Good luck." Clockwork says as she fades away leaving everyone staring at the spot Ember was floating in.

Dark Dan's Planet~

Ember teleported into a new world that felt evil and malicious. She looked around seeing people as slaves carrying giant rocks to a certian place. She flew at the Direction that everyone was going to when she got there she seen herself with Dark Dan with her jaw open. Her older self looked rebel to the core she had her hair in a pony tail with a left bang and three piercings on each side of her ear. Evil Ember had a punk rebel jacket that said "Mclain" in blue flames in the back. She also is wearing black leggings with grey combat boots. Ember looked closely and spotted a kid by her she knew it was her child but why with the dipstick!?

"Greetings slaves or mortals who have wrong me. This world we created will make a whole new Revolution!" Dark Ember says playing one loud note making everyone chant her name.

"Great. Now i'm a true adult authority." Ember said disgusted looking at her Evil self.

While this was going on Dark Dan reappear right in front of Evil Ember he was now mad that he didn't get what he went for.

"Did you get her?" Evil Ember asking kissing her husband on the lips quick before he got the chance to say anything.

"No. She was way to suspicious, I couldn't get the sound waves without her asking so much questions." Dark Dan told his wife.

"Hm...That is me when i want to know something." Evil Ember said turning around facing her only child.

"Nathaniel. What have you reported to your father?" Evil Ember asked Dan and her was now looking down at they son.

"Um..I reported that earth 576# has now been destroyed by a meteor Mother." Nathaniel reported bowing down to both his Mother and Father.

"Good boy, Now go see if you can search for any planets that's worth taking over." Dark Dan ordered his son Pointing at the door.

"Yes Father, As you wish." Nathaniel bow down again then left his Mother and Father flying away to do what he was told.

"I can't believe it...Clockwork was telling the truth. I do have horrible child." Ember said to herself making it seem like Clockwork said that to her.

"When are we going to take over that stupid world!?" Evil Ember asked her husband as she sat down in her throne bored.

"Relax my dark flame, Soon we will take over this world and theres it's just only a matter of time." Dark Dan smirk kissing his wife forehead.

"If it's only a matter of time...Then prove it to me my king." Dark Ember smirking evilly moving her index fingure towards her telling him to come to her.

"You're such a rebel...I'm glad i didn't turn you into a fat slob this time." Dan said bending his neck down to Evil Embers level making out with her as she put her arms around his neck.

"WHAT IS THIS!? I THINK I'M GOING TO BE SICK!" Ember told herself holding her mouth so she wont hologram throw up on herself.

When Dark Dan and Evil Ember stop making out she suggested another plan that caught Embers attention.

"You know we should both go into that earth you trying to control that way we can adsorb all the negative energy that's on that pathetic planet!" Evil Ember laughing evilly while her blue hair grew into bigger flames.

"That's not a bad idea! We will dominate that world if we did that plan." Dark Dan backing away from his wife flying up in the air.

"Until i teach my son new powers this plan needs to hold off. I'll come back when we ready." Dan said flying off to where he's son was.

"Hm...Men." Evil Ember simply said now playing with her guitar while everyone was chanting her name again.

"I guess this is all i can get for now." Ember said taking off the necklace as she teleport to where she came before.

Ghost Zone~

She reappear to Clockwork showing tiredness in her eyes like she been on a road trip for days.

"Hey...Clockwork...Why I'm so tired!? I didn't do anything." Ember asked holding onto Clockworks chair to regain her strength.

"That is because your body been teleported into three bodies that you don't own. You only own one body and that's your ghost half the other two is human and that's why you so exhausted." Clockwork telling her the answer to why she is so tired.

"I got the information that you need it's horrible but at the same time good for us." Ember fully back to normal.

Ember told everything to clockwork from Evil Embers plans to Dans she even told him about the make out they had back there. She told them how they wanted to seek greater power by negative energy to training her own son to become a monster with no heart.

"Hm...I see, Well you need you to go get Daniel. You two are the only ones that powerful enough to stop radiation force inside and out. So i want you to be nice to Daniel and make a agreement to work together tomorrow." Clockwork says turning into a elder.

"What!? ME AND HIM? I'll rather be friends with Klemper than team up with dipstick." Ember says floating away from Clockwork.

"Amber, You must do this the world is at state here. We won't have time to do it now because Daniel is still unconscious. I can see a path between you two." Clockwork told Ember smiling

"A path between us? There isn't no path between us! I don't like the Dipstick he's Annoying, Arrogant, and always take over everything!" Ember eyes lit up in flames along with her hair turning back to face Clockwork in rage.

"You will understand soon enough. In the meantime go back to your Realm and get some rest." Clockwork told Ember

"I don't need rest Clockwork! I need answers..." Ember said in a sad tone.

"You're true answers lies within Daniel." Clockwork says calmly turning into a elder him.

"Ugh! forget it." Ember said annoyed. She used the remaining power she had left and disappear whirlwind of blue flames.

Embers Realm~

When Ember got back to her realm she passed out on the floor drained out from the power she had left was now gone. After three hours of sleeping on the ground she woke up from huge noises outside of the ghost zone. She quickly got up and went outside of her realm to see Box Ghost, Lunch lady, and Box lunch, was talking about something.

"The Box Ghost never lies dear, I seen it with my own ghostly eyes!" Box Ghost telling his Wife and Daughter what he saw.

"That's stupid Dad! if you saw him then why he's not here now?" Box lunch questioned her father eye sight while holding onto her Mothers hand.

"I don't know, But with my amazing boxes he will soon feel my wrath!!" Box Ghost floating over them flexing his muscles.

"Hey Box idiot. What are you talking about? Who's "him" you're referring to?" Ember asked floating to the Box family.

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost! Do not interrupt me Rockstar of the Ghost world!" Box ghost told Ember holding up boxes in the air.

"Fine Then! I'll go ask Kitty then. See you around box losers." Ember said laughing flying away to Kitty's Realm.

"This is why i don't like to be seen with you two losers." Box lunch says floating away from her parents.

When Ember got to Kitty's Realm she didn't knock on Kittys door instead she phased inside her realm to give her the old scare, But when she came inside she wish she didn't.

"Hehehe...Johnny Don't kiss me right there it tickles." Kitty laughing at Johnny kissing her Neck, Cheeks, and shoulder this got Kitty turned on quite a bit.

"I can do more than that baby doll." Johnny says smirking evilly.

"AHEM!!!" Ember coughing loudly to get her friends attention blushing in the process.

"EMBER!?"Johnny and Kitty said at the same time getting away from each other quick.

"OH GOD YOU GUYS ARE NAKED!? ON THE COUCH!? WHY NOT IN THE BED!?" Ember seen everything then closed her eyes tight while blushing pure blue.

"HOLD ON REAL QUICK GIVE US A SECOND!" Kitty says trying to find her clothes while Johnny doing the same. When this was happening Ember just flew up outside her Kitty's Realm.

"I'LL COME BACK...LATER!" Ember told her best friend now gone.

Ember was looking everywhere to find information, She tried every ghost that knew any details about Dan but no what gave her answers she was looking for. So she gave up and flew back to her Realm slowly. There was one person she knew that know himself and that was the Dipstick.

"I hate to say this but Dipstick is the only person who knows himself better than anyone." Ember thought going to Danny's portal that was now open.

Fenton Works~

"Rest up Danny, Mom said by the end out tonight you'll feel good as new." Jazz told her brother standing up by his bedside.

"Thanks Jazz, I really don't know what happen...All i know is some guy stole my powers saying he need the power of sound or something." Danny says looking at her sister with a half smile.

"Well get some rest. I'll check up on you tomorrow." Jazz said now leaving her brother alone in his room.

"Jeez...I need to talk to Tuck." Danny says to himself

"Or talk to me instead." Ember said floating up in the air looking down at Danny.

"Ember! I'M GOING GHOST!" Danny turning automatically to Danny Phantom.

"Dipstick i just want to talk!" Ember saying this to Danny that she don't want to fight him.

"Well i do!" with that Danny turned intangible pushing Ember out of his house with him. When they got outside Danny use his Ghost rays on Ember she knew this was coming and dodge them all.

"Listen to me baby pop i need your help...This world and ghost zone needs it." Ember told him holding up both of her hands to tell him she surrenders.

"You serious...? Ember Mclain wants my help. And i thought Sams lies are worst." Danny laughing at what Ember said.

"This is pointless. How can i get you to Clockwork without beating you with a stick! I don't know why i even like you..." Ember lower her voice ready to just leave.

"Wait! You...you like me...?" Danny asked Ember.

"So what if i do? It doesn't matter anyway you're still a Dipstick and i'm still the queen of rock. Our lives weren't meant to be." Ember says looking down at her boots blushing lightly.

"I never knew you felt the same...Ember." Danny looking at Ember blusing also.

"Wait what?..." Ember now had her whole mouth hanging down.

"Yeah heh, I was like that to when i found out myself too. It's just...You grew onto me everyime we fight and make fun of each other. At least we have fun making fun of each other unlike Sam and Me." Danny says blusing dark red Ember lifted her head up when she heard this.

"You...Like me!?" Ember now questioned him.

"Yes...I mean No!...Yes...I don't know." Danny told Ember as he's blush increase to the max.

"Well i'll admit i do like you baby pop I've always have. At least now that are mature. You was annoying when you were four-teen."

"Heh, Good to know..." Danny says as he flew back on the ground turning back to his human form.

"Wow, First time not putting me in that stupid theroms." Ember said flying down to the ground where Danny was.

"Not really...You left youngblood on that boat long time ago." Danny now laughing softly but really was nervous.

"That doesn't count my Brother kept complaining to me why i left him when he finally got out of the boat. Now that was a trap that i couldn't forget." Ember telling Danny on what happen when she left youngblood.

"YOUNG BLOOD IS YOUR BROTHER!?" Danny asked her getting all up in her face.

"Yeah..." Ember reply back to him. Danny and Ember face was inch away from each others lips, Ember couldn't take the stalling anylonger and kissed him passionately on the lips. Danny was so shock that he stood like a cardboard, But soon relax when Ember wasn't kissing him rough but instead soft and smooth.

"Embers such a good kisser...Better than Sam!" Danny thought giving in from the kiss.

"The dipstick is kissing me back...AND HE'S TONGUE KISSING ME NOW!?" Ember thought as she felt Danny's tongue fighting with hers.

They made out for at least four minutes Danny couldn't hold much longer, Unlike her he needed air. Ember still continue making out with him but she knew he needed air so she move her lips from his. When she open her eyes she was now looking at a love struck Danny staring at her.

"Are we...A couple or..." Ember asked pullung one hair string behind her ear.

"I guess we are..." Danny says going in for another kiss. Ember was already freaking out that she asked out the Dipstick now he's ready for another kiss!? She did the only thing she can for now and that's to avoid him right now.

"I Um...GOTTA GO! I'LL see you soon? see you around baby pop!" Ember says to Danny as she disappeared into a whirlwind of flames again.

"Tucker isn't going to believe this..." Danny told himself watching Ember fly off.

It was now Friday everyone was at the schools theater watching Mr lancer talk and what not. Danny was half a sleep Tucker was working on his new gadget and Sam was looking at Danny far away seeing if he was doing anything.

"Ladies and gentlemen I like to present the 24th anniversary of Casper High!" Mr Lancer says with happiness in his voice. Every student was staring at him with a bored look ready to go home, Some was even sleeping.

"This is worst than getting bullied everyday right Danny?" Tucker says bumping his elbow to Danny's shoulder waking him up.

"Yeah i'll rather get dump in trash than this! Have you made anything that'll get us out of here faster?" Danny says yawning loudly.

"Yeah man, I made these indestructible walkie-talkies that changes Mr Lancer voice! It's pretty cool." Tucker told his friend only for the walkie-talkies to break

instantly.

"Aw Man i shouldv'e used Dad's car radio instead." Tucker said looking down at his failed experiment.

"And this is why i love you Tuck." Danny says staring at his best friend with a smile. He suddenly got a blue mist coming out of his mouth, He got up and told Tucker he'll be right back. Sam seen Danny leave the theater and followed him. When she saw Danny she seen Ember with him! so she hid behind a locker and watch them.

"Hey my Flame." Danny spoke greeting his new girlfriend.

"Sup Dipstick, Are you ready to see Clockwork?" Ember asked sitting on her guitar in the air.

"Ready? Clockwork? What's going on Ember?" Danny looking up at Ember confused.

"I'll explain later Baby pop, Ride with me and i MIGHT make ouy with you the rest of the way, While we ride on my guitar." Ember says patting down on her guitar waiting for Danny to get on

"How can i say no to that?" Danny said smiling showing his white teeth agreeing to go with Ember.

"Wait! Danny Why you with Ember Mclame!?" Sam screamed now showing herself.

"The same reason you're with Dash." Danny said not turning to face Sam.

"This isn't you Danny...I know i made a mistake but do you really have to be with her!?" Sam asked getting closer to him but stop when she notice Ember was now in front of him.

"What do we have here? hm...We have a cheater, A lier, And betrayed Dipstick. Ding Ding! We have a loser!!" Ember says laughing at Sam.

"What about you? You probably cheated on Metal can a bunch of times." Sam smirking earning Ember to get mad off the bat.

"So,You wanna get personal? Well then let's Get PERSONAL!" Ember eyes were now red as her hair reaching the schools ceiling.

"EMBER STOP!" Danny ordered Ember. But it was to late Ember rushed towards Sam with her guitar sending Power cords her way. Sam didn't hesitate and ran off to think of a plan, Danny looked back and ran right behind them.

"I'm Going Ghost!" Danny shouted turning into Phantom flying behind Ember. When he got to the side of her he started to talk her out of this.

"Ember you need to stop! She can actually die from your attacks!!" Danny says nervous hoping the attacks won't hit Sam.

"That's the goal Baby pop." Ember told him still firing Ghost rays at her.

"I can't let her kill Sam even if i'm mad at her. I gotta do something to help her out." Danny thought. He then fire a plasma beam at the unexpected Ember sending her right crashing in cafeteria.

"Sam! You need to get out of here I'll handle Ember." Danny said flying over Sam as she still runs.

"I can take care of het myself Danny!" Sam told pulling out a Fenton theroms.

"Why are girls so arrogant?" Danny asked himself still flying following Sam.

When they reach the cafeteria Danny and Sam was both seeing a enraged Ember coming out with flames around her burning everything that was intact. Danny knew he mesed up big time.

"Aw man...I'm so dead." Danny said sweating in fear.

"You wanna side with her? Then so be it!" Ember tilting her head forward to them with flames. Danny then went straight to Sam and used his force field to block Embers flames.

"Why you helping me? I thought you hated me..." Sam asked still getting protected by Danny's shield.

"I...Don't hate you...Just disappointed by your actions." Danny said struggling to hold off Embers flames.

"Screw this, i'll just pound my way in Baby pop!" Ember says grabing her guitar hitting on Danny's force field.

"Oh great. This again..." Danny thought as his Shield was cracking. Embers last hit send him flying away from Ember and Sam.

"Now that Dipstick out of the way it's time for you to be disappear...FOREVER!" Ember told Sam putting her whole hand in front of Sam ready to blast her to pieces.

"Ember! I hate to do this to you my dancing flame but you lead me no choice!" Danny says coming back just in time using his energy absorption to drain Embers powers then used it to turn her powers into a ghost ray firing a powerful blast at her. She flew back so hard part of the Schools walls was crashing down on her. Every student rushed out of the theater to see where was the commotion coming from even Mr lancer followed the kids.

"Ember..." Mr Lancer said with a disappointed tone in his voice. Everyone pushed him out of the way to chant Embers name like they did a long time ago.

"EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!" the students shouted repeatedly.

"DIPSTICK! I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ember getting up from the crash going straight to Danny with her guitar.

"Oh...Crap the more people chant her name the more she'll be kicking my butt! I need Tucker to sing." Danny turned real quick to see if he seen Tucker in the crowd and he did so he told his best friend to sing.

"TUCKER! SING IT'S THE ONLY WAY!" Danny demanded while dodging Embers swings from her guitar.

"Sorry Dude! No mic with me with me this time!" Tucker told him in the background.

"Guess i'll do what a boyfriend should do." Danny thought grabing Embers guitar in a perfect time. He then grab her chin and pulled her closer to him earning her a kissed on the lips. Ember didn't expect this at all but soon gave in wrapping her arms around his neck closing in the kiss completely. Sam, Tucker, Dash, Kwan, Star, Paulina, Mr Lancer, And every student Gasp at this. Ember and Danny was now the center of attention.

"Are you feeling better now my flame?" Danny asked staring directly at Embers eyes.

"Yeah...I am, I would've killed that girl if it wasn't for you." Ember says smirking. Her hair went back to it's normal size because of the kiss she got from her boyfriend to cool her down.

"I thought i lost you my flame." Danny says looking away turning back to Danny fenton.

"You did! Even if you are cute right now i'm still mad." Ember frustrated pusing Danny away from her crossing arms still mad.

"Heh, Oh Ember you sure are a tough one." Danny laughing puting one hand over his neck.

"I can't believe Fen-Toenail is dating Ember..."Dash said with his jaw open like Kwan.

"This isn't what i expected" Tucker told himself not really understanding how Ember and Danny got together.

"EMBER MCLAIN LEAVE THIS SCHOOL IMMEDIATELY! AND TAKE DANIEL WITH YOU, HE'S SUSPENDED FOR CAUSING MAYHEM AND DESTRUCTION...AGAIN!" Mr lancer shouted inside the megaphone. Trying to keep his distant from the Supernatural ghosts that was standing in front of him.

"You wanna go to Clockwork now my dancing flame?" Danny questioned Ember holding out his hand.

"Why of course." Ember took his hand she lifted her free hand in the air and vanish in flames.

Everyone stop looking at the now Gone space Danny and Ember were in so they went back to the theater saying "Aww" sadly while going back inside.

"Hey Sam, are you alright?" Tucker asked holdbg his hand out for Sam.

"Yeah...I guess." Sam said taking his offer pulling her self up with Tuckers strength.

"I can't believe he's really dating her. He got over me pretty fast..."Sam lower her tone in a sad voice.

"Well you did break his heart with you know..."Tucker said looking away from Sam.

"I know, I know. But it has to be a way for Danny to at least forgive me. I need a way to get rid of Ember but how?.." Sam thinking putting her index finger on her forehead.

"There's always a way to get rid of her Sam just show Danny the negative side if her that'll sure to question Embers true personality!" Tucker laughing taking all if his words as a joke.

"You're so right! Thanks Tuck i owe you one." Sam told her friend waving goodbye to him.

"Wait...What...?? Sam I was-..." It was already to late, Sam left soon as Tucker blink once he didn't get any chance to tell Sam it was just a joke but he strug his shoulder walking back to the theater.

End of Chapter 3!

Next Chapter: Coming soon... I'll post 2 chapters each Monday. Anways stay tune!


	4. Another Earth

Danny and Ember appear in Clockworks Realm holding hands walking up to Clockwork ready for the mission, At least Ember is.

"Sorry we late Clockwork, Dipstick wanted to save his idiot ex who tried to test my patience." Ember took her hand away from Danny crossing her arms again.

"Well we wouldv'e been here Clockwork, But some people like seeking attention." Danny says crossing his arms as well.

"At least i care about you! You're still not even over her." Ember said looking at her boyfriend enraged.

"That isn't true! If you wasn't so determined to kill Sam we would have been to Clockwork doing whatever he needs!" Danny says getting into Embers face.

"You want to say that again Baby pop?" Ember told her boyfriend pulling out her guitar slowly behind her back.

"Enough. I didn't bring you two over here just for you to fight. Daniel, You and Ember have important mission that must be completed." Clockwork becoming aggravated by the two as he turns into a child.

"Hehe...Sorry Clockwork...Please explain." Danny says looking at Clockwork with full attention only on him.

"Me and Ember disgust unusual events from a altered world that your counterpart created. Dan has free himself from the thermos you put him in, The world he created is pure evil no one can stop it not even me...When this Hourglasses runs out of sand all of us will vanish forever." Clockwork showing Ember and Danny the Hourglass.

"How can we stop him Clockwork? It tooked all my powers just to beat him! Now me and Ember have to face enyire, You and Ember have important mission that must be completed." Clockwork becoming aggravated by the two as he turns into a child.

"It's very simple Daniel, You and Ember will go into the world Dan has created and grab the Ruby diamond that he possess around his neck. That would instantly shattered the world, Leaving you two only one second to take off the necklace i provide you sending you back here, If you don't you will die along with them." Clockwork not wasting anymore time and gave Ember the necklace.

"Now go, Time isn't on our side with this one." Clockwork commanded Danny and Ember to leave at once.

"Thanks Clockwork, I think me and Baby pop can handle ourselves." Ember says holding her boyfriends hand tight ready to go.

"Good Luck Amber, And try to not get jealous of the other Amber." Clockwork chuckles knowing what will happen.

"Yeah, Yeah. I got it." Ember told Clockwork putting on the necklace slowly fading away with Danny from Clockworks eye sight.

"Do you honestly think they would break the Ruby Diamond from him?" Observant asked coming out from the shadow with Observant 2 behind.

"I know so, If they Don't this world would be just a memory." Clockwork still looking at the Hourglass turning into a adult.

Dark Dan's Planet~

Danny was the first to land inside of Dan's planet following by Ember who landed on Danny's back crushing him with her weight.

"Ember...You're...Crushing me!" Danny says turning into a shade of blue in the face.

"Oh sorry Baby pop..." Ember quickly got up and offer her hand.

"Thanks "Amber" that's very nice of you." Danny tease holding onto Embers hand pulling himself up.

Ember Grab Danny's shirt pulling him closer to her face with flames in her eyes.

"Don't provoke me Phantom." Ember lower her tone hoping he got the hint.

"You Got it my Blue Flame" Danny says kissing her nose lightly. Ember let go of Danny's shirt blushing tremendously at what Danny did. She pulled him into a kiss he allowed this and kissed back.

"Now let's find ourselves, I don't want to become space dust because of you." Ember still blushing floating away from Danny.

"Wait Ember, Are we suppose to be solid in this world? This planet is not even real

Danny questioned walking behind Ember.

"Clockwork didn't say anything about being solid. So i guess we in this world like everyone else. Any more questions Dipstick?" Ember says looking back at her boyfriend

"Yeah...Look!" Danny pointed where he was looking at Ember turned around to where he pointed. It was a huge dark mansion with gates around it making it look spooky.

"Let's get this fight started!" Ember telling her boyfriend floating to the mansion.

"Hold on Ember, Clockwork clearly said Dan has the Ruby Diamond on him. We don't know if he in this place." Danny said making sure eveything is in place before they go inside.

"Fine...Let's go intangible then Baby pop!" Ember smiling as she grab her Dipstick going inside the wall intangible with Danny.

When Ember and Danny got inside they saw Dark Ember talking to a child looking up at her listening to her talk. While this was going on Danny got on Embers guitar looking down at the scene.

"Did you get any latest research on what your Father ordered?" Dark Ember asked looking down at her son.

"Yes, I've got everything Father asked for Mother." Nathaniel replied back as he bow down to his Mother.

"Good. Did you get any details from the report?" Dark Ember pacing back and forth waiting for a reply.

"Yes Mother, I gather information on Planet Earth 183# that there's a Gold Diamond Ruby that can make this world indestructible instead of space particles combine together." Nathaniel responded back.

While they was talking Ember and Danny was listening to everything Danny couldn't help but to stare at Dark Ember with hearts in his eyes Ember notice this and became jealous...Of herself!

"What you looking at!?" Ember asked with jealousy in her voice.

"Someone so...gorgeous..." Danny said looking down at Dark Ember still in the air by Embers guitar.

"I hope she will still be "gorgeous" when everyone gets wipeout from existence because of her!" Ember sarcastically mocked him.

"Well i'm sorry! I can't even see her whole body that kid is in the way." Danny rolling his eyes at Ember.

"That kid is our Son!" Ember shouted in a low tone so they won't look up at them.

"WAIT WHAT!?" Danny yelled causing Ember to put her hand on Danny's mouth.

"Did you hear something Mother?" Nathaniel asked looking around

"It must be the torture chamber. Now come along child, The crowd awaits." Dark Ember commanded Nathaniel to walk with her.

"Yes Mother." Nathaniel said now walking behind her.

When Dark Ember and Nathaniel left, Danny and Ember went back normal looking around the mansion.

"That was close..." Danny wiping sweat from his forehead.

"We need to follow her Dipstick. She can lead the way to finding you." Ember told him flying to the doors Dark Ember went into.

Ember and Danny got to the place where Dark Ember led them to. They was now viewing a crowd of people worshiping Dark Ember and her son when they made their entrance.

"Oh great. You hypnotize the whole world in this universe". Danny staring at all the people who was bowing down to Dark Ember.

"There's no time to stare like this is a museum. It's time to get rid of this false world." Ember said flying towards Dark Ember throwing ghost rays to her.

Nathaniel Ghost Sense went off in one of his nose with green mist coming out. He seen Embers attack coming to them and used his Ghostly Wail with ease sending Danny and Ember back.

"Nathaniel, Take care of them. Mother wants to see what you can do." Dark Ember ordered him

"Yes Mother." Nathaniel reply back to his Mother. Nathaniel Flew to Ember and Danny sending them a large red ball of plasma to them. Ember barely dodge this as he kept doing this repeatedly.

"Ember you take care of well...Yourself. I'll take him on myself." Danny says jumping off her guitar turning into Danny Phantom.

"Now that's the face i love to see! Don't screw us over Baby pop." Ember told Danny as she went for her evil self.

"Okay kid, It's just you and me." Danny going into his fighting stance.

"You look like Father...No matter your awful aura will end here." Nathaniel showing no emotions summoning a flamming electric guitar in his right hand.

"That's uh..New." Danny says blasting green plasma beams at him then finished him off with a Cryokinesis ball of ice throwing all of it's energy at him.

"Take that Kid! Now you'll learn the meaning of respect your elders." Danny said laughing.

The smoke from the blast Danny made slowly fades away, Danny was now looking at the child who didn't have anything on him, He was undamaged by Danny's attack.

"That attack was Child's play." Nathaniel says floating emotionless from the attack.

"This kid isn't even a kid..." Danny said surprised that he didn't hurt him one bit.

"Let me Show you imposter, What my Father taught me." Nathaniel spreading his arms away from each other.

"I'm Going Phantom!" Nathaniel shouted turning into Nathaniel Phantom. He looked similar to his Father. He had white flames like his Father and Mother he had a jumpsuit that was grey and black with the letter "P" logo on his chest. Lastly he had a black cape with a P logo on his back also.

"HE CAN BECOME GHOST!?" Danny freaking out that he has great advantage

against him.

Dark Ember and Ember fight~

Ember and Dark Ember was clashing back to back, Ember used everything she can on Dark Ember with not no single scratch on her. Ember became exhausted by dodging Dark Embers attacks.

"I can't keep doing this..." Ember thought about to collapse right on the floor but still tried her best to float.

"Tell me...Why do you look like me? Are you trying to impress me?" Dark Ember asked staring at Ember with a smirk.

"Yeah right, You maybe a altered version of me but that Doesn't mean i'm trying to impress you, Afterall i'm the queen of pop in my world!" Ember says floating down regaining her stamina.

"Oh? So that boy you're with, Is he my Dan? He kinda looks hot..." Dark Ember smiled as she was looking at Danny fight Nathaniel.

"Say What!? Where do you come off at? Stay away from my Dipstick!" Ember spoke getting jealous

"I'm just curious that's all...He certainly has the charm and looks." Dark Ember lightly laugh floating back to her thorn like the match was already over.

"You're not going to take Baby pop away from me even if you are me!" Ember determined to beat Dark Ember.

"Let's see if you can keep your "Baby pop" then." Dark Ember snapping her finger to bring out her assistants. When they appear it was Embers two best friends.

"KITTY!? SPECTRA!?" Ember floating up to make sure her eyes wasn't lying.

"Assistant 1 and 2 finish her. Don't kill her, She is me afterall." Dark Ember commands them.

"As you wish Empress." Assistant 1 said known as Kitty. She dash her way to Ember with full speed catching her off guard.

"Are you kidding me!? Clockwork is a fool if he thinks me and Dipstick can beat these freaks." Ember flying away from the ghost rays Kitty and Spectra threw at her.

"Ember...We don't have any more time! They are stalling you, there isn't anyone there!" Clockwork voice coming from the necklace Ember had on.

"Clockwork! I'm so glad to see you for once. How do me and Dipstick stop them then?" Ember asked trying to avoid Kitty and Spectras attacks.

"Dan is tampering with you and Daniels Thoughts and emotions. None of this is real just your imagination scattered into different places, Making you feel, see, and hear something that isn't there only your mind." Clockwork told Ember inside of the necklace.

"How did i not see that? So if i don't think, It will be a blank thought instead of actually thinking..." Ember says still flying away from Kitty and Spectra.

"exactly." Clockwork said Hoping she gets it now.

Ember took a deep breath and stopped everything. From flying, Talking, Thinking, and anything that distracted her. When she open her eyes she no longer seen anything just Danny fighting with himself.

"It...It work!" Ember stuttered a little but overcame it with enjoyment in her voice. She couldn't believe Clockwork words were true.

"Now i gotta give Dipstick a hand...Fun." Ember rolling her eyes now flying over to Danny watching him fight no one.

"STAY BACK! I'M NOT THE FATHER!" Danny shouted yelling to no one as he kept throwing endless Plasma beams at randomly.

"HEY DIPSTICK!" Ember speaking to Danny with no respect at all.

"Ember enough with the nicknames and help me out!" Danny says blocking for no reason.

"That's the thing! Clockwork told me this is just an illusion. Dan's messing with our minds to think that we see something, But in reality we just fighting air!" Ember yelled hard enough for Danny to fully heard what she said crystal clear.

"Then that's why My attacks didn't get to him...Hm...Aright, I'll try to clear my thoughts." Danny says letting everything go from his mind while standing still. When he open his eyes the only person he saw was his flame.

"Y...YOU RIGHT! YEAH! I BEAT HIM!" Danny cheered himself dancing in the air.

"You can dance later Baby pop, Right now we need to find the other you." Ember stil not thinking it's over yet.

"I really thought me beating you two like a punching bag with false visions will stall you till the Hourglass goes down. But i knew someway Clockwork would eventually contact you, messing up with my plans." Dark Dan said this made both Ember and Danny looked back now seeing Dan was not impressed.

"Look Ember! He has the Ruby Diamond Danny surprised that he had such a thing they was looking for.

"Really!? WHERE!? I DIDN'T NOTICE AT ALL!" Ember was being completely sarcastic by how late Danny was.

"Silly ignorant children, Do you really think you can take this from my bare hands!?" Dark Dan laughing while holding the Ruby Diamond necklace as his hair grew into white heated flames.

If that's how you want to play will just have to take it...By force! Ember spoke up getting into a fighting stance with Danny to back her up.

"This is going to be fun..." Dark Dan smiled viciously.

Fenton Works~

At the Fenton Works kitchen it was pure chaos. Jazz and Sam were arguing about Wheres Danny, Tucker was watching wishing the fight would be over with, And Jack and Maddie was making a new Fenton gadget to locate Danny.

I told you eight times already Sam, I don't know where my little brother is. Jazz slightly getting annoyed.

"But you're his sister! You obviously know where he is." Sam assuming Jazz knows everything about Dannys whereabouts.

"I'm not his mother Sam i'm his sister." Jazz simply stated looking back down at her book sitting at the kitchen table.

"Danny hasn't came back to school since Ember was last there. me and Tucker are getting worried about him." Sam said still concern for her ex.

"And Danny didn't even call me, Trust me he calls me everyday." Tucker says looking inside the Fentons refrigerator.

"Well i know for one thing he's sure isn't in the refrigerator Tucker." Jazz smiled looking at Tucker stuff his face with food.

"Come on Tuck, We'll just take the Specter Speeder and try to find him in the Ghost Zone." Sam walking away grabbing Tuckers arms pulling him out the kitchen.

Sam and Tucker made it to Fenton works basement where the magic happens. Sam saw the married couple making another "Fenton Foamer" for backup. This was a perfect time to ask them Can they use the Specter Speeder.

"Um...Ms Fenton? Can we uh...Use the Specter Speeder?" Sam asked tapping on Maddies back from behind.

Maddie's instincts kicked in immediately grabing hold of Sams arm pulling her foward slamming her onto the ground hard. She notice that Sam wasn't a intruder, She gasp at how badly she hurted Sam.

"Sam! I'm So Sorry dear! You know i don't like people sneaking up behind me." Maddie looking down at Sam with guilt on what she did.

"That's okay...My pain never leaves me." Sam said getting up painfully.

"Can we use your Specter Speeder Ms Fenton? We don't usually ask you, Danny just gets it for us."

"Sure sweetie, JACK! fire up the Specter Speeder 2000!" Maddie force her husband to stop working.

"Okay, Okay. Sam! Tuck! Make sure you find my baby boy!" Jack says throwing the keys at Tucker but failed to catch it.

"Ow Man! I was eating, Not playing baseball!" Tucker rubbing his face where the key left a mark at.

"Here Tucker, I know it's not helping out much but good luck."Jazz said giving him the keys he drop.

"Thanks..." Tucker smiled blushing a little.

"No problem." Jazz repiled back with a smile.

"I'm not even going to ask how you got down here Jazz, But whatever let's go Tuck." Sam says getting inside the vehicle.

"Oh right hehe...Well i'll see you around Jazz." Tucker wink at Jazz while walking to the vehicle.

"Come on Tucker! We need to find Danny like now." Sam ready to leave.

"Alright, Alright i'm coming..." Tucker said getting inside the Specter Speeder with Sam.

Sam and Tucker flew up in the air and went straight into the Ghost portal leaving Jazz, Maddie and Jack watching them go inside the portal.

"Jazz you need to brush up on your flirting skills young lady." Maddie telling her only Daughter that shes bad.

"Mooooom!! Me and Tucker are just friends." Jazz told her Mother

"And you two will stay friends! I'll blast any boy, Ghost, Man, or even a hotdog who takes my princess!" Jack chime in the conversation.

"Ugh! i'm going upstairs..." Jazz says walking back upstairs.

Ghost Zone~

Sam searched everywhere for Danny but she couldn't find anything that could lead them to clues, Even Tucker gave up on the search.

"We will never find him!" Sams voice became more frustrated.

"Cheer up Sam, Maybe he's on a personal one on one mission." Tucker leaning back ready to take a nap.

"Cheer up!? Tucker, Danny might be in trouble and we just standing here doing nothing." Sam looking at Tucker trying not to give up on Danny.

"Okay, Let me think Sam." Tucker said thinking about what Danny told him before he disappeared.

While Tucker was thinking about what Danny said to him before he left, Sam grew tired of waiting she just sat back looking at the Ghost zone inside. Two Ghost saw the Specter Speeder and started guessing who was in it.

"Hey Kitten, isn't that Phantom parents logo on that thing?" Johnny straining his eyes to see if he was right.

"You right Johnny, Why does Danny need a vehicle if he can just float in the Ghost Zone like us?" Kitty questioned herself

"I don't know Baby doll let's go see who it really is then." Johnny now riding his bike in the air with Kitty holding onto him.

Soon as Johnny got there he seen Danny's two best friends he then spoke to them in the air hoping to get awnsers.

"You're Phantom friends..." Johnny looking at them with disgust.

"Yeah? So what? Have you guys seen Danny?" Sam asked

"Um no? Even if we did Danny isn't your boyfriend anymore so if he's with Ember it's none of your business." Kitty says getting defensive over her best friend boyfriend.

"I Don't want Danny! Just tell us where he is!" Sam raging holding her fist tight by Kittys comment.

"Sorry we ain't telling, But what i can tell you is the Ghost Zone is having a drink night out tonight wanna come?" Johnny asking Sam out

What? is this guy really asking me out?...In front of his girl!? Sam thought

"Johnny! Now you're flirting with her!?" Kitty raising her voice in Johnnys ear.

"You no i'm kidding kitten, You're the only girl for me." Johnny turning his head and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Aww...Johnny..." Kitty says holding Johnnys back tight.

"Um...I'm sorry to interrupt you guys love story, But is there anyone we can see to find where Danny is?" Tucker politely asked

"Well we do know one person who can help you two out but you guys have to be respectful to Clockwork." Kitty said in a serious voice

"Take us to him." Sam told kitty ready as ever.

Johnny nod his head and rode his bike to where Clockwork was at, Sam followed behind Johnny and Kitty to the destination of johnny riding to.

"Here i come Danny..." Sam softly said to herself.

End of Chapter 4!

Next time: Love Triangle


	5. Love Triangle

When the group got there Johnny told Sam and Tucker they shouldn't get to bossy or mean with Clockwork and how he knows everything. Kitty told them more information and all she knew about Danny and Ember, Johnny then left the two Adults to do what they came here for.

"Are..y-You... ready... Tucker?" Sam sweating at a fast rate.

"You know it! Are you okay Sam? it looks like your face went pale." Tucker looking at his best friend worried.

"Of course i'm not okay...We about to go inside his lair. He knows everything! Future, Past, And what's going to happen right now..." Sam told him worried about her future with Danny.

"Let's go find out then!" Tucker putting on a Fenton suit that prevents them from dying in the Ghost Zone.

"Yeah you right...Hand one of them suits over!" Sam reaching for her own suit.

Clockworks Realm~

"You two don't have to hide. I knew you were both coming." Clockwork says knowing Sam and Tucker was hiding.

"Um..Mr Clockwork? We have a few questions that we want to know" Sam fully coming out from hiding.

"What do you want to know?" Clockwork asked turning into a elder.

"Woah..He really is Father time..." Sam and Tucker thought the same thing.

"We...WE WANT TO KNOW WHERE DANNY IS!" Sam said screaming at Clockwork.

"He's saving the World Samantha, like how he always do." Clockwork simply stated

"But Clockwork...Where is he? We been searching everywhere for him." Tucker getting closer to Clockwork.

"Daniel is in Another world." Clockwork told them as he turned into a kid

"WHAT!?" Both Sam and Tucker said at the same time.

"Don't Worry, I'm keeping a close eye on them. I gave them a necklace so i can see what's going on." Clockwork smiled knowing everything will be okay

"Can we see? Mr Clockwork? If...Thats..Okay with you." Sam asked Clockwork curious on what's going on.

"Of course you can." Clockworld told Sam he then turn on his screen to see full access of what's going on with Ember and Danny.

Dark Dan's Planet~

The fight between Ember and Danny against Dan was going great. They overpowered Dan with both their powers combine together. Dan couldn't hold out and much longer, He then tried to persuade Ember in joining him.

"Ember...Don't Do this dear, Think of all the things we can conquer together!" Dan told Ember while holding his chest bleeding out.

"Don't listen to him Ember he's just trying to use you like before." Danny says looking at her.

"Nonsense, Why would i lie? I made an entire world where you are my queen and I'm your king. We even have a son...So what do you say? Join me..Ember" Dan said persuading her.

"Not a chance Dipstick. I'll never betray my Baby pop." Ember preparing for her final attack.

"Why you little uneducated..." Dan was going to say something but got trapped inside of her of Embers Ecto-Tornado Cage making him vulnerable.

"NOW DIPSTICK!" Ember telling Danny to finish him off

"I'm on it!" Danny charged his Plasma beam to the max then threw it with all of his might at Dan.

"NOOOOOO!!!!" Dan Scream at the top of his lungs seeing the Plasma beam coming his way, He was defenseless.

The blast was so powerful that it blind Ember and Danny temporary. Dan along with the Ruby diamond he on fades away causing a mass explosion. When Danny and Ember was able to see again They only saw dust floating in the air.

"Yes we won! We beat...Well...Me!" Danny says happy as ever.

"Oh no...Dipstick!" Ember grab Danny's arm and pulled him closer to her taking off the necklace quickly sending them back to earth.

Clockwork's Lair~

Ember was the first one to appear back to Clockworks realm falling on the ground, Soon after Danny appear as well falling down on top of Ember.

"Get off Dipstick!" Ember struggled to get him off.

"Hold on...I need to catch my breath. That teleportation did a number on me." Danny holding his stomach resting on top of Ember.

"I SAID GET OFF!" Ember using her last strength to push Danny off her.

Danny and Ember got up with a tired face face expression. They looked around and found Clockwork, Sam, and Tucker looking at them.

"Sam? Tucker? What you guys doing here!?" Danny asks

"Danny! I've missed you so much!" Sam went over to him hugging him tightly.

"Sam...Why you here? How do you even know Clockwork?" Danny said removing Sams arms off him.

"Yeah, Why is she here Clockwork? Did she become your personal janitor?" Ember laughed at her own joke

"You lucky i didn't bring the thermos." Sam looking at Ember deadly.

"It won't work genius, that thing you suck ghost in sends them back to the Ghost Zone, We already in the Ghost Zone!" Ember laughing so more at Sams stupidity.

"Well at least I was Dannys ex before you." Sam coming closer to Ember

"At least i don't stalk him all the time. You're so obsess with him like get a life okay?" Ember glaring at Sam.

While Ember and Danny argue Clockwork, Tucker, And Danny stared at them. Danny and Tucker wanted to see who would win and Clockwork had a irritated look on his face.

"I never had girls fight over me before..." Danny smiling wide with a blush.

"You living the best life ever Danny." Tucker comment back also smiling looking at the two girls fight.

"Amber, Samantha that's enough. You and Daniel did a amazing job I knew you two would save the world." Clockwork said turning into a Adult

"Thanks Clockwork, It was hard but we overcame it." Danny looked at Ember with a smile.

"That's right Baby pop, I had a blast with you." Ember says floating to Danny giving him a kiss.

"Ugh! Whatever." Sam rolled her eyes.

"It looks like someone jealous~" Tucker

sneakers.

"I guess...This is where we say goodbye Ember." Danny says looking down at the floor blushing.

"Yep...It was fun...Beating the other you Dipstick." Ember told Danny as she lift his head up.

"Wow...She looks so amazing..." Danny thought staring at her green eyes.

Danny went closer to Embers face kissing her first. Ember wrap her arms around his neck pulling him more into the kiss. He then wraps his arms around her waist tightly having no gap between them. Once they got done kissing Danny was the first one to speak.

"Do you wanna i dont know...Go to Nasty Burgers with me tomorrow?" Danny ask still holding onto Embers waist.

"That sounds gross, But i'll go even though ghost don't have to eat." Ember accepted his offer.

"Great...I'll see you then." Dannys face turning pure red.

"See you later Dipstick." Ember kissing her boyfriend cheeks then vanished in flames.

"DUDE YOU GOT YOURSELF A DATE!" Tucker proud of his best friend giving him a high five

"Great..." Sam said crossing her arms with even more mad.

"Thanks Clockwork for everything." Danny says to him about to leave with Sam and Tucker.

"You're welcome, Thank you Daniel for saving the world once again." Clockwork told Danny turning to a elder he was watching the young adults leave his lair.

Sam, And Tucker were inside the Specter Speeder while Danny was floating beside them to keep Sam and Tucker safe.

"I can't believe i have a date!" Danny flying around circles happy.

"Danny! You've been saying that the whole ride knock it off." Sam talking to Danny through Fenton Phones

"It kinda does feel like it dude." Tucker agreeing with Sam."

"Hehe...Sorry, But hey we at my portal now." Danny says going back inside the fenton portal along with Sam and Tucker behind.

Fenton Works~

When the trio got back to Danny's house they were greeted with hugs and kisses from each of their parents. This Shocked everyone but Tucker.

"Sammy-kins! Me and your Father miss you very much!" Pam greeted her daughter with a hug.

"Mom...Dad? What are two doing here? Sam asked getting embarrass by her Mothers love

"Well Sammy, We didn't see you in your room, So we came to the Fentons house to see if they had you...And they did!"Jeremy laughing along with his wife.

"I hate my life..." Sam lower her voice so no one could hear.

Next were Tuckers parents they weren't to worried about him like Sam folks were but they still came to check up on him.

"Son! We were so worried about you, did you have fun at the Fentons house today?" Maurice asked his son happy that his son is okay and well.

"Apart from being a third wheel again and getting no screen time, I'll say i had a pretty okay day." Tucker replied back to his Father.

"I'm just glad you're okay. Group Hug!" Angela told her Husband and son, and they did just that.

"Man, I love you guys." Tucker said glad to see his parents once more.

And Last we had Danny he was staring at Tucker and Sams parents showing them love and support, While he was watching them his big sister Jazz ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Danny...Even though you were gone for a while i still miss you." Jazz still hugging him.

"Hehe...Jazz...You're freaking me out right now." Danny confused on why he's sister acting so weird.

"Sorry little brother, I got worried about you even Sam did." Jazz told Danny tilting her head left where Sam was at with her parents.

"Sam? She was worried?..." Danny whispers softly

"Yes Danny, That's why i'm telling you make sure you tell them next time." Jazz whispers back.

"Don't worry Jazz i will." Danny now speaking in his regular voice again.

"Everyone! Jack like to make a announcement!" Maddie getting everyone attention.

"Well this should be interesting." Danny says to himself.

Thanks Maddie, I present to you ladies and gentlemen a The Fenton Finder 3000 it can track Any Ghost! I've made it myself." Jack telling everyone giving Maddie no credit.

Maddie gave Jack a death stare hinting he forgot to add her in the creation they made.

"Oh! And my wonderful wife who made it also." Jack giving Maddie a quick peck on the forehead

"Awww...Jack you shouldn't have~" Maddie holding her husbands waistline.

"Okay, Remind me to throw up later." Danny told his two best friends

"WIll do." Tucker and Sam said at the same time.

It was now Saturday, Danny was so tired from last night he had to save the entire world...Again. But he didn't care today was the day he can spend time with Ember. He got up brushed his teeth put on his same old clothes and rushed out the door waited for Ember to come.

"What's taking her so long?" Danny says still waiting.

Danny was waiting for Ember to come, Then blue mist came out of his mouth. He was going to say his catchphrase but someone stop him from saying it.

"Baby pop! Sorry i was late, got in so much drama with Kitty and her stupid boyfriend." Ember telling Danny why she was late. She then floated down to the ground and gave him a quick hug.

"Wow, First time i'm seeing you...Nice!" Danny says blushing lightly

"Don't ruin it." Ember said floating back up in the air.

"What are we going to do today my Flame?" Danny floating up also.

"You're the boy, I thought you had everything sorted out." Ember told Danny while messing up his hair.

"Hm...We can always go to the Mo-..." Danny got blasted by a rocket launcher sending him crashing inside a wall. Ember looked at the person who blast Danny away from her.

"Skulker..." Ember was sicken to see his face again

"Ember, You left me for the Ghost Child!?" Skulker angrily asked

"I didn't leave you for anyone! You love hunting more than me!" Ember answered his quesion with rage

"I work my hardest to give you the perfect collections i have! You never even tried to get to know me." Skulker told Ember

"Yes i have idiot, You thought my favorite color was a guitar. You stereotype about Everything! Embers hair going up in high flames.

"Well maybe i wouldn't be this way if yo-..." Skulker was about to say but got shot down by a Ghost ray by Danny.

"Hey trash bin, Girls don't like it when you harass them." Danny mocked Skulker floating up in the air by Ember

"At first i wanted your pelt, Now i want your heart Crushed!" Skulker sending missiles at Danny

Danny quickly went intangible As the missiles failed to hit him he went back solid.

"Now it's my turn! I'M GOING GHOST!" Danny instantly turning into Phantom. He then flew towards Skulker sending him

a powerful energy strike punch to the face.

KA-POW!

Skulker Robot suit land him right on the ground hard, Calling it a win for Danny Phantom.

"Can i have one day without Ghost coming at me?" Danny says floating down where Skulker was.

While Danny was taking care of putting Skulker back to the Thermos, Ember was looking at how strong her Dipstick was Sure he is annoying but he made up for it by being her hero...Did that sound right?

"Man...Even if Baby pop is a dumb hero he sure know how to impress a girl." Ember thought

"Danny!" a familiar voice calling on Dannys name. Ember quickly followed the voice and it was...

"Sam! what are you doing here? Aren't you with Dash or something." Danny ask as he was putting the thermos lid back on.

"Forget about him Danny. I messed up...We all mess up, I known you ever since the second grade and i had and always will have deep feelings for you!" Sam yanking Danny's suit

"Sam...I...LOOK OUT! Danny grab Sam and went intangible again this time from Embers attack.

"Why do you keep saving her Phantom!?" Ember flying down with her hair rising up at a fast rate.

"Because i'm a hero." Danny stated a fact.

"I just wanted one day with you! So i guess i'll do it the hard way!" Ember

turned her guitar knob to the new feature she built in that's called "Love Ember" she then sent the powerful note to Danny.

"DANNY NO!" Sam reached out for him but it was to late. He was already in love with Ember

"What did you do to him Mclame!?" Sam taunted

"Somthing you couldn't do that's what." Ember winked at Sam causing her to blush.

"Now Let's try this again, Dipstick who do you want to hang out with today?" Ember asked playing on guitar playfully

"You my wonderful Flame..." Danny answered with hearts in his eyes.

"And who do you want to be with?" Ember asked again giggling softly

"You Ember...You're my Dancing Flame~" Danny sighs that hes truly in love

"I have to do something...She's using him like a puppet!" Sam thought

Sam then grab the thermos from Dannys hand and pointed at Ember.

"Reverse the love Spell Ember or else." Sam threaten to push the thermos button

"You wouldn't dare..." Ember became now serious staring at the thermos then Sam

"Try me." Sam said ready to push the button

"Like you will mash it" Ember started laughing

And before Ember knew it she was suck inside th thermos. Sam put the top on it quick so she wouldn't get out, She looked on her right side to find out Danny was confused

"Where did Ember go!?" Danny searching for his flame with no results found.

"She's gone Danny...Now we can talk about us." Sam said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"There isn't a "us" Anymore Sam! You cheated on me with Dash, and now you want to get back together? Did you forget you BROKE MY HEART!?" Danny yelled as his eyes turned into broken hearts.

"Danny...I didn't mean to..." Sam now looking away from his gaze.

"Well you did! Now leave me alone. I'm going to the Ghost Zone to find my Flame." With that Danny flew back to his house

"I've lost him again...I need to find a way to snap him out of it." Sam says to herself running to Tuckers house.

Ghost Zone~

Ember appears back in Ghost Zone. She couldn't believe she let a human beat her...Again! She was so angry that she kept getting in the way of her and Danny. She never seen someone so determine to get something that isn't hers anymore. Like always Ember floated around the Ghost Zone but spotted her annoying brother playing pirates with his crew.

"Hey Youngblood!" Ember called out.Youngblood turned his head and saw his sister he floated to where she was and started to talk to her.

"Oh hey." Youngblood said not looking at Ember at all

"What's the matter with you? Are you still mad i left you again at the Ghost Park?" Ember ask

"It isn't that. It's just you always away, You never play with me anymore. It's like when we died you don't even think of me as your brother anymore..." Youngblood floating away from her.

"Don't say that! I care about you. You don't know how it felt when you died...We were all heartbroken yanno." Ember staring at Youngblood back.

"Y..You did!?" Youngblood turn around shock at what he is hearing right now.

"Of course we did you doofus. That's why i did all i could to make Walker agree for you to have your own realm, I remember that day so clearly...

Flash Back~

"Please Walker! He needs this...He always wanted to play pretend." Ember says begging for him to say yes.

"Ember, It's against Ghost Zone policy. If we just let a kid have his own realm then every ghost kid will want one. He needs a adult YOU'RE an adult therefore you should take care of your brother." Walker told Ember while walking to each cell to check on the inmates.

"That Isn't fair!" Ember shouted loudly while floating behind him.

"Life isn't fair. That's why we don't live in it anymore." Walker with no emotion in his words.

"Is there anything i could do? If he lives with me he won't experience what he didn't have when he was alive if i'm in it. I'm so harsh i will tell him one day to just grow up. But he can't he died at age of ten please Walker." Embers voice crack as she flys around Walker.

"Fine. You still have full custody over him. His realm will stay next door to you, So if he needs anything he can tell you." Walker allow Ember request to be fulfilled.

"But...If he comes to me ONE TIME you're going to be put in jail off the bat. Got it?" Walker stop walking and turned to face Ember

"Yeah, I got it." Ember smiled

"Good."

End of Flash back~

"And that's it. Nothing more." Ember says to her brother.

"I didn't know you cared about me so much Amber..." Youngblood blushed a hue green

"HEY! Don't call me that. Were ghost now, That name doesn't matter anymore." Ember feeling aggravated.

"heh...Right." Youngblood laughed nervously

"Anyways i'm leaving, I got a Goth girl to take care of." Ember told him as she started floating away.

"WAIT" Youngblood called out

"What is it? I don't have all day." Ember said

"Maybe...I don't know...I can stay at your realm?" Youngblood regretting he ask.

"Ugh, Fine...You can stay. But don't mess anything up. Got it!?" Ember stared at him with a death stare

"ARRR, CAPTIAN!" Youngblood agree while sounding like a pirate.

Ember smiled at this and flew away. She got to Phantom's ghost portal and came inside the real world again. She flew around Danny's house with no signs of him. The only thing she did get was an ghost Intruder Alert that she set off. She hurried out of the Fentons Works, And wonder around Amity park when she spotted the cool kids it was Dash, Kwan, Star, and Paulina talking about the latest events she went intangible to listen in on the conversation.

"It sucks that we can't bully Fenton anymore.' Kwan looking down at his shoes disappointed while sitting next to his girlfriend star on a bench

"Yeah! My girlfriend don't even notice me because of Fenturd now." Dash voice became more jealous.

"Um Dash why do you even date her? She's a loser." Paulina ask while looking at her makeup mirror.

"Because i can! She use to talk to me everyday behind her dorky friends Back, Ever since the Ember concert." Dash told her the reason.

"Hm...So goth girl boyfriend is here! Let me do something to change that." Ember thought

She went behind Dash and overshadow him. Everyone went around him in a circle to see if he was okay, They didn't have one clue he was now Ember Mclain.

"Hey Dash...Are you like okay?" Star ask concern for her friend

"I'm fine. Can you tell me where my girlfriend at?" Ember smirk

"Oh, I see you want to have the "talk" with her. She's at Tuckers house Dashie." Paulina told him flipping her hair back.

"Uh...Thanks..You! Can you tell me the place at also?" Ember nervously asked

Paulina became quite suspicious by this but told Ember anyways. She ran far away from them, When Ember didn't see them anymore she flew off to Tuckers house location.

Tuckers House~

Tucker, Is everything done? Sam looking over him to see if it's done

"Yep, This is the latest update of the "Cramtastic Mark V" it will de-hypnotize Danny once he looks at it with this laser when i turn it on. Tucker getting up from his chair to show Sam.

"This is perfect! Now Danny can snap out of it. I wonder why it effect Danny instead of both of us?" Sam says

"That's because You never loved me." Ember said in Dash voice

"Dash!?" Sam asked confused on why he's here

"This is my chance to leave! This guy will hold her till i find Baby pop." Ember thought as she went out of Dashs body going intangible flying off.

"Dash...What are you doing here?" Sam and Tucker told him at the same time

"Huh...? How did i get here? Sam! I was just talking about you." Dash says while holding his head

"Oh boy..." Sam shaking her head from left to right

Amity Park~

Danny was floating around Amity Park asking civilians if they seen Ember Mclain anywhere, He even showed them a picture of them together smiling. But he wasn't alone anymore because she was right behind him.

"Are you looking for something Baby pop?" Ember asked the clueless Danny

"Ember? You're here!" Danny was thrilled to see his flame again.

"The one and only." Ember told him floating to him giving Danny a hug

"I miss you so much Ember...You were on my mind i couldn't stop thinking about you." Danny says holding Ember tight

"Woah...I never knew the "Love Ember" note had so much affect..." Ember thought blushing

"Ember...I want you to hear my Song i've made for you." Danny said going back to human him

"Wait wha..." Ember jaw drop a little

"You look so pretty when you're confused..." Danny staring at her romantically

"Awww My baby pop has a song for me!" Ember blushed pulling Danny's arm while floating down

When Danny and Ember got on the ground, Danny started kissing Ember all around her face she didn't believe Danny loved her so much. What shocked her most however is Kitty watching the whole thing with Spectra

"Aw, teen love They say it never lasts" Kitty used Embers quote

"K..Kitty!? SPECTRA!? WHAT YOU GUYS DOING HERE!?" Ember looked at the two laughing ghost.

"Well...After we got into a fight i notice it wasn't your fault it was Johnnys! So me and Spectra wanted to get away from Johnny and Bertrand for today." Kitty says still laughing

"And plus, Your annoying brother was destroying your realm." Spectra adding in more information

"He WHAT!?" Ember hair grew into more flames

"You're so pretty when you mad...Hehe" Danny says with heart eyes still staring at Ember

"What's wrong with him Ember? Does he always act like that...?" Kitty along with Spectra looking at him

"No girlfriend, I put a love spell on him. That goth girl keeps trying to steal him away from me. AND I'M SICK OF IT!" Ember eyes going bloody red.

"Now that's what i called a Love Triangle" Spectra tilting her glasses down from her eyes

"I know right? She's messing up everything." Ember told them

"How about we show her that you really like Danny then!" Kitty says in a cheerful tone.

"Well, Dipstick did say he made a song for me." Ember smiled gleefully

"That's amazing Ember! We need a audience first though."

"Leave that to me." Ember said grabbing her guitar laughing with Kitty and Spectra evilly

Tuckers House~

Tucker watched his best friend Sam have a aurge battle with his childhood bully Dash if that's not a third wheel i don't know what is

"Dash i told you five times that we were over." Sam pointed her finger down on his shirt

"Come on babe...You always play hard to get." Dash half smiling.

"I think she's serious." Tucker getting in on conversation

"Technogeek, Do you want a bloody nose?" Dash asked looking at Tucker with a deadly stare

"I'll...Just sit in the background watching then...haha" Tucker told him backing away.

"We don't have time for this! Tucker we need to find Danny, Who knows where he could be." Sam turning away from Dash to face Tucker

"I don't think you have to...Look." Tucker says

the three were now looking at Tuckers window to see Danny, Kitty, Spectra, and Ember made a crowd outside shouting "Ember".

"You gotta be kidding right now..." Sam now looking at the chanting crowd

"Oh Man! EMBER MCLAIN!" Dash yelled running downstairs then outside to see Ember.

Both Sam and Tucker went running dowstairs then outside. When they got there everyone was wearing Ember T-Shirts and accessories like last time. Sam spotted Ember with Danny behind her staring at her.

"Tucker, You go deal with Kitty and Spectra. I'll handle Ember." Sam assign Tucker

"Jeez...I'm a third wheel and take orders?" Tucker asked himself as he ran to Spectra and Kitty

"WHO DO YOU WANT!?" Ember asked loudly

"EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!" The crowd shouted back

Embers hair grew intensely all the chanting made her more powerful, It felt like nothing could stop her. But she had other plans to do so she threw her mic at Danny

"Now...Sing your song to me Dipstick." Ember told him

"You...Sure?" Danny asked unsure of this was a good idea

"Don't mind them Baby pop, Just mind me." Ember said as she flew off her own ghost stage she summoned.

The whole crowd was staring at Danny even Sam stared at him at what he was going to do.

"Come on Dipstick you can do this..." Ember thought watching her boyfriend on stage

"I...Uh..I...Wrote a Song for Ember..." Danny hesitating to speak.

This was his chance to impress the girl who hasn't broken his heart yet. With all of his might he told Embers crew to play the music and follow his lead. What people was about to hear next will shock them even for Danny.

You're the only flame that didn't burn me~

When i'm sad and lonely your flames will guide me.

Oh No, Oh No, My ex just broke me

Oh Yes, Oh Yes, My heart won't be broken

Oh No, Oh No, My ex just broke me

Oh yes, Oh yes, My heart won't be broken

Can We? Die together and live in the afterworld forever?

Nevermind, I would rather live in this world with you~

Do you mind? My heart is bleeding for love, Ohhhh, Ohhhh, Nooo, Nooo~

Do she cares? Let's forget about her together Amber~ Ohhhh, Ohhhh, Yesss, Yesss~

You're my world,

You're my dreams,

You're the stars that shine on me at night,

And most importantly You're My BATTLE FLAME TONIGHT!

Oh No, Oh No, There goes another one

Oh Yes, Oh Yes, I'll just replace her with a better one

Oh No, Oh No, I guess i cried again

Oh Yes, Oh Yes, This pain will heal me again~

These thoughts and words will never end because You're my Battle Flame!

(My Battle Flame)

My Battle Flame!

(My Battle Flame)

My Battle Flameee!~

( Ohhhh, Ohhhh, Oohhh)

Oh No, Oh No, My ex just broke me

Oh Yes, Oh Yes, My heart won't be broken

Oh No, Oh No, My ex just broke me

Oh yes, Oh yes, My heart won't be broken

The last note Danny got on the ground and yelled it in a long note. Everyone was so shock Ember was crying while her flames became more higher, Kitty, Spectra, And even Tucker said "Aww" The crowd cheered Danny's name now, Everyone but Sam.

"Dipstick! THAT SONG ROCKS!" Ember flew up to Danny and embrace him with a hug

"Thank you my Dancing Flame." Danny says hugging her back

"That was so CUTE EMBER! I wish Johnny made a song for me." Kitty said while floating down onto the stage with Spectra.

"What can i say? I'm his Battle Flame"~ Ember nuzzle her head deeper in Danny's chest

"More like a Flame that's about to be water down." Sam comment with Tucker behind her

"Look what the Grim reaper bought to us." Ember laugh by looking at Sam

"Yes, It is a shame that you always following us." Spectra says

"Yea, We always see you trying to take Embers man lately." Kitty added in

"Danny! You got to snap out of it." Sam said ignoring Ember, Kitty, and Spectra insults.

"No Sam. I'm tired of being your second choice." Danny looking down at Sam on stage

"You heard him! It's time to bring Youth of Justice!" Ember shouted as she turned her knob to "Control mode" then send the powerful cord to the crowd.

"EVERYONE! GET HER!" Ember pointed to Sam for them to attack

Sam ran away far from the crowd as they chase her off. Even Tucker got effected by Embers attack, She lead everyone in the woods searching for her.

"I got to do something...She will make Danny Brainwash forever!" Sam thought as she was now making up a plan to get past everyone.

End of Chapter 5!

Next Chapter: coming soon...


	6. The Fall of Phantom

Sam was still in the bushes hiding from the angry mob. Meanwhile Ember, Spectra, Kitty, And Danny was talking. Mostly Ember telling her friends and boyfriend how she scared Sam off.

"Did you see how fast she left? I thought she was the flash for a second." Ember laughing at her own joke.

"I know right? That's how Johnny runs when i see him cheating!" Kitty says chuckling with Ember

"You two have issues." Spectra looked at Kitty with a glare

"Sam..." Danny thought he couldn't get her out of his head for some reason.

Danny didn't pay any attention to ghost girls conversation. He lightly got up in the air and flew where Sam was, Leaving Ember, Spectra, and Kitty not aware that Danny left them.

"There she is!" Danny said looking down and spotted Sam hiding beind a bush

Danny went towards her, And grab her from the back pulling her into his arms. She looked up to find Danny Phantom holding her in a wedding bride style.

"Da...Danny!? I...I thought you were in Love still with Embers Blast!"

Sam blushing at a great speed by looking at him

"Even if she's so pretty...And amazing! M..My brain just told me to find you." Danny says looking down at Sam

"Now this my chance to zap him back to normal!" Sam thought as she grab the laser in her pocket.

"Sam, I wanted to tell y-Y..." Danny spoke but couldn't because he was now staring at the laser Sam turn on.

"Why...Do i have such a headache?" Danny said feeling dizzy

"It work! Danny! Are you okay?" Sam looking at Danny worried.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling out of it. Why am i holding you? Danny says floating with Sam confused

"Don't worry about it. Let's get back to Amity Park, Now." Sam told him Danny nod at this and flew back to Amity Park

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"WHERE IS HE!?" Embers hair is in heated flames

"I thought you were watching him. You're his grlfriend afterall." Spectra smirking while looking at her nails

"I know, I was to busy talking about Goth Girl i didn't pay attention to him!" Ember slam her hand on her face.

"Ember you should really think about your love life, First being ignored then battling for love? That isn't the way girlfriend." Kitty telling her opinion

"It isn't Dipstick, It's that girl..." Ember referring to Sam

"YOU MEAN ME MCLAME?" This made the three ghost girls look up to find Danny holding Sam. Ember eyes went red

immediately.

"You..." Ember breathing in and out as blue flames surrounds her. The flames were so high it made Spectra and Kitty float up

"I never seen her so mad..." Danny feeling uneasy about this

"I tried so hard And got so far, But in the end it doesn't even matter"...Isn't that right Phantom!? Ember looking up at him with tears.

"Ember...I'm sorry...Sam is my friend." Danny told her looking away from her gaze

"You always push me away Dipstick! This relationship is breaking us apart cause of her!" Ember pointed straight at Sam

"Please Ember let's talk about this." Danny trying to reasoning with Ember

"Enough talking." Ember said coldly

Ember send a powerful broken heart cord towards him. He dodge the attack, Once it missed Danny, it caused a large explosion behind him.

"Woah..." Sam and Danny looking at the explosion

"Ember means business this time. I need to find a way to keep Sam safe." Danny thought

Danny then thought of a perfect solution to help Sam out against Spectra and Kitty, And that was cloning himself. Danny strained his body to the max making four solid clones that can hold the two ghost girls off for a while.

"Clones, I want you to protect Sam at all cost against Embers friends got it?" Danny giving Sam to one of the clones

"We got it, Goodluck on her." Clone Danny says leaving Ember and Danny alone

"So you clone yourself just to keep her safe, Huh Baby pop?" Ember summon her guitar

"I don't want to fight you Ember..." Danny holding his hands up backing down the fight

"You should've thought the first forty times when we fought because of her!" Ember screamed in rage strumming a fist note at him, Hitting him right in the chest

"I can't fight her...I need a way to show her that she's my only love!" Danny thought regaining from Embers attack

"You're just like Skulker! Always like to burn my heart...So i'll burn you instead!"

Ember using her hair to burn Danny

"STOP IT EMBER!" Danny throwing weak plasma beam at her

She slap them away easily with her guitar while still going straight towards him. He wanted her to come closer so he can do his most powerful move on her.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD PHANTOM!" Ember flying faster to him with her guitar in blue flames

"Now Danny!" Danny told himself in alow tone

Right before Ember had the chance to hit him with a powerful smack with her guitar, He grab her guitar in perfect timing and kissed her on the lips. Everything around them became a blur, The only thing she saw was Danny Phantom was now kissing her. Her whole body cooled off slowly this caused her hair to be no longer in flames making her now powerless.

"Ember, My love for you will never change." Danny passionately smiled at her

"You always say that...Then she comes and ruin everything." Ember tears streaming down her face

"But i'm stil with you, Always will." Danny holding onto Embers head.

"What...What is this stupid warm feeling?" Ember thought. Her hair lit up in flames again this time turning into a heart

"Wow... I guess you do love me then." Danny removing himself off her to look at her hair.

"Shu...Shut up Dipstick! I'm still mad." Ember pouted

"Don't worry my Dancing Flame i'll make up for it." Danny says kissing her on the forehead.

"hmph!" Ember floated away with her arms crossed blushing madly

Clone Dannys Vs Spectra and Kitty~

The fight between the clones versus Spectra and Kitty was even so far. The clones beated Spectra, But got double team by Kitty alone. The fight seems like it would never end

"This isn't a fair fight! It's like four against two." Kitty sigh still tired from the fight

"Sorry you two, It's our orders to protect Sam." Clone Danny 1 said

Sam blushed by all the four Dannys protecting her from everyone. But she had to cut the dreams when Clone Danny spoke to her.

"Sam i need you to get everyone back to normal, use that laser you used on me." Clone Danny says

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you with Mclames fan girls" Sam staring at the two ghost girls

"Trust me Sam. Go find Tucker and get them back normal." Clone Danny turned around with a Smile

"Okay..." Sam said blushing a shade of pink on the cheeks running off to cover them.

"Are you serious?" Kitty staring at him disappointed

Danny turned his head back to Kitty looking confused on what he did wrong this time.

"What...What i do?" Clone Danny getting off track by what Kitty said

"This guy is hopeless, Why do Ember even bother?" Spectra floating away from the fight

"I don't know what you guys talking about, But this fight isn't over with." Danny powering up ghost rays in his hands

"Danny you don't notice how shes flirting with you?" Kitty questioning his intelligence.

"Sam is just a friend. And besides Ember made a big fire in my heart..." Clone Danny looking up at Ember

"AWWWWW!!" Kitty shouted in a fan girl tone

"Forgive her, Shes easy to manipulate." Spectra grab her arm floating to Ember

"I guess i don't need to fight anymore." All the clones then vanish

"So are you guys back together again?" Kitty went closer to Ember personal space

"Together again!?" Danny shocked at this

"She means not mad at each other Dipstick." Ember punching him soft on the shoulder

"Ouch! That hurted me so bad!" Danny dramatically faking it.

"I'll show you what really hurts!" Ember says kissing him everywhere on the face causing him to giggle

"I'll make you hurt extra bad!" Danny now kissing her on the lips. She replied back to this, Pulling his neck down closing in the kiss.

The Makeout session now begins, Spectra and Kitty were now watching them Happy and jealous.

"Does...Does this makes us a third wheel?" Spectra disgusted by looking at them

"Yep" Kitty answered her, At the same time smiling at the couple

"Did you know we still didn't go to Nasty Burgers for our first date." Danny stroking Embers hair still holding onto her

"What are we waiting for? Let's go Baby pop before Goth girl comes." Ember letting go of him

"Come on, I'll lead the way for once." Danny holding her hand flying to Nasty Burgers.

"I'll see you two later, Me and Dipstick have plans!" Ember waving bye at her friends.

"BYEEE EMBER HAVE FUN!" Kitty waving goodbye

Nasty Burgers~

Danny and Ember made it to the Nasty Burger still holding hands, Going down low on th ground. Danny turned back into Fenton and open the door for Ember.

"Why thank you, That's very kind" Ember walking inside with Danny behind.

The two couples took a seat in the middle of the restaurant, Having no one there but them.

"This is great Ember, Just you and Me together." Danny smiling dreamily at her

"Dipstick, For the first time you're not chasing her." Ember smiling back more happy than ever.

"What can i say? You really burn me Amber." Danny using a pun laughing at his joke

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Ember yelled at Danny

"Hey...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to call you that." Danny grabing both of Embers hands

"Well don't. It's a name that shouldn't be said again." Ember says as she looked away.

"You know you can tell me anything, Ember i won't tell a fly." Danny told Ember with a smile

"I don't want to talk about it. So leave me alone about it." Ember said in a dark tone.

"Don't worry, I'll stop talking about it." Danny the kissed her on the forehead

"Good.." Ember accepting his apology

Danny and Ember had one on one time together for the first time ever, Ember enjoyed every minute of this. The date went on all night at Nasty Burgers that was until Danny had to leave.

"For once i enjoyed your company, Dipstick." Ember told him with a grin on her face

"Funny joke Mclain." Danny says but still laughing

"Thanks Phantom." Ember said now holding onto him tightly

"Ember... Danny lifting Embers head up. She was now looking straight at Danny. You mean so much to me." Danny brightly smiled

"This was the best date ever..." Ember going in for a kiss successfully.

"I'll see you around my Flame." Danny waving goodbye to her running off

"At least she didn't come..." Ember thought now disappearing in flames.

Ghost Zone~

Ember got back to her realm tired as ever. She seen Youngblood playing Cowboy with his ghostly friends.

"I heard you destroyed my place Youngblood, Good thing you clean it up." Ember floating to her room

"Yeah! I had no choice...Metal brain came over here while you were gone." Youngblood watching his sister float away.

"SKULKER CAME OVER!?" Ember turned her whole body quick.

"Yes...What happen with you two?" Youngblood questioned her.

"Stay away from him! He means nothing to me anymore." Ember ordered him

"Fine...It's not like i play with him." Youngblood going back to playing

"Good...I'm going to sleep, Don't bug me." Ember now floating to her room ready for the next day.

Fenton's Work~

Danny was alone in th Fentons house, Jazz, Maddie, and Jack were out hunting for Ghosts before Danny even came. Danny didn't mind being alone, In fact he took this time to think about what's to come for tomorrrow.

"I'm tired of being caught up with Ember and Sam." Danny pacing back and forth in circles.

"Sam is my friend, And Ember is my girlfriend...How can this even work?" Danny talking to himself

"Maybe you can ask me?" Jazz asked opening Dannys door.

"Jazz! YOU SCARED ME!" Danny holding his chest tightly

"You're a ghost..." Jazz now walking in Dannys room.

"Nevermind, What do you know about love?" Danny crossing his arms looking at her suspiciously

"Danny i know what you're going through. It's about Ember and Sam hating each other." Jazz sitting on Dannys bed

'"Well i'm sick of it! Sam keeps gettng in my love life Jazz." Danny telling her

"Maybe you can go let her see a Love therapy." Jazz says

"A Love therapy? Sam would never go to one." Danny said sitting on his bed with Jazz.

"No Danny, In school it would give you a great chance in getting her away from you." Jazz turned her head to Danny with a smile

"I like that idea! Thanks...Uh Jazz." Danny thanking her awkwardly.

"Good luck baby brother." Jazz told him getting up from his bed then leaving his room.

"I really hope she isn't the only option..." Danny thought. He then closed his door getting ready for school tomorrow.

Casper High~

It was now Wednesday, Everyone seems to be back to normal when Sam and Tucker flash the laser at them. Sam and Tucker were talking about the awful cafeteria lunch, And Danny was in his own little world but came back to reality when the announcement spoke.

"Samantha Manson please report to My office immediately." Mr Lancer spoke over the intercom

"I wonder what i did this time." Sam now walking to Mr Lancers office

"Same here, What did she do?" Tucker watching Sam leave them

"Trust me Tuck you don't want to know." Danny told him hoping his plan will work

Mr Lancer office~

Sam finally made it to Mr lancers office, She gently open the door to find Mr lancer and a unexpected guest staring her down. She walks in and looks at the female who were in the room with a death stare.

"Please, Sit down Manson." Mr Lancer looking door at the empty chair then her again.

Sam got the hint on what Mr Lancer was doing, She went to the chair and sat on it with a angry look on her face.

"Why i'm here exactly?" Sam asked still staring at the female dangerously

"Well i heard around the school that you need help in "Getting over" Your old partner. So i took the Liberty to ask her to help you out." Mr Lancer waved his hand over to her direction

"HER!? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS." Sam yelled getting out of her seat

"You should be honored you're getting my help in this opportunity." Spectra smiling devious

"Well i'm not! You and Everyone else don't understand how i feel about him." Sam telling Spectra her feelings.

"That's enough Manson. You will stay with Spectra till third block, Do i make my self clear?" Mr Lancer asked

"Yeah...Crystal clear." Sam answered upset.

"Good, Now excuse me ladies i forgot to get my morning coffee." Mr Lancer walking to the door then closed it behind him.

"Why come back here? Didn't Danny kicked your butt back to the Ghost Zone?" Sam slamming her hands loud on Lancers desk.

"He got lucky, I'm just here to help you out. Danny belongs with Ember not you." Spectra said plainly

"This doesn't have nothing to do with you, Or him." Sam glared at Bertrand

"hmph." Bertrand rolling his eyes at her

"Don't mind him, He's always like that. So what can i do for your obsession?" Spectra asked Sam

"Obsession? Are you crazy? Why would i be crazy over Danny?" Sam told Spectra getting fed up by all of this.

"I didn't say Danny..." Spectra caught Sam confessing with ease

"I'm not going to let you take my energy." Sam says getting up in Spectra face.

"Your energy? Darling, You're whole aura is already depressing enough." Spectra stated

"Ember is controlling Danny and you know it!" Sam turning around and walking to the door.

"Do you really think Daniel is happy with you interrupting his relationship?" Spectra stared at the now paused Sam

"That maybe true...But i'm in love with him. And you or anyone else won't change my mind." Sam now leaving the office.

"Such a waste of my talents thrown away because of her." Spectra sighs to herself

"No kidding." Bertrand agreed

Casper High cafeteria~

The cafeteria was packed today, Danny and Tucker like always sat at a table together enjoying the gross cafeteria for once.

"This food is delicious! I wonder if Lunch Lady made this." Tucker referring to the ghost lunch lady

"Every Blue moon Tucker, Speaking of lunch have you seen Sam?" Danny asked putting his fork down

"haven't seen her dude. Can you pass the salt?" Tucker holding out his hand.

"Do you think Spectra making her this late?" Danny ignoring Tuckers request

I don't know? Can i get the salt now? Tucker still reaching for it

a sudden huge explosion from the cafeteria caused every student to run away from the scene leaving only Tucker and Danny looking at a Ghost Ship way in the back of the cafeteria.

"I'M GOING GHOST!" Danny shouted turning into Phantom, Flying off to where the boat is.

"I'LL BE THERE IN A SECOND!" Tucker says still lazy to get the salt across from him.

"A ship? What ghost use a Ship?" Danny thinking on who it could be

"prepare yourself Phantom for Pirate Youngblood!" Youngblood coming out the shadows to face him

"It's captain you nicompoop." Youngblood's assistant said annoyed already by him.

"Oh, It's just you. Why don't you play in Ghost Zone kid?" Danny recommended

'Hey! I'm not a kid. PIRATES ATTACK!" Youngblood instruct his men to Attack

The pirates jumped down and ran straight to Danny. He knew this was coming and charged a big Plasma beam blasting each ghost back where they started. Youngblood were seeing all his men losing the battle drastically, He flew right to Danny ready too sword fight.

"COME AT ME LAD!" Youngblood holding

his pirate hook hand up for defense.

"I Don't want to beat my own brother in law..." Danny says putting his right hand on his neck

"What are you saying Phantom? Fight me!" Youngblood caught off guard by this.

"What? Oh sorry snot nose, You wouldn't understand." Danny now ready to fight

"He means he will marry your sister one Day, making you his "brother" in law."

Youngblood's assistant told him

"Ember? Yeah right. like she will date you." Youngblood laughed flying over to Danny trying to hit him with his hook.

Danny kept dodging Youngbloods failed attempts in hitting him. Danny had enough of Youngbloods childish games as he blasted him right in the stomach sending him flying away from him.

"Tell your stupid teammate he needs to find another treasure to dig information on." Danny said using a awful pun

"If he's telling the truth, You're so dead!" Youngblood told him sending slingshot Ghost Rays at him

Danny quickly went intangible flying pass all of Youngbloods attacks. When Danny got close to Youngblood he had the Fenton thermos right on his face.

"Tell your sister i'll see her soon" Danny winked at him sending him back to the Ghost Zone.

"I'm really beat for today..." Danny turning back normal then walking up to Tucker.

"Can't...reach!!" Tucker struggling to still get the salt for ten minutes now

"Here Tuck, It didn't seem like you were going to get up anytime soon." Danny smiled passing him the salt

"Thanks dude, How the fight go?" Tucker asked eating his food again.

"It went pretty good, Hey i'm going to go now see you in fourth block." Danny saying goodbye

"See you later Danny!" Tucker replied back with a bye

"Great...now i need pepper." Tucker now staring at the condiment section.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny reach his third block class without being tardy. Like always Danny became bored again soon as the teacher resume to what she were doing before Danny came.

"Why is this class so boring!?" Danny ask himself this question

"Because you're in it Fen-Toenail." Dash laughs at Danny along with his football friends.

'Instead of bullying me all day, Try to at least hang with Sam one time." Danny turned his head now staring at Dash

Everyone gasp at this not because it was funny, but because it was true.

"Whatever..." Dash says defeated

"Class, We have a new student. Let's give a warm welcome to Cam." The teacher said clapping her hands

"It's Sam...And thanks." Sam clarified the teacher.

"Sam!? This is the only class i don't habe class with her...why now?" Danny thought

"Mind i sit with you Danny?" Sam asked politely

"Oh um...Sure." Danny regretting that he said yes.

"You're bot going to believe who i saw today." Sam said sitting down by Danny

"R...really?? Who is that??" Danny getting nervous now

"Spectra, One of Embers monkeys." Sam told Danny

"That's sure is scary hehe..." Danny says doing his work

"What's wrong with Danny?" Sam thinking about what's wrong with him.

Ghost Zone~

Youngblood was now at the Ghost Zone again by Danny stupid thermos, He knew the first place he was heading...And that was Ember realm. He made his way to Embers door banging on it like a angry ape. Ember slowly opens the door with a tired look on her face.

"What do you want pipsqueak?" Ember yawning in the process.

"Why am i hearing you dating Phantom?!" Youngblood holding a grudge on him

"You must be hearing thinks, You do imagine quite well." Ember leaving the door open floating back in her realm

"It's not imagining if He told me." Youngblood flying inside

"What if i am? So what." Ember said in a sassy tone.

"He's telling me that i'm his brother in law or something." Youngblood

"He told you he wants to marry me?..." Ember blushing at a fast rate

"If you put it that way, Yes." Youngblood's assistant responded

"Hm...Thanks kid, I'll look into it." Ember said laying on the couch happy.

"Oh brother..." Youngblood says disgusted

Casper High~

The three ghost hunters Danny, Tucker, and Sam were now heading to fourth block. Sam couldn't understand why was she so in love with Danny now? Is it because of her being jealous? No, it was because she wanted Danny only too herself.

"How was your day so far Danny?" Sam asked him with a smile

"It...it was uh, Fun." Danny answered her sweating uncontrollably.

"And my day was the best, Jazz made me her assistant." Tucker chiming in the conversation

"Are you seeing my sister Tuck?" Danny making a vomit expression.

"NO! Just her assistant in hosting the poem next week." Tucker blushed a little

"Poem? When i never heard about this?" Danny asked Tucker

"That's because you were fighting with Ghost and Ember" Tucker said

"Well it's been hard for me okay?" Danny says now frowning.

"You're not the only one." Sam told him

"I'm going to the dance, Are you coming?"

Danny glaring at Sam

"He's asking me!? I can't believe he's actually asking me to the Prom!" Sam mind going different places.

"SURE! OF COURSE I'LL GO! I'll see you guys...later." Sam then gave Danny a quick hug and ran off

"What just happen?" Tucker says confused

"I don't even know Tuck, I don't even know." Danny said more confused.

Spectras Office~

Spectra and Bertrand were talking to Ember in her Office. They was talking about the events on what happen lately.

"So you're here why?" Spectra asked one of her best friends

"I wanted to stalk Dipstick around this stupid school, But decided to hang with you today~" Ember sitting on Spectras desk overshadowing a female student.

"That's so sweet of you i'm just thrill to be a third wheel in your relationship!" Spectra sarcastically said

"Sorry, I cared about Baby pop He's the only one that loves me." Ember told her

"You and her that is." Spectra says breaking Embers happy thoughts

"She is everywhere and i'm sick of it." Ember says getting off the desk to fully face Spectra.

"Drain her happy thoughts into a depressed one!" Bertrand added in his suggestions.

"Wait he talks?" Ember looking at him shock

"hmph." Bertrand ignoring Embers question.

"Forget that, Ember there's this prom next week." Did Danny asked you or what? Spectra curious about her relationship.

"Prom? What prom?" Ember said floating in the air with a bored look

"The prom next friday, You better remind him to take you Ember." Spectra reading Sam Manson files.

"Dont worry Spectra...She won't take him not this time." Ember grab Sams files, Then burning it with her flames.

"Never again." Ember says laughing evilly with Spectra and Bertrand tagging along

End of Chapter 6!

Next Chapter: Never to Late


	7. Never to Late

The following days went by pretty fast, It was now Friday the day were everyone is getting prepare for tonights dance. Even Danny was freaking out because of this, Lucky for him Tucker was the only one to support him all the way.

"It's true Tucker! If Sams at the dance while i take Ember it's just going to be another fight." Danny slouching forward while walking

"Don't tell her then, Two fires don't go out it makes a bigger fire." Tucker demonstrating what he meant.

"I don't know what you meant but okay." Danny still walking

"It's simple Danny, Don't tell Ember" Tucker said clearly

"WHAT!? I CAN'T DO THAT TUCK" Danny told him as he stops walking.

"Why not? It's not like she will bite." Tucker says stopping also

"She will do something worst, Kill me." Danny now Imagining the consequences.

"Dude you're paranoid." Tucker then grab Danny's shoulder. "Trust me, you won't regret it." Tucker ended it with a smile

"Okay...I'll do it!" Danny encouraged by Tuckers words.

"Now let's go get our tux for tonights dance." Tucker said resuming back to walking with Danny to the clothes store.

The Manson house~

Sam was looking all over her room for the dress she dance with Danny a few years ago. Sam became so frustrated that she scream so loud that it made her parents burst the door wide open.

"Sam! ARE YOU HURT!?" Pam and Jeremy said coming in with broomsticks

"Uh no? I can't find my favorite dress..." Sam flop on her bed dramatically

"Are you still trying to impress that boy?" Jeremy ask

"DAD! He's more than a "boy" he's a ghost." Sam says

"Aw! You hear that? Our baby is in love." Pam smiles at the now blushing Sam.

"I'm glad you finally found love." Jeremy smiling with his wife

"Enough! Have you guys seen my dress?" Sam got up from the bed

"You're Mother threw it out, It was bringing bats in the house Sam." Jeremy told her spooked out

"Gee, Thanks mom." Sams sarcasm was spot on.

"We can get you a nice girly new one. TO THE MALL!" Pam grabbing Sams arm and dragging her out of her room.

"No...THE LIGHT KILLS ME!" Sam shouted holding onto her side door tight.

Amity Park clothing shop~

Danny were looking along with Tucker a tux to wear for the dance tonight. Danny already found his, Danny on the other hand...not so much.

"Dude, We been here for hours...The dance starts in three more hours!" Tucker gave him a heads up on the time

I know, I know. Should i pick white or black? Danny asked looking at both

"Black? Danny, it doesn't even matter." Tucker staring at his watch

"You right I'll just go with this color." Danny leaving the other tux behind

Danny got his suit for free for being the Hero of Amity Park, Tucker didn't pay as well for being the Ghost kid sidekick. The two boys came out of the shop now going there separate ways.

"See you at the dance Danny and thanks for the free suit!" Tucker thank him as he walks away

"No problem!" Danny waving his friend goodbye.

"First i need to drop this off, Then to the Ghost Zone for Ember." Danny now flying to his house in his normal form.

Kittys Realm~

Kitty, Johnny, And Ember were watching a horror movie that Johnny picked out. Kitty and Johnny was cuddling while Ember just stared at the screen bored.

"Johnny you picked out a amazing movie!" Kitty snuggling inside Johnnys side even more

"Anything for you babe." Johnny winking at Kitty being a big flirt

"Can we watch the movie? I'm hearing you two instead of them." Ember pointed at the T.V annoyed

"Sorry Ember, You know how Johnny gets." Kitty giggled loudly

"Yeah. I get it." Ember turning up the volume on the T.V

The movie went on for another thirty minutes then ended in a sad note. Ember got up from Kittys couch and turned around to see Kitty and Johnny were making out in front of her.

"Are you two serious?" Ember blushed a bright blue color on her cheeks.

"My bad, Kitty's just so pretty tonight." Johnny told Ember

"AWWW JOHNNY! YOU'RE THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER!" Kitty says holding onto Johnnys right arm tightly

"Where's Phantom? He's suppose to pick me up for the stupid dance." Ember said slowly getting angry by the second.

"Maybe hes with That weirdo chick." Johnny gave Ember a hint

"No, He isn't that bold he knows i'll kill him" Ember says to him. Ember hair grew so big Johnny threw napkins at her.

"Calm down Ember...It's okay. Wait a little, he will come." Kitty getting up and went to hug Ember

"Thank you for being so supportive Kitty..." Ember whispers hugging her back

"Jeez Ember, Ever since you started dating him you been so bipolar." Johnny shaking his head

"You don't know what it feels like biker boy." Ember ready too attack Johnny

"Come on you're my friend. And i'm just saying Phantom is hurting you on the inside, I can see it." Johnny spoke his mind

"The outside is telling me to roast you." Embers left hand had a blue fire ball

"Everyone stop. Clearly this isn't solving anything." Kitty pushing Johnny and Ember away from each other.

"He's coming i'm not about to doubt my Baby pop" Ember glared at Johnny

"Whatever, It's your love life." Johnny rolled his eyes

"Great! Now Ember just know me, Johnny, Spectra will always have your back." Kitty playfully punch her chest

"Thanks girlfriend." Ember floating to Kitty and gave her another hug

"I really hope he comes...She would be so mad if he doesn't." Kitty thought

Casper High~

The kids were partying like it was no tonorrow. Tucker were helping Jazz get the DJ started, Dash was waiting on Sam, and Danny was looking at his drink sad that he didn't go get Ember, Did Tucker really tell the truth? If he would've bought Ember would it be chaos? The world may never know.

"This is my fault...Ember should be here." Danny says to himself sadly

"Maybe i can replace her for the night?" A female voice that caught his attention. He turned around and didn't expect this would happen.

"Sam?" Danny got up and fully looked at her appearance. "You look different."

"Is that a bad or good thing?" Sam asked hoping he would say what she wants to hear

"Uh...Yes? No? I don't know." Danny backing away from Sam slowly

"Um thanks?" Sam said looking at Danny leaving her.

"Look at the time, I need to go get punch... i'll see you at the dance floor..." Danny laughed nervously as he speed walk away from Sam

"Wheres Tucker when you need him?" Danny searching for his best friend

Tucker and Jazz DJ booth area~

"Do you think Danny will be okay?" Jazz ask while playing the DJ with Tucker

"Of course he is, Ember isn't here." Tucker replied

"That's the thing if Ember does come..." Jazz says to Tucker worried

"She's not, Ember doesn't seem like a prom type anyways." Tucker justify Jazz that she don't have to worry

"If you say so..." Jazz still skeptical about this.

Danny seen his best friend and sister at the DJ booth and ran to them. He told both of them that Sam wants to dance with him and what not.

"Please Jazz, You're a girl...use your girl power on her." Danny says to her

"Me and Sam don't get along that well..." Jazz said unsure if she should talk to her

"Can you at least try?" Danny pleaded

"Fine...But if things get out of control i'm out." Jazz warned her brother

Jazz then got out of the DJ booth and walk towards where Sam was, Danny and Tucker watched Jazz talk to Sam.

"Hey Sam!" Jazz greeted her

"Jazz? I thought you had tutoring today." Sam looking back down at her punch

"Does everyone think i tutor everyday?" Jazz asked her as she sat down

"Yes?" Sam stated the obvious

"Okay, Well are you still in love with my brother Sam?" Jazz getting straight to the point.

"No! Danny is just a friend." Sam blushed heavily at her question.

"It's okay Sam...I already know." Jazz says with a honest smile

"Does it matter? He's dating Mclame..." Sam said crushing her plastic cup.

"That still doesn't mean you can be his friend" Jazz turning her head around to see her brother staring at them

"He can do whatever he wants, But he's dating someone who wants power not love." Sam crossing her arms

"How about you just let him do him?" Jazz grabbing both of Sam hands.

"How about you mind your business?" Sam said moving her hands away from Jazz and leaving her byself.

"Why is she so arrogant?" Jazz watching Sam go over to where Danny was.

"Oh no...She's coming!" Danny said to Tucker hiding behind him

"No she not, Look." Tucker and Danny seeing Dash talk to Sam.

"Sam you've been ignoring me lately..." Dash stopping Sam to move any futher

"Ugh, Dash i've told you a million times we are O.V.E.R." Sam spelt it for him

"You're saying this because of Fenton." Dash voice became lower

"Well "us" is over." Sam proceeded walking to Danny

Dash watch her leave him again, He didn't stop her or anything because if he did Danny would be there stop him, Dash just stood there heartbroken.

"Danny, Can we please talk?" Sam asked in a serious tone

"Sorry i can't i have uh...Stomach ache." Danny told her, He started making sick moans.

"Can i borrow him?" Sam looked at Tucker mad

"Y..yeah sure." Tucker said having no choice but yes.

Sam nod her head and grab Danny's bow tie pulling him away from the dance floor to a empty corner.

"h..Hey that hurts! Even if i'm half ghost i'm still human." Danny rubbing his neck

"Sorry Danny, It feels like you've been avoiding me this whole time." Sam says looking down with guilt

"Oh now she notice." Danny thought ready to leave Sam again

"How are you with um Mclame?" Sam changing the subject.

"Stop calling her lame Sam, I don't like you insulting her." Danny says aggravated

"Danny I-"

"I'll talk to you later..." Danny final words sink in Sams heart. He walked back to Tucker angry at Sam again.

"Why do i always mess up!?" Sam clenching her teeth for another failed talk with Danny.

"You should really pick a new hobby, Pronto." Spectra says with Bertrand beside her

"Looks like i have a personal stalker." Sam turned her head to see Spectra and Bertrand were behind her.

"I wouldn't say personal, More like your counselor." Spectra laughed

"Don't need it. I can take care of myself." Sam says walking away from Spectra

"If you keep talking to Embers boyfriend there will be consequences." Spectra warned her

"Whatever." Sam ignored Spectras warning and kept walking.

"The rumors are true, She is self-centered." Spectra doing her nails with a nail file.

"We should watch her if she does anything to the Ghost Kid we can just report to Ember." Bertrand smiling at this idea

"I'm liking that idea Bertrand. Spectra told him with a grin on her face

"We just can't turn ghost, He said we can wonder around this dump if we don't cause trouble.'" Bertrand said

"Trouble? No...Were just fixing it." Spectra laughed evilly

Ghost Zone~

Ember left Kittys realm hours ago and just wondering around Ghost Zone bored. She really wanted to see her Dipstick but she wanted a day without him for once. She then went to the Ghost Zone bar to hang around there for at least ten minutes.

"One Ghost Blaster please." Ember told the bartender what she wanted

"Coming right up!" the bartender ghost said happy

"You're the first teen Ghost to get that type of drink." A male voice spoke to Ember

Ember looked over with her eyes at the person who said that. It was Sidney Poindexter the boy who used too get bullied during high school.

"Haven't i seen you before?" Ember asked Sidney

"You have. I'm that geek everyone picks on" Sidney drinking his apple juice

Yeah, I remember now. Why are you here anyway? Ember ask again confused

"Just here to wash down my sorrorws, What about you? Sidney pointing his glass down.

"I wanted to get my mind off Dipstick and not worry about him for once." Ember told him

"Here you go one Ghost Blaster." The bartender gave Ember her drink

"Thanks" Ember begin drinking what she ordered.

"Dipstick? Who is that?" Sidney interested in this unknown person.

"You probably know him, He's the guy who kicks every Ghosts butt then send them back to the Ghost Zone." Ember explained

"Oh! That guy with the White hair." Sidney said

"Yep that's him." Ember told Sidney that hes right.

"Congratulations i guess." Sidney says in a depressed voice

"What's wrong with you?" Embers curiousness got the best of her.

"At least you have a partner, I'm always alone in the real world and Ghost Zone." Sidney said becoming emotional

"You not the only one who had a bad life in the real world." Ember putting her hand on his shoulder

"Y..You had a bad life too?" Sidney wiping tears from his face.

"Of course i have...That's one of the reason why i'm dead." Ember says to Sidney

"Can i hear your story? If not that's okay!"

Sidney telling her that hes not forcing it.

"This isn't the place to tell someone how they died." Ember drinking her Ghost Blaster again.

"I suppose so. I'm Sidney by the way." Sidney introduce himself

"Heh I'm Mclain, Ember Mclain." Ember introduce herself as well.

"Nice to meet you." Sidney says with a smile

"You too. Anyways i'm off to see my brother, I'll see you around." With that Ember got up from her seat and vanish in her flames.

"At least she understands..." Sidney said to himself

Embers Realm~

Ember made it back to her Realm safely and wonder around her realm in trying to find her little brother. When she went to her room she found Youngblood reading her love notes causing her to yell at him with rage.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?" Ember floated to Youngblood knocking him off her bed.

"Ow...I was just reading...Jeez." Youngblood holding his now hurting cheek

"I told you twice a week to never go inside my room." Ember said getting all her notes

"I'm tired of taking orders from you! You never let me do anything." Youngblood sticking his tongue out

"That's because you always mess things up." Ember responded back enraged

"In that song right there, Is it about Phantom? Youngblood pointed the one on the ground.

"NO! Look, I'm having a break from him today so no more questions about Dipstick." Ember stuffing the paper in her pocket

"Sorry...Amber." Youngblood apologize

"Stop calling me that!" Ember hair went up in more flames.

"I won't! Sometimes i can say Ember but i miss calling you Amber..." Youngblood told Ember

"Then don't say my name at all." Ember holding the door for Youngblood to get out.

"I'm not leaving." Youngblood said still floating at the same spot

"You're leaving...Even if it means by force!" Ember summoning her guitar.

"Not until you tell me what happen when you died after me!" Youngblood says ready to fight aswell

Casper High~

Danny wanted to leave so bad at the dance but couldn't because if he did Sam would just follow him. Sam kept trying to talk with Danny a few times but failed. Spectras assistant Bertrand, were spying on them getting any information he can.

"Sam can i please use the bathroom!?" Danny finding another way to get away from Sam

"Not a chance Danny, can we talk please?" Sam said

"I can't you know i'm dating Ember..." Danny looked away from Sam

"Why does it always have to be about her!?" Sam yelled in a lower voice

"Well it's true." Danny told her

"We never talk anymore...because of her." Sam grab Danny's chin and move it in the middle so he can fully see her.

"Sam...Wha-"

Sam pressed her lips onto Dannys giving him no air to breathe. Danny was so shocked that Sam kissed him that he didn't even move, He's eyes were like two moons combie together. When Sam was done she let go of Danny's chin with a smile on her face.

"I miss kissing you everyday." Sam blushed lightly on the cheeks

"Sam..." Danny said shocked

"I wonder what will Ember say when i show her this." Bertrand said throwing a camera up and down laughing.

Both Danny and Sam looked behind them to see Bertrand laughing at them.

"Oh...boy." Sam says surprise

"BERTRAND GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!" Danny shaking with rage.

"Nope!" Bertrand turned into his true form and flew away.

"Oh no you don't." Danny automatically turning into his ghost form.

"DANNY WAIT." Sam grabbing Dannys arm tight.

"Let me go Sam! you caused enough for today." Danny then went intangible and flew after Bertrand

"I'm not losing you again." Sam ran to where Danny flew at.

Casper High hallways~

Bertrand was flying to Spectras Office but got blasted by Danny's ghost rays. Bertrand then shapeshift into a wild animal stopping Danny from attacking.

"Give me that camera Bertrand!" Danny powering up his ghost ray

"Not a chance Ghost brat, Once she sees this and dump you the depression will begin!" Bertrand told him

"You asked for it!" Danny proceeded to throw a powerful plasma beam at him.

The blast went back to him causing him to dodge just in time. Danny looked back and now looking at two of his enemies.

"Thank you Bertrand, Ember will be very dispointed." Spectra taking the camera.

"Spectra...HAND IT OVER!" Danny shouted out loud

"Or, I'll hand it over...TO EMBER!" Spectra laughed flying away with Bertrand

"I can't let them get too the Ghost Zone..." Danny thoughts became his priority.

Danny chase Spectra and Bertrand around the school then took the action else where leading him to Ghost Zone. Danny used ghost rays to stop at least one and successfully blasted Bertrand in the back causing him to fall, Meanwhile Sam and Tucker couldn't catch up with Danny.

"TUCKER WE NEED TOO CATCH UP!" Sam calling her friend to hurry up

"Sam...We can't." Tucker said as he was breathing fast.

"Why not!? Spectra is going to expose him!" Sam telling her reason

"Because Danny didn't wanted this!" Tucker shouted giving her a better reason

"What are you saying?" Sam utterly confused

"I'm saying, You're the one who cheated on him. You're the one who broke his heart. And as a friend the least you can do is support him not ruin his next relationship." Tucker flat out told her

"You...Don't understand! No one does." Sam then ran away from Tucker

"It's never to late Sam!" Tucker says to Sam out loud.

Amity Park~

Danny caught up with Spectra and Bertrand he was close to Bertrand that he put him in a Fenten thermos. Danny next target was Spectra.

"SPECTRA I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU ONE LAST CHANCE GIVE IT TO ME!" Danny voice boiling in hatred.

"For a human, You're pretty dumb." Spectra stop flying and looked at Danny

"Wha?" Danny says confused

"You sent bertrand back to the Ghost Zone, He has a head start!" Spectra burst out laughing

"She's right...Dang it." Danny thought admitting defeat.

"You might as well call yourself single Phantom." Spectra said with a evil smirk

"You...Right. I'm such a idiot." Danny says hitting himself with his fist.

"It's okay Danny Once you become sad, All of your sorrows will keep me Youth again!" Spectra clapped her hand in joy.

"Even if you won, I'm still going to see my Ember." Danny said flying pass Spectra

Ghost Zone~

Bertrand now in the Ghost Zone before Spectra and Danny took this chance to find Embers realm. He really didn't know much about her, But do know shes Spectra best friend. He finally found Embers realm it had a blue flame with her name on the door. He bang on the door till Ember open the door.

"Ember...So glad to see you." Bertrand adjust his tie in his now human form.

"I know you...You're Bert." Ember said

"Bertrand." Bertrand corrected her

"Whatever. What can i do for you?" Ember asked him with a yawn

"It's your "Dipstick" he's been playin-..." Bertrand couldn't speak because Danny blasted him away from Embers sight

"Dipstick?" Ember now looking at her boyfriend.

'EMBER WHATEVER HE SAID WASN'T TRUE!" Danny backing up his lies

"Um what?" Ember confused on what Dannys talking about

"Phew...She doesn't know yet." Danny thought calming down.

"Hey...What are you doing here Phantom!?" Youngblood coming up behind Ember

"He lives with you also!?" Danny ignoring Youngbloods question and focusing on Ember.

"Yeah, And hey girlfriend." Ember wave behind Danny a unknown female ghost.

"Ember! I see Danny did came for you." Spectra floating behind Danny

"Spectra..." Danny turned his head. His eyes was glowing a bright neon green.

"Why is everyone at my Realm? What did Dipstick do exactly?" Ember said fed up with the stalling

"HE CHEATED!" Both Spectra and out of nowhere Bertrand said at the same time.

"He Wha-"

"Ember i could Explain this wasn't suppose to happen She came onto me..."

Danny says shaking nervously

"Here's the proof Ember." Spectra showing her best friend the camera picture.

Ember looked down and grab the camera Spectra showed her. She was now looking at her boyfriend, Danny Fenton kissing the girl she despise. She burned the Camera along with the picture she looked at Danny floating towards him with deep emotion in her eyes.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS MAKE ME SUFFER!?" Ember pushing Danny aggressively.

"Ember i didn't mea-..."

"YOU NEVER MEAN ANYTHING! YOU MADE HER CONTROL YOU, YOU'VE ALWAYS TOOK HER SIDE IT'S ALWAYS HER!" Ember voice cracking

"Ember please just listen to me!" Danny said to her

"YOU DIDN'T ASK ME FOR YOUR STUPID PROM, INSTEAD YOU WENT WITH THAT GOTH GIRL THE WHOLE TIME! AM I NOT WORTH IT!?" Ember says crying her eyes out.

"Please hear me out!" Danny taking all of Embers backlash

"FIRST JOSH, THEN SKULKER, and now you...Who else will i lose again? Myself?"

Embers tears became more heavy.

"Ember...It's Never to Late, Please forgive my tragic sins." Danny looking down with bitterness

"I'm done..." Ember told him with no emotion what's so ever.

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" Danny, Spectra, and Bertrand said in unison

"I said i'm done." Ember said again

"Ember. Think about this, Please."

"I will say it once again, I'm done with you Danny." Ember using his name for the first time.

"That's it i wanna feel all the tears!" Spectra along with Bertrand draining all the negativity inside them for more youth in the background watching the new ex couple.

"Listen to me Ember, Let's start over we can just forget about her and live our lives." Danny said with a half smile

"I TOLD YOU IT'S OVER!" Ember sending Danny a pink ghost ray from her guitar, Making him fly away from her Realm.

"Wow girlfriend, You should really let me pick your new boyfriend!' Spectra said

"Thanks But no, I'm done with men in general." Ember slamming her door loud.

"And that's what i called a classic breakup." Bertrand laughed with Spectra

Spectra and Bertrand flew away, Danny was now floating alone. First he got cheated then he did the cheating, Does he really fit for love anymore? He's body just stood floating emotionally hoping this is a dream, He knew it wasn't.

"I really am single...She was right." Danny remembering what Spectra said

"These hands are the hands of a now cheater." Danny lifting his hands to his face

"I guess i should go tell Tucker the news hehe." Danny fake laughed as he flew off more sad.

Embers Realm~

Ember floated back to the couch with her face inside the pillows. Youngblood knew what happen so he went where his sister was and tried to comfort all the pain Ember was dealing with.

'Ember, it's okay we can destory him together." Youngblood patting her back

 _"mhmm..."_ Ember said inside the pillow.

"What?"

" _Mhmmm..."_

Come on Ember, You know i can't speak adult language.

"I SAID I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT MY BABY POP!" Ember coming out of the pillow crying.

"Who needs Phantom? All hes every good for is sending us back here." Youngblood stated

"You don't understand...He's the third boy who broke me." Embers tears pouring down on the now soak pillow

"Snap out of it Amber, He's just a loser." Youngblood handing her a tissue box.

"Shhh..Shut up! He's a hero...THAT BROKEN MY HEART INTO TWO." Ember crying out loud

"Woah...This is her first time not saying "stop" in me calling her real name." Youngblood thought

"HE MAKES ME SO ANGRY...I HATE HIM!!!" Ember burning the tissue box with her flames.

"Hey...Chill!" Youngblood looking at the tissue box burning in blue flames

"MAYBE YOU CHILL!" Embers eye went bloody red as Blue flames centered around her.

"I NEED AN ADULT!" Youngood freaking out

"I AM AN ADULT." Ember said throwing six fire flame balls at Youngblood.

Youngblood quickly dodge this. He turned around and watch him and Ember picture together burning slowly onto it. He didn't have a choice but to cool her down, Even if it isn't his fault.

"EMBER CALM DOWN BEFORE YOU BURN THIS PLACE DOWN!" Youngblood shouted

"Why doesn't he love me? Am i ugly!?" Ember shifting into sad mode again

"Yes! He loves you!" Youngblood told her to calm her down.

"THEN WHY HE CHEATED ON ME WITH HER!?" Ember became mad again. Her flames were around her house burning everything that was near her.

"Come on Youngblood...Think! What would a adult do!?" Youngblood thinking

"I GOT IT! THE PHONE BOOK!" Youngblood rushed to the phonebook and search for the person he was looking for.

"Where is it..." Youngblood speed rushing each page

'A-HA! FOUND IT." Youngblood then rip the page out and went to the Ghost cordless phone and dial the number.

"Why am i so useless? Josh left me because i was a loser, Skulker never pays any attention to my needs, And Phantom always ruins everything!!!" Ember talking to herself

"Hurry up and pick up the phone!" Youngblood waiting on the word "hello"

"Hello?"

"Oh thank goodness, Can you please come over like right now!?" Youngblood begged.

"I'm on my way."

End of Chapter 7!

Next Chapter: coming soon...


	8. A Life Without You

Tucker POV~

After Danny and Ember broke up, I didn't know how to make Danny feel any better. Sam tried to make him better but he really didn't wanted to see Sam. So it's my job to get my best friend feeling well again! I just hope i don't die from this...

"Hey mom, I'm off." I told my Mother who was cleaning up.

"Danny again?" She asked me worried once more.

"Yeah, He's been so gloomy because of her." I said in a quite tone.

"Okay Just don't be too hard on him then." My mom told me

"Don't worry i won't." I wave my mother goodbye and left my house.

Fenton Works~

I finally was at Danny's house. I knocked on the door twice and was introduce with his sister Jazz, Also my secret girlfriend.

"Hey Jazz." I greeted my gifriend with a kiss

"Hey Tucker, Danny still sad about the whole Ember thing." Jazz said with a sad look on her face

"Where is he?" I looked around the house with no Danny in sight.

"He's in his room genius." Jazz giggled by my clueless mind.

"I knew that." I laughed it off

I went upstairs and spotted my best friend laying on his bed. He looked so different when i last saw him. He was wearing a black hoodie with dark jeans with four rips on each leg. What really made me surprise was he was wearing eyeliner like how Sam wears her makeup. I knew things were going down hill for Danny.

"Hey Dude...Are you feeling any better?" I said knowing the answer.

"My life is death, Death is life." Danny looking at the ceiling emotionless.

"See what i mean? She really made a impact on him." Jazz staring at Danny

Then i felt a large wind blew behind me. When i turned around, It was Dannys parents Jack and Maddie Fenton.

"I knew it. My boy, turned into a vampire." I heard Jack say

"Don't worry kids, I'll fix him up." Maddie pointing a Fenton Cannon at Danny.

"MOM! He's heart broken not dead." Jazz blocking Maddies view.

"She's right Ms Fenton, Danny never felt this way before." I went behind Jazz backing her up

"Then how can we make him better?" Jack told his wife Maddie.

"We just get him a new girlfriend." Jazz suggested

"NO!" I yelled with her Mom and Dad

"Why Not?" Jazz fixing her eardrums.

"Just look at him Jazz." I said looking over to where Danny was

"I wonder how a heart beats with a broken heart?" Danny asked himself

"How long he been in here? It smells like someone died." I said holding my nose

"Someone did die Tuck, Me." Danny told me as one tear came from his right eye.

"Okay that's enough Danny you need to get up man." I pulled Dannys sheets to get him off his bed.

"Ember..." Danny whispers while being rolled off his bed.

"Can i get a lift? This dude heavy!" I'm struggling to get Danny off his bed.

The three Fenton family, Helped me get Danny out of his bed. When he did get off he was still staring at the ceiling more sad than ever.

"Is there anyway i can get my Danny back?" Maddie looking down at her son.

"I know how! EVERYONE TO THE LAB!" I shouted in a good mood.

"I hope he knows what hes doing." I heard Jazz said walking behind me with Jack and Maddie.

Youngblood POV

Ghost Zone~

I waited for tge person i called last night hours! They told me they would be here in four hours. I tried to dodge Embers attacks all night, One minute shes throwing her guitar cords at me then the next she crying her eyes out. I want Ember happy but what can i say? Phantom really messed up this time.

"A life without him, Means nothing!" Ember crying all over me with snot in her nose.

"Don't worry Ember, You don't need him." I told her trying to support her

"Why does everyone run over me!?" Ember blowing her snot all over my new jacket.

"Eww...This is so gross, Even for my standards." I thought grabbing a tissue from the box and cleaning my jacket.

"Why can i have a decent boyfriend...? Like Kitty!?" Ember crying out loud

"There, There. Here you go big Sis." I then gave her tissue.

"Thanks...Jason." Ember told me with a smile on her face.

"HEY! Don't say that name..." I said to her blushing a green dark color.

"Now you know how i feel when you call me by my name." Ember chuckle a bit

"Yeah...When you said it, It does bring back sad memories." I held the tissue box tight

"Why did you even name yourself that?" Ember question me.

"Name myself what?" I said confused on what shes talking about.

"Youngblood."

"Because, I'm a pirate!" I gave her my reason.

"Heh, Whatever." Ember half smiled at me.

"What about you...Why you call yourself "Ember"? Without the A?" I asked my sister the idea of her name.

"Because i remember when i died." Ember simply said with no sadness in her voice.

"Can you tell me What happen?...I know when i died, I didn't see you two years later." I looked deeply in Embers eyes.

"It's a long story." Ember looked away from me

"Please? I'm here for you Amber." I kept begging her.

"NO! WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP PRESSURING ME!?" Ember hair became higher in flames

"Not this again..." I said to myself

Before Ember had time to hit me with another fireball a knock was coming from the door. I flew right to the door in speed and seen the person i called for a long time ago.

"Finally..." I wipe the sweat from my face.

"So where is she Youngblood?"

"She's over there, Don't hurt my sister." I gave her a simple warning.

"Don't worry you little squirt, Embers my best friend." Kitty says floating inside

"I'M NOT A LITTLE SQU-..." Kitty pushed me to the side with her quick. We both got up to find Ember who threw a fire ball at us.

"That was close..." Kitty pulled me behind her

"THEY ALWAYS TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! I HATE ALL MEN!!" Ember guitar were in flames along with her now growing hair.

'When did she learn to do that?" Kitty looked back and asked me, I just Shrugged my shoulders.

"Danny cheated on me Kitty!" Ember became sad again as tears coming down her face.

"Girlfriend, I know how it feels when a man cheats." Kitty told her best friend.

"You do?" Ember calming down

"Why you think i'm with a player Ember?" Kitty softly laughed

"Tsk, You're right. Johnny is a idiot." Ember laughed with her.

"This is great! Let's just make this last forever..." I thought with a smile.

Tucker POV

Fenton Work~

We tried everything on Danny, The Fenton forget Bomb, The Fenton Feel something Cannon, And basically anything that would get Danny to forget about Ember. But it was useless because everyone knew he truly loved Ember.

"This will never work Danny is already a Ghost at this point." Jack told us

"Wow...We didn't knew that at all Dad." Jazz sarcastically joked.

"How can we get him back normal?" I asked ready for my old best friend to come back happy

This takes a Woman with power! I heard Maddie say in the background

"It's okay everyone...I was born unlucky." Danny sobbing these words.

"How about we asked Sam?" Jazz asking these questions that would lead to more drama.

"Are you out of your mind!? Sam is the main reason to all of this!" I said to her

"I agree on your boyfriend Jazz, He does have a point." Maddie agreeing with me.

"Fine..." Jazz says upset that no one listens to her.

"Let me have a Father and Son time with Danny." Jack ordered us to leave the two Fentons alone.

"Come on kids, Let's leave them alone." Maddie pushed Jazz and me upstairs.

"Danny is there anything your old Dad can do?" Jack said

"Nothing Dad. Sam ruined everything, It isn't her fault though." Danny playing with his hoodie string.

"We never spend anytime together anymore, No catching ghost, No fishing, Nothing." Jack tossing his Fenton net away in the trash

"Girls are so confusing dad, Sam is so into my life now that i caught her in cheating." Danny telling him his feelings

"That's how i met your mother. She was the most female ever! And that's why i loved her" Jack telling his love story

"Wait...Mom cheated!?" Danny eyes went wide

"What? No! I'm saying Danny, Girls will be girls." Jack said

"Are you sure You're my dad?" Danny joked

"Just know Danny, I'm always hear for you. You will always be my Baby boy." Jack messing with Dannys hair

"Dad..." Danny tearing up again. He ran to his father and gave him a tight hug. Jack took this in and hugged his son more tight.

"Thanks...Dad." Danny smile became big it showed his hidden dimples.

"Now let's go eat. I heard your mom was cooking today." Jack holding Dannys shoulder leading him upstairs.

Normal POV

Ghost Zone~

Ember, Youngblood, and Kitty were having a normal conversation. Sure it wasn't the best one, Because Ember kept going from sad to happy and that confused the two ghost. Kitty finally got Ember right where she wanted her to be, And that's being calm.

"Girlfriend, You got everything a guy would ever want. The looks, The hair, and most of all the skills." Kitty boosted Ember up

"Really? You really think so?" Ember blushing all over her face.

"Duh! Do you know anyone else who wanted to know the real you?" Kitty ask

"Me? I've been asking for nine decades." Youngblood exaggerating

"Well there has been someone who asked about my human life." Ember playing with her hair

"Who?"

"You know that guy...Nerd kid." Ember told them forgetting his name

"Youngblood?" Kitty made a guess

"I'm no nerd! I'm the Captain." Youngblood taking that offensive

"You're brother is such a cutie Ember!" Kitty squeezing his cheeks.

"Do you guys know Sydney?" Ember blurted out

"HIM!?" Youngblood and Kitty laughed so hard they both went to the ground still laughing

"What's so funny!?" Ember said to them

"Don't tell me you put yourself that low Ember." Youngblood told his sister laughing

"I DIDN'T SAY I WOULD GO WITH HIM." Ember yelled catching their attention.

"Phantom made a fool out of me. It's time i'll made a fool out of him." Ember balling her two hands into a fist

"Ember that's a stupid idea. Why do you want to make him jealous?" Youngblood says

"Who said anything about being jealous?" Ember misleading what she meant.

"Are you trying to kick Dannys butt?" Kitty thinking on what Ember really meant in her words.

"Kitty, Answer this question for me." Ember said as her eyes were only on Kitty

"Yeah...? What's up?"

"How did it feel dating Dipstick?" Ember boldly asked with no hesitation.

"You dated Phantom!?" Youngblood made a sour look

"Watch it! He maybe you two greatest enemy, But he was a sweetheart." Kitty made a "Pfft" sound as she crossed her arms.

"What am missing here? Does he like me or not?" Ember says just wanted the truth.

"Maybe, If you just went a day without him you'll find your answers." Youngblood gave a good point

"He's right." Kitty taking his side.

"Didn't i do that last night? When he ignored me all day and night!?" Ember spoke in a high pitched voice

'We're saying Ember you need a day where you don't need no boy in your life. We can have another Girls night out!" Kitty telling her.

"I would like that..." Ember said somewhat happy.

"Ahem!" Youngblood cough loudly

"What?" Ember and Kitty said simultaneously.

"What about me? I'm not staying in this house alone anymore. Plus we never hang out anymore." Youngblood went closer to Ember

"This is the cutest thing i've seen so far today!" Kitty thought looking at the siblings bond.

"I guess you can hang with us, I know Dipstick wouldn't dare show his face after what he did."

"I can really go!? Like old times where we were pirates!? Youngblood asked

"Ugh, Yeah Youngblood we will play...Pirates again." Ember said her nerves was at it's peek.

"This is so cool! I never knew we can bring guys into our Girls Night out! I'm so taking Johnny" Kitty says

"Hold on Biker girl, I said him. Not actual boys." Ember define Kitty.

"That's not fair Ember, He's a boy though." Kitty pouted

"Actually a pirate." Youngblood said

"We go at night. Just us three." Ember now playing with her guitar.

"What about Spectra?" Kitty asked her

"She told me she had lives to ruin with Bertrand at school this week. I can't blame her though."

We can't just go into the real world and destory everything like last time! Kitty pointed out

"You two are. I'm not going." Ember says floating back to her now burned couch.

"But you just said all of us" Youngblood confused along with Kitty

"If i really go, All i would feel is more sad." Ember slowly playing her guitar again

"So me and Youngblood are basically hanging out?" Kittys eyes lit up in joy.

"Say What!?"

"Yep, Just you two." Ember closed her eyes to match her notes beat

"What about us!? I wanted to hang with you Ember not her." Youngblood told her.

"Rude much?" Kitty said now hurt

"We are, Soon. I need to worry about myself first before i worry about someone else." Ember says

"So what are we suppose to do? Get caught?" Youngblood frown

"No you idiot, You will grab his attention. Make him feel the same pain i've felt." Ember growl at the two.

"It seems like she wants us to have a talk with Danny." Kitty catching on

"About what?" Youngblood still lost.

"Please Kitty! I would but, I'm so mad at him." Ember confess

"I knew it." Kitty said giggling

"This isn't funny Kitty!" Ember holding onto Kittys jacket blushing a heavy blue color.

"Okay, Okay. I'll go but does he have to?" Kitty pointed down at Embers brother.

"Huh?" Youngblood saw Kitty point at him.

"Just take him, It'll give me time." Ember whispers low in Kittys ear

"Gotcha." Kitty gave her a wink hinting she knew what she meant.

"What are you two weridos talking about?" Youngblood wanted in on the action

"Me and Ember were talking about how me and you can hang together tomorrow." Kitty lied

"I don't know...Your personality reminds me of someone who is boy crazy." Youngblood said

"He does have a point." Ember backing Youngblood up

"Who side are you on!?" Kitty turing her attention to Ember.

"No one. Chop chop everyone get too bed." Ember grabing her tissue box floating away slow

"Ember, Yoh must be drunk. I don't live here." Kitty unable to understand what Ember means by "everyone"

"I need someone to cheer me up for the night. Youngblood did his shift, Now it's your turn." Ember says still floating to her room.

"What about Johnny?" Kitty asked concern about her lover.

"FORGET ABOUT HIM FOR TONIGHT!" Ember turned around with flames moving in her eyes.

"OKAY OKAY Girlfriend...Jeez." Kitty floating behind Ember going inside her room.

"Girls...Always so annoying." Youngblood says

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Ember said in her bedroom making sure Youngblood wasn't talking smack.

"NOTHING!" Youngblood blood yelled scared.

End of Chapter 8~

Next Chapter: Imperfection


	9. Imperfection

Morning came pretty fast for Danny, He didn't get up at all he just stayed in his bed still sleeping his brains out. Danny felt a large poke coming from his face, He didn't open his eyes yet he just pushed the poking feeling off him. He then heard loud "Wake Up" calls coming from his ear, He slightly opened his eyes to now see a female that would forever shock him.

'Hey Danny!" She spoke waving her hands to his face

"Danielle!!!" Danny quickly jumped out of his bed now on his bedroom floor.

"You can always say "Dani" When you first see me." Dani sitting on his bed looking at Danny at the end of the bed

"I haven't seen you since the planet attack!" Danny told her while getting up.

"Yeah, Things went downhill for every ghost when that happen. I went far away so i could train myself to become stronger!" Dani reading her comic book

"Does anyone know you're here?" Danny asked his clone sister

"Nope! Just you, Because why not?" Dani said sassy

'Great...My heart is broken and My sister is back." Danny rubbing his tired eyes.

"Heart broken? By who? Yourself?" Dani joked as she turned the page from her comic book.

"Oh, Haha very funny Dani." Danny rolled his eyes.

"I'm just joking, Who is this person?" Dani eyes was now glued on Danny

"I might as well tell her, She might feel the same way...Somehow." Danny thought to himself

"It's Ember. She was my ex...That i cheated on, With Sam." Danny told her

"Wow bro, That's low even for you." Dani said

"But Sam kissed me! I really didn't express my feelings to Tucker, Jazz or Mom and Dad because they don't understand. But you can...Cause you're me." Danny pointed at her

"Hey! Just cause i have your DNA doesn't make me your exact duplicate. I have my own personal traits yanno." Dani says

"Sorry Dani, I didn't mean to say it like that." Danny went over to his bed and sat beside her

"It's alright Danny. But i do know how you feel...About love and what not." Dani smiled a bit

"Y..You do?" Danny asked nervous on what her next reply would be

"Yeah...It's Me kicking your butt that i love so much!" Dani punched him hard on the arm

"OW! That hurt Dani! Did you really gotten stronger when you left!?" Danny holding his now bruised arm.

"Heh, Sorry. What's downstairs? I'm starving!" Dani got out of his bed and went downstairs

"I'm so glad i have you back..." Danny whispers to himself

Ghost Zone~

Even though Ghost doesn't need sleep anymore it seem like Kitty, Youngblood, and Ember were knocked out for the first time ever. Youngblood was the first to walk up, He made a light yawn and floated to his sister room where her and Kitty slept over the night. He took this chance to prank them but decided he wanted something better and that was to hear the whispers the two ghost were saying in they sleep. Youngblood first went too Kitty and see what he could get out of her dreams.

"Johnny...The cheesesticks go that way..." Kitty talking in her sleep

"Cheesesticks? Youngblood thought going closer to Kitty

"I'm so tired of you...Picking anthe..." Kitty snores beat her speech.

"Great. Thanks for nothing cheese face." Youngblood says low so she won't hear

Youngblood Slowly flew over to Ember and hear what she was saying in her dreams.

"Danny...I'm sorry..." Ember moans his name softly

"Wait...Is she having a..." Youngblood twitching his right eye.

"Dipstick i...I Love yo..."

Ember went dead quite as she sleep not giving Youngblood no clue what she said at the end

"This didn't last long at all!" Youngblood regret doing this, It was a waste of his time.

Youngblood shifted his body and floated slowly back to living room couch, When he heard a voice coming from Ember. He rushed back and finally heard what the last words she said.

"I...I Lovuh you Baby...bop." Ember fully went back to sleep slobbering all over her pillow.

"I'm so out of here." Youngblood went intangible and flew through the walls

Embers Living Room~

Youngblood got back to where he first started, He just told himself he'll wait for Kitty and Ember to get up. And he did just that, He kept himself occupied by playing pirates with Embers furniture for about forty-five minutes. Youngblood grew tired of not having anyone to play with. He seen a female with blue flames floating past him.

"EMBER! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Youngblood shouted across the room

'Yeah. What of it." Ember pour herself some coffee in her favorite mug.

"Oh nothing...So how was you and "Dipstick" last night." Youngblood pulling the trigger

Ember spitted all of her coffee at once then turned around to see Youngblood smirking like he knew something that she didn't.

"What are you saying? Shorty?" Ember said glaring at her main target.

"You know, The Baby pop, The Dipstick...How much you Lov..." Youngblood was blasted across the room with Embers note cords she just summon.

"Now let's try this again! What did you say?" Ember asked him

"N..Nothing!"

"Good. Jason get ready, I'm going to wake up Kitty." Ember grab her a new coffee cup and pour some into it and left

"It's best not to argue with her." Youngbloods eyebrows made a deep frown.

Amity Park~

Danny and Dani left soon as they ate at the Fentons place. Danny wanted to get Ember off his mind and anything that ever happen between them, Even though Danny wasn't dating Ember anymore he still felt something for her. Now that shes gone Danny and Dani wanted to check on Sam ny walking to her house instead of flying and just talk too each other.

"So how you been since you left?" Danny asked his clone sister.

"Just train, Fight anything that gets in my way!" Dani showing him fight moves

"You really are something Dani" Danny said smiling

"What about you? Have you train?" Dani smiled back

'Not really, I've been busy with my Love problems." Danny says still walking with her

"Love life? That isn't very fun." Dani told him with a bored expression.

"Tell me about it." Danny made a even more bored expression.

Danny and Dani ghost sense went off telling them it's a ghost near by or with them now. They both looked around and finally found the two ghost.

"Kitty? Youngblood? When did you two became a item?" Danny tease

"Danny! Don't joke like that. Me and Youngblood wanted to hang." Kitty looking down at them blushing lightly

"A item? What's that?" Youngblood and Dani said together

"Forget about it. I'M GOING GHOST!" Danny yelled out turning into Phantom

"Dani, You take care of snot nose i got Kitty." Danny flew to Kitty leaving Dani behind

"I'm on it!' Dani said also turning into a ghost then flying over to the young ghost.

Danny vs Kitty~

"So why you really here Kitty?" Danny getting straight to the point

"Can't i be here just to get away? Jeez." Kitty said annoyed

"Fine be that way. I'll send you and your pirate loser back to the Ghost Zone." Danny says ready to fight

"This wasn't the deal...What can i do now? I don't want to fight him..." Kitty thought

Danny didn't hesitate and fire ghost rays at Kitty. She didn't notice the fight already was going on and got blasted far enough for Danny to not see her. He flew to Kitty and saw that she landed on top of a car, He gave her one last chance to go back to the ghost zone on her own free will.

"Come on Kitty, I don't have time for this. I need to take care of Dani today." Danny told Kitty

"Dani...? Is she your daughter or something?" Kitty holding her head with her left hand

"WHAT!? No! She's my sister and cousin." Danny blushed by Kittys comment

"Oh, Okay. That sneak attack hurts though Danny." Kitty said slowly getting up.

"Sorry Kitty, I didn't mean to..."

Danny instantly got a striking blow right in the face sending him crashing into wall causing a hole sending him inside. When Danny came out he thought Kitty did that, No it a shadow that always irk his nerves.

"Good Job shadow." Johnny gave a thumbs up to his unlucky shadow.

"Oh great. The unlucky Shadow has arrive" Danny floating back to the fighting area.

"SHADOW! ATTACK!" Johnny ordered

His shadow did just that he flew right to Danny sending bad luck his way. While this was all going down Kitty turned and looked at Johnny more mad than usual.

"Johnny, I told you i was going to Embers realm!" Kitty said putting her hands on her hips

"What?" Johnny looked around his surroundings. "This doesn't look like her realm at all...'' He sarcastically said

"That doesn't matter! I'm doing a important job for her, That's what friends do." Kitty told him

"Why can't she deal with him!?" Johnny remarked

"Because that's true Love! They are mad at each other Johnny, I'm the love Angel." Kitty crossed her arms tight

"Love Angel?" Johnny scratching his head confused.

"It basically means cupid. I'm a love cupid." Kitty told him what she means.

"Whatever you say Kitten." Johnny said to his girlfriend.

Dani vs Youngblood~

Dani and Youngblood were battling it out, It became a struggle for Youngblood now that Dani has her full powers. This made the battle even more challenging.

"Are you ready to give up!?" Dani asked Youngblood

"No! I'm a pirate for crying out loud!" Youngblood not backing down a fight.

"Who are you anyway? I never seen you before." Dani said

"I'm Youngblood. I wouldn't be here if you're boy self didn't ruin my sister heart." Youngblood shooting red ghost rays from his eyes.

"My boy self? I'm Clearly my own person!" Dani blocked his attack easily.

"I can't believe it. She blocked my attack!" Youngblood says in a low tone

"Hello? Am i talking to myself?" Dani waving her left hand in the air

"Can you help me?"

"Say what now? Why would i help you?" Dani said a bit confused

"My sister needs Phantom, She's going crazy without him!" Youngblood told her the reason.

"Really? I never heard someone being crazy for my brother." Dani eyes became big

"He's your brother!?" Youngblood had a shock expression on his face

"Yeah, We look exactly alike." Dani stated

"Whatever. Will you help me?" Youngblood politely asked again

"Well, Sure what the heck. I always love a happy ending in relationships." Dani said in joy

"Thanks. You're not so bad after all..." Youngblood blushed by saying this.

"Same with you." Dani blushed also pulling her hair string behind her ear.

Danny vs Shadow~

Dannys power was being Johnnys shadow badly. Danny had enough of this fight and put a end to it all.

"That's it! I had enough of this foolish games." Danny flying behind Shadow

Johnnys shadow turned around and caused all of his bad luck to come Dannys way.

"Really? Taking all of your bad luck on me? I'm flattered." Danny teased passing all of the bad luck Shadow made

Danny flew towards Shadows tail and grab it swinging him around in circles then throwing him far away landing him on the ground so hard that led him unconscious for a second.

"Now it's time to put shadow in his room...IN GHOST THE ZONE." Danny putting him inside his thermos

"Now, Time for Johnny to take his beating." Danny says flying back.

Kitty and Johnny~

"So, What you're saying is, Help the Ghost kid?" Johnny said unsure

"Yes. Ember and Danny are meant to be." Kitty told her boyfriend

"What does this have to do with us Kitten?" Johnny cranking motorcycle

"Everything! Embers my best friend, and we will help them." Kitty grabbing Johnnys jacket

"Okay i'll help." Johnny finally giving in

"Don't worry i'll help you get back to the Ghost Zone." Danny floating in front of them.

"Let's go Kitty, It seems we on house arrest." Johnny giving Kitty a helmet.

"We'll be back!" Kitty said getting behind Johnny on his bike putting on the helmet.

"Come on Youngblood!" Kitty shouted

"I'm coming!" Youngblood shouted back.

"Don't forget what i said." Youngblood turning around to Dani

"I got you. Don't worry." Dani replied back.

"Okay. I'll see you later...Cute girl." Youngblood blushed

"What?"

"NOTHING!" Youngblood flying over to Kitty and Johnny leaving Dani confused.

When Johnny had Kitty and Youngblood with him he tap his Ghost Portal on his motorcycle. The portal appear before them, Johnny wore his bike with Kitty holding onto him, And Youngblood just floated beside them. Danny and Dani watched the three Ghost leave Amity Park, Danny went back normal and looked at his clone sister suspiciously.

"What are you smiling at?" Danny ask

"Nothing!" Dani covering up her now Blushing cheeks

"Are you checking out Captain no neck?" Danny teased

"NO! It's nothing." Dani turning back into her normal self

"Then why i seen you actually talking to Youngblood?" Danny smiling a little

"What? I can't taunt my enemies now?" Dani blushing to the core

"I'm kidding, I'm glad you found someone. Even if hes annoying." Danny said to her happy for her

"I Don't even like him! Ugh!" Dani went up in the air flying away from Danny.

"Dani! I'm just kidding! Come back!" Danny flying after her.

Ghost Zone~

Kitty, Johnny, and Youngblood got back safely to the Ghost Zone. The first thing they went to was Embers realm, Once they got there and phase through the door they seen Ember with Spectra talking.

"Finally you guys made it back." Ember talking to them while on her couch.

"Yeah, Phantom was messing with my girl." Johnny said getting off his bike

"Kitty is that true?" Ember feeling tears coming up from eyes

"What? NO! Ember no. We was talking about you girlfriend." Kitty assured

"What did you two say?" Ember looked away from Spectra facing Kitty

"Well we talked about how...uh He misses you!" Kitty forgetting to talk about her to him.

"Hey Kitty." Spectra said randomly while reading her magazine.

"Spectra. That wasn't cool on what you did to Ember and Danny." Kitty moving Ember to the side

"Sorry, I can't help that i feed off negative energy." Spectra smirking as she put her magazine down.

"That isn't funny Spectra, Ember didn't had to suffer even more. Danny could've just told her, You didn't even give him a chance!" Kittys angry got the best of her

"Danny knew the consequences." Spectra throwing her magazine behind her

"SPECTRA THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO RUIN THE LOVE THEY HAD FOR EACH OTHER." Kitty floating to Spectra

"It wasn't true love if one is cheating on the other now is it?" Spectra said. She and Kitty face were now mashing each others foreheads.

"Cat fight! I hope Kitty wins." Johnny watching his girlfriend and Spectra

"Ember...What are we going to do?" Youngblood tapping Embers pants.

"I dont know..." Ember said watching along with Johnny the fight between Spectra and Kitty

"If you paid attention to Embers feelings you would've knew that she loves him."

Kitty says to Spectra

"Clearly the relationship was imperfection." Spectra smirking even more in Kittys face.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Embers hair went up in flames

Ember got everyones attention just by a simple yell.

"You two are my best friends, I don't want to ruin our friendship because of Dipstick. You guys mean so much to me, More than any guy." Ember said

"You're right Ember. I'm sorry Spectra." Kitty backing away from her face

"No, Don't be. I'm sorry Kitty." Spectra says backing away from her also.

"Group hug." Ember said half smiling.

The girls did just that. Kitty amd Spectra went for Ember first and hugged her tightly, Youngblood was glad they didn't fight and Johnny was trying to get in on the hug.

"Johnny Don't act like i dont see you." Kitty seeing Johnny hugging Spectra from behind

"Hehehe...My bad Kitten." Johnny said moving away from Spectra laughing nervously.

"Don't forget guys Ember is our main priority." Youngblood instruct

"Right!" Everyone but Ember said at once

"Thank you everyone... I Hope i'm still his Battle flame." Ember wiping a tear away.

"Hope? No it's a fact that you still is." Kitty showing her full support.

End of Chapter 9~

Next Chapter: coming soon...


	10. Message in a Bottle

Monday came it was a rainy day, The sky looked gloomy, The kids faces look depressed. Danny didn't feel any of these effects as he just wanted one day where hes happy. He even bought his clone sister to school with him and told Mr lancer she was a freshman, And this is her first day here. Things were going pretty well for him he eventually ran into his best friend Tucker.

"Hey Tuck." Danny greeted him

"Yo Man! Wait...What's she doing here?" Tuckers attention were on Dani

"She's fully in school with me for now on." Danny responded back

"And if i see Ghost i'll kick their butts! With or without Danny" Dani added

"You're such a fighter Dani." Danny pats Dani on the head playfully.

"Have you seen Sam anywhere Danny? i can't find her anywhere." Tucker said

"No. Since me and Ember are over i should go at least check up on her." Danny sighs

"Good idea, Anyways see you man Jazz waiting on me." Tucker clicking his teeth walking away from the two half ghost.

"Gross." Danny and Dani said to the now walking Tucker

"Okay Dani since i told Mr lancer your a freshman i can't see you till lunch." Danny explaining to her.

"I got it, I got it. Jeez Danny i know the rules." Dani telling him

"Alright i'll see you soon." Danny going to his first block class.

"You can come out now. He's gone." Danny talking to a locker that appears to be someone in it.

She came out and looked around the area to make sure she didn't see Danny at all she then turned her attention to Dani.

"H...How you knew i was in there?" Sam asked

"A low cough gave you away." Dani told her

"It might sound weird but i really wanted to tell Danny that i'm sorry." Sam felt sorry for what she done

"I heard. Don't worry i'll get your message out." Dani certain she will tell him.

"That's not all...I want to help get Danny and Ember back together." Sam added

"Really?"

"Yeah. Is that really hard to believe?" Sam question her

"Yes. Yes it does." Dani inform her

"Whatever, Can you do it or not?" Sam wanted a yes or no Answer.

"What am i? A message in a bottle?" Dani laughed at her own joke

"That's not a bad idea...Yeah! be that for today, Please!" Sam kneels down begging

"Fine...But you owe me! Big time." Dani agree on being a messenger for today.

"Alright this is what you'll say to him..." Sam softly whispers the information Dani needs for later.

"Hit back with me when it's done." Sam running to her first block class.

Dani nods her head to Sams Plan when she left. She turned around and went intangible going through someones locker to find some paper. She quickly came out of the locker hoping no one would notice.

"Okay. All i need now is to act like that Ember girl, But how? I Don't even know her." Dani says to herself

Ghost Zone~

Ember were in her room playing her guitar peacefully, In the other room was Kitty and Youngblood. Youngblood was telling Kitty everything about the plan he had with Dani, Kitty just became more interested in getting in on the plan.

"Don't tell Ember this Kitty." Youngblood putting his index finger by her lips

"Immm not!" Kitty mumbles loudly

"What?" Youngblood says puzzled on what Kitty is saying.

"I said this is going to be so fun! I can actually hang with another girlfriend!" Kitty removing his finger away from her.

"But you can't tell Ember, If she finds out she would go all bipolar again." Youngblood spoke

"I won't tell her anything. Not even your girlfriend." Kitty wink at Youngblood

"girlfriend?" Youngblood knew who she was talking about.

"You know, Danny's sister or whatever." Kitty showing Dani's height to him from her hand.

"She isn't my girlfriend! Just my partner." Youngblood flushed

"Key word "partner" You like her!" Kitty squeal.

"No...i don't. S...She is nothing m...More then a assistant." Youngblood blused heavy

"Whatever you say lover boy." Kitty playfully playing with Youngbloods cheeks.

"ENOUGH WOMAN! Let's do what we suppose to do." Youngblood slapping Kittys hands away from him.

"Do what?" Ember creep behind Youngblood undetected.

"Y..You know? Spend time with each other." Youngblood pointed at him and Kitty.

"Pfft, Alright have fun. I'm out" Ember continue floating off.

"Where?" Youngblood and Kitty says in sync.

"To see what's going on with Baby pop's life." Ember said plainly

"YOU CAN'T BECAUSE KITTY WANTS TO TAKE YOU GUITAR SHOPING TODAY!" Youngblood blurted out lies.

"I said what?"

"You did?"

"Yes she did. isn't that right girl." Youngblood bumping his elbow to her waist.

"Yes! Hahaha How can i forget?" Kitty nervously laughed it off.

"Wow...First time you asked before me, I'll go wear my punk outfit then." Ember smiled as she floats back to her room

Soon as Ember fully left the two Ghost, Kitty went straight to Youngblood mad.

"Thanks for telling her a lie!" Kitty said sarcastically.

"Don't blame me, I saved our butts idiot. You distract Ember while i send message bottles to Ember." Youngblood says

"What about that Dani girl?" Kitty asked

"I'll go to her and she'll help me send message bottles to Ember and Phantom." Youngblood getting everything ready for his first mission.

"Okay, Okay. Now go before Ember comes back." Kitty pushing him away

"Make sure you keep your mouth shut." Youngblood went intangible and flew off.

"Dang it, I forgot to give him rules about girls." Kitty sighs to herself

Casper High~

Dani was skipping the whole day just to make her brother get back together with his girlfriend Ember. She was sitting outside of the school building thinking about what to write for Danny, So it can sound like Ember who said this.

"Ugh! This is so annoying. I don't know any information about this Ember chick." Dani bailing up another paper.

"Maybe i can help." A chidlish voice came in front of her.

Dani ghost sense went off instantly she looked up and found Youngblood staring her down with a smile.

"You? What are you doing here!? You're not suppose to be here!" Dani went behind him to make sure Danny wasn't coming.

"I thought we going to do the plan today." Youngblood said lower his voice.

"Well i'm doing my part, The thing is i don't know anything about her." Dani went back

"I know everything about Ember." Youngblood proudly announce

"That's awesome! You do messages for Ember to Danny, And i'll do one for Danny to Ember." Dani explained

"Sounds like a plan..." Youngblood staring at her awkwardly

"Why is he looking at me weird..." Dani thought "Thanks for giving me a easy job"

"You...Welcome." Youngblood blushing a light color of green.

"Here." Dani moved Youngbloods hair from his forehead and kissed him gently on the forehead. She moved away from him to found out he had a goofy grin on his face.

"Now go pirate boy, Danny will be here any minute." Dani telling him to go

"YOU GOT IT!" Youngblood high pitch made Dani's ears hurt. He quickly flew away leaving Dani

"Dani! WHERE IS THE GHOST!? WHO HURT YOU?" Damny said flying around her

"No one Danny, Now go back to class big brother." Dani waving her hand goodbye

"Okay, Good luck on everything." Danny running back to class

"Thanks for the luck, Danny."

Ghost Zone~

Youngblood made it back to the Ghost Zone and flew back to Embers realm. He made sure no one was there and begin his letter to Ember.

"Dear, Dipstick You're such a bad boy, I love it." Youngblood continue writing

"Hm..What else does Ember say to Phantom?" Youngblood thinking hard

"OH YEAH, BABY POP"

Youngblood took three hours just to write a paragraph, But it was worth it. When he got done he put the letter inside his personal ship in a bottle and told it to find Ember McLain, He gave it a lift and went out of Embers relam and threw it far enough to reach Ember on time.

"You better get this one Ember." Youngblood watching the bottle set sail.

Ghost Zone Guitar n Arts~

Ember and Kitty were shopping for a new guitar pick for Ember to use. Kitty kept pushing Ember back into the store to buy Youngblood some more time, She even talked a long time with Ember.

"How was your week Ember?" Kitty looking at guitar picks with no interest.

"Eh, Kinda wish i never knew what love was." Ember scanning her eyes on different types of guitars.

"Don't say that Ember! You knew that goth girl had the hots for your man." Kitty said

"He isn't my "man" anymore." Ember told Kitty

"Jeez, Ember is so self centered." Kitty thought while staring down the emotionless Ember.

"Package for Ember McLain" A mailman ghost appears inside the store.

"A package?" Ember turned to see the Mailman ghost giving her mail.

"Have a good day~" The mailman told the two female ghost.

"A ship in a bottle?" Ember holding the bottle confused

"OPEN IT, OPEN IT!" Kitty shriek

Ember opens the top to the bottle and read out loud what it said.

"Dear Ember, I know i hurted you in the past, But let's make our love life last. If you gave me another chance, I'll run right back to you fast. I'm sorry i ruin things for us, Can we start over one last time? Just you and me? Meet me at Amity Park, I wanna tell you how much i love you.

See you soon,

I'm going ghost! For your love only

Danny Phantom~

Ember read this to her best friend crying in the process. Kitty allowed Ember to cry inside her chest taking all of the happiness Ember had to give. Once Ember got done crying she let Kitty go and stared at her crying even more.

"HE REALLY DOES MISS ME!!" Ember let out a long cry.

"Of course he does silly!" Kitty said jumping up and down happy for her

"KITTY I'M GOING TO AMITY PARK!" Ember shouted as her hair went higher

The two rushed out of the Guitar store and went straight to Embers realm to get ready. Little did Ember knew, two ghost kids will cause true love to blossom.

Casper High~

Danny was talking to Tucker at lunch, Waiting on Dani or even Sam to show up. Danny got worried for the two but notice Dani coming inside the lunch room with a paper in her hand.

"Over here Dani!" Danny waving his arms around to get her attention.

"Oh, There you are." Dani going to the table Danny and Tucker sat in.

"Hey Dani." Tucker greeted her first when she sat down with them.

"Hey Tucker" Dani greeted back

"So, What's that you got there?" Danny pointed at her paper.

"Just something you should read." Dani passing over the paper to Danny.

Danny grab the paper from Dani and started reading it out loud to his friends.

Dear Dipstick, You're such a bad boy, I love it. Everything i like about you will always remain the same, From your looks, To your annoying personality, I somehow feel so connected to you. Meet me by Amity Park, Be there alone Phantom.

Ps I'm not mad anymore Baby pop

Love Ember~ You will remember everything we had as one

Danny kept reading it over and over again but mostly to himself. He got up and told Tucker and Dani that he was heading to Amity Park.

"See you guys later! I can't believe this!" Danny said happy to see Ember again

"See you later." Tucker and Dani told him

Once Danny left, Dani told Tucker everything. From the plan to get Danny back together from Sam wanted them back together.

"So that's why you went away during 2nd period." Tucker putting everything together.

"Yep! Danny should be happy with anyone, Even if his in love with a enemy." Dani giggle a bit

"You should hurry then, Who knows what will happen at Amity Park with them." Tucker says.

"Oh Crap. You right! I'll see you later Tuck."

Dani went intangible and flew inside the school walls to catch up with Danny.

Amity Park~

Kitty and Ember were waiting on Danny, Ember told Kitty to stay with her when Danny comes to back her up in case he makes her mad again like last time.

"I wonder what Danny wants." Kitty pretending she don't know whats going on

"Beats me." Ember says waiting on his arrival.

"Aw come on Ember, Cheer up we are waiting on your man." Kitty winked at her

"My soon again boyfriend." Ember corrected her

"You're so serious when it comes to him." Kitty said

"Am not!" Ember blushed a shade dark blue

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT"

"ARE TOO!!"

"Uh...Did i come in a wrong time?" Danny came out of the blue unexpected.

"Dipstick!" Ember ecstatic to see Danny.

"I'll just leave you two alone..." Kitty telling them both as she flys away

"So you came." Ember getting closer to him. "I thought you had hero things to do"

"No, I couldn't miss out on you Ember." Danny blushed getting more closer to her

"I guess we have things in common now." Ember softly laughed

Kitty was seeing this action from a far away distance, She heard laughter and talking coming from her left side. She turned her head and found Youngblood and Dani in the bushes watching Danny and Ember talk.

"Youngblood? You!? Why are you two stalking!?" Kitty whispers angry to them

"We can say the same for you." Youngblood remarks

"And P.S, It's Dani. Not "you." Dani says annoyed by Kittys name calling.

"Yea, Get it right "Cat"." Youngblood says this made Dani laughed more

"Very funny. Why are you guys seriously here though?" Kitty wanted a answer

"Just stalking our new love creation." Youngblood and Dani both said

"You two need to worry both yall relationship instead." Kitty gave them a hint on who she was talking about.

They both stared at Kitty blushing so hard like a smashed tomato. Kitty laugh hard enough to catch Ember and Dannys attention. She quickly went down where Youngblood and Dani were spying at too hoping she didn't get them caught.

"Did you hear something?" Danny asked Ember

"All i'm hearing is a Phantom who acts like he doesn't want me back." Ember replies back

"I do want you back! You're so amazing Ember." Danny says focus now

"Then prove it." Ember said

"I will!"

"Do it then." Ember insist

Danny nod his head one last time and went in for the kill. He grab Embers face and smashed it with his, At first she couldn't comprehend on what was going on, But soon she kissed him back more aggressively. When Danny moved away his lips from hers, He sees Ember blushing at a fast rate

"That...Was...The best...You ever...Kissed me before...Baby pop." Ember huffs

"Yeah, I guess this means we're..." Danny was about to say but got punched in the chest.

"Yes Dipstick. We are one again." Ember half smiled

"FINALLY!" loud voices came behind a bush.

"Hm? Show yourself." Ember turned around with her guitar as a baseball bat.

"No Ember, I got this." Danny getting in front of her.

"Here you go again, Being high and mighty." Ember pushed him out of her way

"At least i'm risking my life for you." Danny angrily spoke back

"A girl can defend herself." Ember fed up by Dannys sudden change

"Danny!" Dani coming out of the bush, Running to her older brother.

"Ember!" Kitty and Youngblood flew to Ember

"Dani?"

"Kitty? Youngblood!?"

"Dani...Did they hurt you!?" Danny whispers low to his clone sister

"No Danny, Actually Youngblood and I made you two get back together." Dani Pointed Youngblood out

"WHAT!? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING." Everyone jaw dropped but Youngblood and Dani

"She's right Phantom. We made you two idiots get back together." Youngblood said "I told Kitty most of it, But not all of it." He added

"Don't trust me enough?" Kitty asked the two young Ghost.

"No. I just made my promise to her." Youngblood blushed brightly staring at Dani

"And i made a promise to him." Dani says staring at him back.

"AWW LOOK EMBER! ANOTHER COUPLE!" Kitty screaming in Embers ear

"YES KITTY! I see them." Ember covering her ears.

"WE aren't dating!!!" Youngblood and Dani yelled louder than Kitty

"I agree with them. Dani isn't going to date a snot nose who likes to play pretend." Danny intervene

"Says you. I can date anyone i want." Dani told Danny

"Theres nothing wrong with someone who needs action." Youngblood glared at Danny also

"Dipstick, If my annoying brother wants to date her, He can." Ember says Kitty agreed with her

"Ugh...Fine. You can date him, But if he tries anything he'll be Space dust." Danny warned Youngblood

"No chance." Ember became defensive over her litrle brother and Dani.

"Jeez, What a change sides turner you are Ember." Danny laughs

"What can i say? I'm a rockstar." Ember shrugs

"Well...Do you want to be with him Dani?" Danny shockingly asked

"I...I uh..." Dani mumbled her words while being the main attention right now

"Stop forcing stuff on her Phantom!" Youngblood hugged Dani into his arms

Dani couldn't hide her blushing cheeks any longer. Her whole face turned into a red alien head you find in horror movies. Youngblood didn't notice this but the three teen ghost started laughing out of no where.

"It was a joke." Danny laughing hard "We just messing with you two." he finished his words.

"I didn't know you had a thing for her jason." Ember said smiling at the two

"That's so adorable, your name is Jason?" Kitty says to Youngblood

"Don't call me that!" Youngblood fired back

"Heh, They already knew kid" Ember told him "Except for Kitty that is."

"Look at the time Danny! We need to be home soon, You don't want Mom and Dad to go looking for us." Dani waving goodbye to everyone besides Danny

"Oh, Shoot. You're right. I guess this is goodbye." Danny flying off with Dani

"Wait Dipstick." A female voice calls him

"Hm? What is it?" Danny looks over to Ember confused

"You're missing something." Embers voice went serious

"What am i missing exactly?" Danny unclear what Ember is talking about

"THE KISS DANNY, THE KISS!" Sam says running to the ghost crowd from the trash bin

"Sam!?" Danny said looking down at the now tired Sam

"Oh it's the breakup stylists girl." Ember calls her out

"Before you try to blast me again, I told Dani to help you two guys get back together." Sam talks to Ember

"Is...That true?" Danny shifted his eyes to Dani

"Yeah, It's true she really is sorry for what shes done Danny.

"I'll believe it when i have proof." Ember shook her head away.

"I believe her Ember. It takes alot of effort to say that." Kitty smile

"We should really get going, Dad is going to be looking for us soon." Danny says

"See you guys later!" Dani leaves early.

"Come on Sam, I'll take you home." Danny held his hand out so he could fly her home.

"Thanks." Sam accepting his offer

"I'll see you soon...Ember." Danny blushes pure red.

"Of course." Ember spoke back with a blush.

Ember watches her again boyfriend leave with the girl that made them breakup the first place.

"What no "Get away from Dipstick"?" Kitty ask her best friend

"Nope, I'm in a good mood today." Ember slowly floats away

"What's wrong with her?" Kitty eyes were on Youngblood

"Beats me." Youngblood following behind Ember.

"Things will never change huh Ember?" Kitty follows the two ghost happyily.

End of Chapter 10~

Next time: Walker


	11. Walker

When Night came Danny didn't sleep all he could do is think about Ember. He got up from his bed and went straight downstairs to the Ghost portal.

"I'm Going Ghost!" Danny saying his catchphrase then flying inside the portal.

Ghost Zone~

Danny made it to the Ghost Zone safely. He looks around to find Embers Realm door with no luck in finding her.

"Where is it?" Danny looking around the area. "There it is!"

Danny flys to her Realm and went intangible so he wouldn't cause any sounds. Once he got inside her Realm he notice Youngblood was in the living room sleeping peacefully. Danny got inside Embers room still intangible, He then watches Kitty and her snoring.

"Ember wake up..." Danny pokes her shoulder repeatedly.

"Dipstick?..." Ember opening her eyes barely seeing him

"I want to spend the night with you." Danny bravely said "What do you say?"

"Woah...Isn't that way to fast Baby pop?" Ember open both her eyes fully.

"What? No! I mean hang out, Just you and me." Danny says

"How about tomorrow?..." Ember snoring her last words as she went back to sleep.

"Guess i"ll take you by force." Danny lifting her out the bed and flying off with her

"What the hell are you doing!?" Ember struggling to get out of his tight grip

"Why can't we hang? It would be fun." Danny looks down at her with a smile

"Fine...It better be worth it." Ember cross her arms looking away from him

"Hey! I'm not that bad." Danny frowns at her comment.

"Just kidding Baby pop. Let's go to the bar, I heard Killer is serving free Ghost Blasters."

"Before we go, You might wanna change." Danny giggles

Ember looks at her clothing and saw he was right. She had a blue crop top with a panda face logo in the middle of her shirt and blue pajamas pants that had panda face logos everywhere.

"Heh...Take me back." Ember blushed "And make sure no one see me!"

"Yeah, Yeah. I know drama queen." Danny flying back to her Realm with her

Ember Realm~

"What have you been eating lately?..." Danny sweating at a fast rate still holding Ember.

"If you saying i'm fat i will kill you." Ember threatened him.

"What? No...Hehe" Danny said to her sweating more than usual

"Just messing with ya Dipstick"

Ember softly kiss Danny on the cheek. She got out if Dannys grip easily and went inside her Realm to change.

"That girl got the magic touch." Danny says

Embers Realm~

Ember got inside her Realm undetected from waking up Youngblood who was in the living room. She floats away to her own room.

"That was close..." Ember thought now in her room searching for her regular clothes

"Finally!" Ember said holding her shirt in the air.

"Ember?" Kitty lifts her body up with both her eyes still closed

"Uh...Yeah Kitty now go back to sleep..." Ember says

"Oh...Okay Johnny..." Kitty flhhh20ops back down on her bed snoring loud

"Phew..." Ember let out a soft sigh. She quickly put on her outfit and left her Realm intangible.

Ghost Zone~

"You ready?" Ember floating towards Danny.

"I'll never wash my face again..." Danny still holding his cheek in la la land

"Your such a idiot." Ember giggles going inside Dannys arms romantically.

"Correction, Your idiot." Danny smirks widely

"Whatever let's go already." Ember told him

"Wait before we go, Let's do something fun." Danny sneered

"What do you have in mind?" Ember glared at him confuse

"Just hold on tight." Danny carry Ember into his arms bridal style.

"H-HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ember cheeks now glowing embarrassment

Skulkers Realm Outside~

The two couple made it at Skulkers place thinking if they should go with the prank or just bail and head straight to the bar instead.

"I'm not going i already mad at him." Ember disapprove in the idea.

"Come on Ember...Please!?" Danny begs squeezing Embers back tight

"Alright, Alright. Now let go!" Ember hiss at him to let go of her.

"Jeez, Angry much?" Danny said letting go of his girlfriend

"Follow my lead Dipstick." Ember leading the way intangible flying inside the Realm

"Girls..." Danny following behind her also intangible.

Skulkers Realm inside~

"Does this guy even cleans up? It smells like something died here..." Danny holding his nose

"Are you a idiot? He hunts for a reason." Ember says lowering her voice

"You do have a point." Danny attention went on a weapon he found "I wonder what this button do"

"WATCH OUT!"

Ember shoved Danny out the way when the weapon exploded landing her on top of his stomach

"Are you okay?" Ember looks down at the surprised Danny

"You save me..." Danny says looking up at her happy.

"It's the least i could do." Ember said smiling back at him.

Danny couldn't take the waiting game any longer he pulled her face down matching her lips with his. At first she just stood there letting him kiss her but soon wrap her arms around his neck as she makes out with her Dipstick on Skulkers living room floor.

"Not bad." Danny open his eyes to see a blushing Ember

"Who said you could stop?" Ember grin her teeth widely

"You know me so well."

Danny proceeded to kiss her again this time tongue kissing her. They made out for a good four minutes, It could've went forever if Danny was a full ghost.

"It's time for Skulker to get his true break up." Ember shoves Danny off her

"Can you at least say "Excuse me" Danny said getting up with a angry expression on his face.

"Excuse me!" Ember sent a regular power cord to Skulkers weapons destroying everything.

"Why the hell you do that!?" Danny turns his body to see Skulkers weapon were now destroyed

"Are you here for fun? Or are you here to read a book." Ember ask him

"This isn't fun! If Walker catch us..."

"That's the point Dipstick, "If" Ember said laying on Skulkers couch bored

"Eh, If you can't beat em' Join her." Danny easily blasting the walls around him

"Finally you becoming a rebel!" Ember watching Danny destory Skulkers Realm

"There...Now metal head Realm is awesome!" Danny smiles at his artwork.

Danny and Ember smiled togethers at Dannys graffiti that says "Danny x Ember" on Skulkers wall in the middle

"Not bad, Not bad at all." Ember gave him thumbs up "We going to Johnnys Realm next."

"Johnny? Isn't he like...Your guy best friend?" Danny asked

"No!? Yuck! He's Kittys boyfriend not mine." Ember answers flying upwards intangible

"Thanks for leaving me!" Danny flying behind her also intangible

Johnnys Realm Outside~

"Doesn't Kitty stay with Johnny?" Danny stares at Johnnys Realm door.

"She staying with me for now. Come on." Ember floating inside intangible

Johnnys Realm Inside~

Ember was the first one to make it inside with Danny behind her. They scan around the place to find pictures of girls on his walls and 90s stuff around the place.

"All of this 90s stuff remind me of you." Danny says to Ember

"You wanna say that again?" Ember grabbing hold of Dannys hair yanking his head down.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Danny letting out a loud squeal

"Good." Ember lets go of his hair. "The first thing we break is that bike."

Ember pointed over to Johnnys second bike he hardly use, Only when his main motorcycle need fixing. Ember gathered all of her strength into a flame ghost ray tossing it right on the ground letting the bike burn.

"Ember this isn't pranking at all!" Danny panicking. "Why you do that!?"

"For breaking Kitty's heart that's why." Ember said bluntly

"I'm so dead..." Danny says to himself

"Come on Baby pop, That Lydia chick is the next on my list." Ember hoping on the burning bike

"You can't be serious...What about our date?" Danny asked

"Later. Are you coming or what?" Ember smiling contemptuously.

"If i say no i'm sure to be on her next kill list" Danny thought. "Yeah sure!"

Danny got behind Ember holding her waist for safety. She crank the motorcycle engine by hand and drove right out of Johnnys Realm leaving a broken Realm door scattered in pieces.

Circus Gothica~

Back in the human world Freakshow was hosting a circus again. For the first time he isn't using mind control or anything on people and ghost.

"Greetings, Welcome to Circus Gothica!" Freakshow bow down to the crowd on stage.

The goths cheered for Freakshows introduction. Ember watch like a hungry prey in the background eye balling only one person and that was Lydia who was protecting Freakshow from harm off stage.

"Do anyone wants to come demonstrate the power of darkness?"

Freakshow holding up his powerful crystal ball staff.

"Yeah! I'll demonstrate my foot smashing your face in." Ember yelling loud in the background

"Seems like we have unwanted guest. Take care of them." Freakshow said

Lydia nods her head taking down her hood revealing her face. Lydia opening her arms away from each other sending her tattoos to Ember and Danny for the first attack.

"Let's ride." Ember turning left and right on the motorcycle dodging Lydia attacks.

Ember made a sweet curve from the motorcycle making Lydia more furious at her. Ember got off the bike walking to Lydia in a slow paced.

"What you do to her?" Freakshow ask his loyal assistant. "No matter, Ghost Child! Finish her."

"Wait...Wha-"

"With pleasure." Danny voice was dark and sinister.

Ember turned around to see her own boyfriend didn't look like the same old goofy hero that she usually see. No, His aura was far more intense indeed.

"I'm at a loss here if i take these three at once..." Ember thinking up a strategy

"Don't just stand there, Attack!" Freakshow wave his Crystal ball at Danny

Danny obey his orders and begin attacking Ember with his bare fist. Ember quickly leap back dodging every move Danny gave her. She had no choice but to use her own weapon for protection.

"Snap out of it! I know you better than that." Ember walking back from Danny

"I guess you don't know me at all." Danny walking forward to Ember

"YOU ASK FOR IT!"

Ember strums her guitar making echo waves come straight to Danny. The blast made him unhypnotized while freakshow and Lydia holding their ears tight.

"Lydia! Darling! Stop her this instant!" Freakshow commands

Lydia did as she was told and went to Ember. She uses her tattoos to bring pain on Ember, This time setting her attention only on her.

"Damn it...I'm drain out all the way..." Ember says with a huff

Danny pushes Ember out the way and used his Fenton thermos on time to suck Lydia inside.

"Another one for the collection." Danny putting the Fenton thermos top on

"Thanks." Ember said in a sincere smile

"No problem. This is the weirdest date i've ever been on." Danny told her

"At least it was fun!" Ember hiss at him with a small temper. "So what about him?"

"Don't worry, He'll have plenty of time to fix his lucky stick." Danny zaps Freakshows crystal ball stick into dust.

"This isn't over!" Freakshow running away from the two laughing teens

"HAHA! Okay, Okay. It's time to send you back Ember." Danny laughs

"Send me back? Why? This is the best date you gave me so far."

"We need to get back though...Soon the sun will come up. Dani and everyone is going to be looking for me."

"No! I want you and only you to myself." Ember holding onto Danny tight

"Wow ha, That sorta made my day." Danny blushing extremely hard

"Sorry for everytying Baby pop. I really dislike Lydia," Ember pointed out "After what happen in high school."

"Wait, You knew her when you were alive!?" Danny jaw dropped "You never told me that."

"Yeah, Long story short Lydia was the girl who picked on me back in grade school." Ember explained

"You mind telling me the story? I don't bite..." Danny added "I am the only boy left that you trust." Danny putting his right arm around her neck.

"Fine..." Ember giving in from his smooth talking skills "A long time ago..."

~Flash Back~

I was that rock chick that everyone despise, except Kitty who stood by me forever even when i died. Skipping that, Kitty left me for the week due to her grandmother being sick and that's where i met Lydia.

"Wait so you replace Kitty with her?" Danny asking questions inside the flashback

"Can i just tell the story dipstick!?"

"Sorry..."

Me and Lydia literally was hanging out everyday, She knew i wanted to become famous and told me...

"Amber! You gotta see that new KISS concert tonight" Lydia says "I have two tickets."

"I can't, i overheard Josh would be there" Amber closed her locker and continues to walk past her

"Hold on Amber," Lydia grabs a hold of her arm just in time "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, i'm fine i'll see you later."

That was the day i knew i would regret not obeying Lydia's offer. The next day, i was looking everywhere for her the bathroom, the gym, even the place where we skip too, she wasn't no where till i saw talking to the boy i had a crush on, Josh.

"What the heck Lydia!?" Amber displeased on seeing her friend talking to her crush,

"What? I was just talking to him, Jeez."

"Can i have a word with her for a minute!?" Amber twiches her eyes, Josh didn't have a clue on what was happening

"Sure?" Josh calmly allows her to take Lydia away from him for a moment,

she yanks Lydia out of her chair dragging her by the arms, the girls went outside the cafeteria discussing the issues Amber had with her.

"Tell me, why are you sitting with Josh without me?" Amber eye bailing her "Didn't you have a thing for Johnny!?"

"I did at one poin-"

"Then what gives!? Josh is the first guy that makes me...Happy!" Amber whines

"Same with me-" Lydia gets closer to her, "In fact, Me and Josh are dating."

"D-D-Dating?" Amber stutters speechless by what she just said to her.

"Me and him started dating for a while now, you kept talking about him everyday at first it was cute now it's annoying. And besides, i have a tattoo with his face on it."

Lydia boldly pulled down her shirt showing her a skull with flames around it with the word "Freakshow"sign below it in cursive writing.

"Wait...Y-YOU WANTED TO DATE FREAKSHOW!?" Danny interrupts her story

"He was cool back then! Ember explains "If i stayed alive i would've be the same age as them."

"First i'm dating a old person, now this?"

 **"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"**

"N-Nothing! continue your story dear." he stays down as Danny denies the offer of fighting with Ember again

"Ahem. Anyways back to the story..."

"W-Why would you do this to me?" Amber questions her over and over

"Because i can, people like you should stay in the background."

With that Lydia went back inside leaving her ex friend behind, Amber fell on the ground crying her eyes out

"I hate my life..." Amber weeps softly "Does anyone love me?..."

I sat in the school hallways the whole time, no one bothered to see if i was okay, instead they continue on their day like i wasn't even there. I had no friends when she left me, i felt trapped inside a vortex waiting on someone to hear my slient screams for help.

"Did you get better?" Danny talks thoughtout the story,

"When Kitty came back of course i did, that was when i met someone else..."

"Who!?"

"Boris. He was everything in a girls heart. At some point Kitty had feelings for him, till she found Johnny that is. i won't go into more details..."

~End of Flashback~

"Wow, didn't know ghost had history with each other" Danny says "I'm sorry about-"

"Don't be." Ember removing his arm around her neck " I don't need anyones sympathy for my misfortune."

"There has to be some way i can get her to tell me the rest of the story." he said to himself

"Anyways, Let's go to the bar i'm done with pranks for today."

The ghost couple flew together to the Ghost Zone bar for a drink, little did they know someone were watching them far away.

Ghost Zone Bar~

"G-Give me another g-ghost blaster...Now" the tipsy female known as Ember asked the bartender,

"Lady, this will be your tenth drink you had so far." The bartender told her

"G-Get my wife another drink you!" Danny slams his fist down on the table

"Coming right up..." The bartender sighs fixing Ember another Ghost Blaster,

"This d-drink is awesome!" Danny slurs his vocabulary "Two more for m-Me!"

"-More like you two going to jail." A authority male coming out of the shadows,

"W-Walker? Danny blinks in slow motion, "y-You want some?"

The Ghost Guards surrounds Ember and Danny into one big circle blocking them from escaping.

"H-Hey, i feel so claustrophobic...Why you harassing u-us, Walkie-Talkie?" Ember burps

"You two broken every single rule of the law." he walks closer to them with a frown, "violation of Skulkers Realm with graffiti that clearly said "Ember x Danny" Then, arson Johnny 13 Realm and stealing his bike? And let's not forget you was trespassing a private property then beat Freakshow and Lydia mercilessly without a reason."

"S-So what's your point?" Danny slurping down his beer and putting it down, "W-Why you l-look like a lizard? haha..."

"Arrest them."

The ghost guards obeyed him and put a shock collar on Ember and Danny, so if they did anything wrong all Walker has to do is shock them both.

"What's going on, why you pu-"

 ***BUZZ***

Walker pressed his thumb on a remote controller device giving the teens a static shock from the collar, causing them to be in a coma instantly.

"Take them away, I have been waiting on this moment for a long time." Walker glares at Danny,

"Isn't that right Ghost punk?"

End of Chapter 11~

Next time: In the End

 **A/N: I'm sorry i took so long in posting every two chapters a week,** **I'll try my hardest to post on time.** **The next chapter is the final chapter for this story line, Till i post a new series that continues where it left off.**


End file.
